Shiroi Bara (White Rose)
by Kareta Bara
Summary: Lavi and Kanda are neighbours of Allen that want to become friends with him, but Allen has been used to being alone all his life, and paying Cross' bills. What will he do when he unexpectedly falls desperately in love with one of the neighbours? [ Yullen, YAOI ] . / Fantasy included. Rated T for now - swearing in it
1. Chapter 1

_The sky looks gray, as if heavy rain could pour down any moment. The streets are crowded as ever and if you don't know where you're going, you could be lost easily. _These words just kept on repeating in Allen's mind everytime he walked inbetween the hordes of people.

After half an hour of walking, he finally arrived at his house. Allen searched for his keys which seem to be almost impossible to reach inside his full pocket. _Pff, that __Lavi, he sure loves to make me grumpy whenever I leave work._ He got hold of his keys after a few minutes, then opened the door and got inside.

It was a one bedroom house, with a modern kitchen, a wide enough living room for a dining table with 4 chairs, a flatscreen television infront of two black couches, and a bathroom.

''Seriously.., I only moved here two weeks ago but..'', Allen sighed deeply and facepalmed as he looked to the ground before continuing, ''it seems that Cross always knows where I am''. He grabbed the bills that he spotted on the ground and became even more grumpy. _No time to be grumpy! I have to think of what I'm gonna cook for dinner. _Allen's stomach loudly growled which made the boy blush a bit. _W-well.. anything could do at a time like this.  
_He looked inside the fridge, and took out whatever was needed.

* * *

''Yuuuu?!~'', a loud scream came from afar.

Kanda, the Japanese samurai with long, dark purple hair tied in a pony tail, didn't move an inch from the spot he was meditating and ignored the fact it was the stupid rabbit, Lavi.

His eyebrow twitched when the red-head kept calling for him. ''Yuuu! Open up, I am bored! I wanna hang out!''. _That idiot rabbit! I'm gonna kill him if he keeps on doing that._ _I shouldn't lose my temper, I'm meditating, meditating, meditating, medita- _Kanda's thoughts got interrupted when Lavi had knocked several times during the shouting.

Kanda got up with a demonic aura and walked to his front door. He opened the door and glared at Lavi which made Lavi freeze. His stares pierce through everything as if his stares were icy daggers.  
''Oi..'', Kanda spoke slowly with a creepy gaze and got closer to Lavi.

''If you want to keep on living, I'd suggest, be gone in 3 seconds''.

''Kandaaa, I was gonna say something about A-'', Kanda didn't let Lavi finish by pulling on his shirt.

''Give me one reason why I shouldn't throw you out of the window, baka usagi!'', growled Kanda.

"Al-Allen..Wa..waa..wa..wa-walker..'', Lavi tried his best not to die by Kanda's stare.

"Allen Walker?". _I've heard of that name before.._  
''Yeees, yes! He.. he uh.., he moved here a few weeks ago and..", Kanda let go of Lavi and sighed with total disinterest.

''Lavi, what are you planning?'', the Japanese boy asked. ''A WELCOME PARTY!'', the red-head jumped around when Kanda released him from his deadly grip and stare.

''Do whatever you want, idiot''.

''Kandaaa.. be more excited...you're so cold!...'', Lavi poked Kanda when he noticed him staring outside. "..he is a pupil of Cross!".

''Cross? Oh, him'', Kanda smirked and continued talking; ''But as I said, do whatever you want.''

With those words, Kanda went back inside and slammed the door in his face.

_What an idiot, he never learns. He's seriously the next Bookman? More like, the next idiot King. I wonder what kind of person Allen Walker is._

* * *

The next morning, Allen woke up and found himself on the ground next to his bed. _I fell out of my bed again, was it because of a nightmare? I can't remember. _The short boy walked to the bathroom and stared at his body in the mirror.

''Ah, my hair is all messed up'', said Allen while he yawned like a person that just woke up from a 300 year long slumber. "Nghn..nn..", Allen moaned out of sleepiness.

He grabbed the comb that was next to his toothbrush on the tiny light blue sink and started to fix his messy, white hair. When Allen looked at the red scar on his face, a painful expression became visible in his eyes. _Mana.., Mana where are you? Even now, it is impossible for me to believe you're dead. I know that you'll never return, but if you do, will you be the same? Mana, will you still love me? Mana.. Mana._

While Allen was sucked up into his thoughts, he snapped out of it as soon as someone rang the doorbell a couple of times. "Huh? Who could it be?", wondered Allen.  
Allen moved to the door and wanted to open it but hesitated. _What if its Cross? I don't have time to be dealing with that arse. _He placed his hands on his head and became desperate. _C-Cross..? No way. He's probably somewhere in Asia or something._

''Allen? Oi Allen, are you home?''.

A childish voice came from the other side of the door.

_Huh? I've never heard this voice before... I think..? But on the other hand it does sound familiar...  
_

He gathered his courage and replied to the strange voice; "Who's there?".

There was a short moment of silence, Allen was about to open his mouth and repeat what he said until the person behind the door answered:

"Lavi!".

* * *

**Sorry this ending sucked LOL. Next chapter will be way longer and sorry if there are any mistakes, my english isn't perfect xD  
Tell me if you got any ideas. I finished this so soon sooo you nubcakies know there'll be a new dgm story :o  
I do not own DGM - PLOTS ONLY. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Lavi?", Allen blinked out of surprise. "La..HUH!? LAVI?!".

Allen opened the door and stared at the red-head infront of him. Allen wondered what the jumpy Lavi was doing here.  
He only saw Lavi a few times during work, and when they spoke to eachother, Lavi would always be an idiot.

"You're right, the one and only! Hey Allen, I came here to talk to you about something..''.

Allen slowly checked if what he saw was reality. He looked at Lavi from every corner and slapped his own face. _Am I dreaming? How would that idiot Lavi even know I moved here? Well. I guess he can be nice sometimes; and for some reason.. also a bit attractive when he smiles.., but I think he's too retarded to know the difference between an apple and a pear._

Kanda happened to pass by and heard the rabbit Lavi talk. Kanda's way-too-far from lateral thoughts popped up when he heard an unfamiliar voice. _Is that.._ Allen? Kanda froze and found the opportunity to lean against a wall right around the corner, eavesdropping their 'mature' conversation.

Lavi wore light blue converse, white pants and a green V-neck t-shirt with a black scarf wrapped aroun his neck, and noticed Allen staring at him and waved a hand infront of Allen's face. Allen looked at Lavi and blushed because he had not been paying any attention, "H-huh? Talk about.."- were the only words Allen could get out of his mouth before Lavi interrupted him; ''I know I'm handsome, you like what you see?", said Lavi as he posed, pretending he's a bodybuilder and kissed his muscles.

"L-LAVI.., don't do things like that its disgusting!", responsed Allen quickly. _Well its not really disgusting but.._

"Awh, you really hurt my feelings mr. Walker, am I not good enough for you?~", Lavi kneeled on the floor and cried fake tears, while he placed both of his hands on his chest and continued his 'theatrical play', ; "Now the world is gonna EEEND! Why Alleeen.. why?! I thought you-", Kanda had enough of watching the retarded conversation and moved in the blink of an eye behind Lavi, slapping him on his head with the scabbard of his dearest katana, Mugen.

"WAAAAA..ah..haah..", Lavi screamed out of pain. "That seriously hurt, YUU!". Kanda drew Mugen out of the sheath and pointed it at Lavi.

"Che. Do you want to die? It's Kanda for you. Don't use my first name again, next time I'll kill you; without hesitating", murmured Kanda with a hell of a grumpy glare.

Allen stared at the guy that had popped up behind Lavi. He looked at the whole situation completely clueless and became confused. _K-Katana? Feminine guy? Is it even a guy? Girl...? Girl with a male body..huh? He has long hair and.. wears a black shirt. Skinny jeans huh.. well.. he is kind of attractive..- WHOA!? What am I thinking?!_ Allen placed his hand on his forehead in despair. _I'm just hungry, yeah, that's it. _  
"I'm just very hungry", muttered Allen as he stared at the ground, loud enough for Kanda to hear.

Kanda withdrew Mugen, and stared at the small boy, speechless. "You're, Allen...Allen Walker?", was all Kanda asked.  
Allen looked up to Kanda's face and itched his head, while showing a tiny, innocent smile.

''Well, who else could I be?". _Eeh, maybe I could get along normally with him. Even though he looks a bit like a woman, it's probably worth more talking to than a stupid rabbit jumping from one place to another at a time; like on work, jeez. So, his name is.. Yuu Kanda?_

Kanda smirked and held his hand infront of his mouth, trying to hold his laughter, ''You're so small and skinny, like a bean sprout, are you sure you're Allen Walker and not, 'Bean Sprout?' ''. _What's this feeling? Why would I laugh about something so trivial? Che. Why did I even expect something more? ..These thoughts make me sound gay. Snap out of it, KANDA!_  
Allen's smile vanished in an instant and glared at Kanda with a death threat.

"Kanda.. you might regret calling me a bean sprout". _This guy.._  
"What did you say?", responsed Kanda with a deadly stare in return. _This boy.._

In the meanwhile, Lavi had already gotten up to observe their conversation and walked a few steps backwards  
"Oi.. both of you.. lets just get along..", whispered Lavi while he shaked by the haunted aura that got refracted from their bodies.

Kanda looked away and sighed. _..is so much trouble._  
Allen snapped and stared with fire in his eyes at Kanda. "Kanda, if someone should be sighing, it should be me." _..is such a troublesome person.  
_  
"Che. Don't be so full of yourself, bean sprout. Either way I sighed 32 seconds ago already, and if you really felt like you had to, you could've sighed whenever you wanted before me". Kanda simply smirked. _Ha! My response was so smart-.. wait why am I getting worked up by such an annoying kiddo with such an annoying attitude and such an annoying face within this annoying conversation!?_  
"What?!", the white haired boy snapped and yelled all kinds of words and complaints behind Kanda. _This bastard, I'm gonna make him pay for sure! I'll make him taste every bit of hell as a payback for calling me a bean sprout. He's almost as worse as Cross. I'm gonna.. gonna- wait.. why do I care so much about all this? Many people called me a beansprout before, but this is the first time I ever got this annoyed. Hm. I'm probably just thinking too much because I haven't eaten anything._

Kanda crossed his arms and glared at Lavi, ignoring the bean sprout's intimidating 'attacks'. Lavi got into a sloppy battle stance and froze because of Kanda's deadly stare.  
"Anyway Lavi, I was on my way to buy soba noodles. They're 50% off, and you're gonna come with me.", said the Japanese boy with regained self-control. Lavi only dared to nod twice in response, but then looked at Allen. Kanda walked away without even looking at the bean sprout that had gotten tired of yelling out his complaints to Kanda. ''I'm sorry Allen, I'm too young to die, so I'm just gonna.. eehehe.. follow him..", said Lavi as he waved to Allen.

"Lavi, it's alright." Allen smiled and waved back. "Don't die!".

Allen stared to their backs, wondering what turned Kanda in such a fierce demon-like person. _Ugh. I need some distraction.  
_

* * *

Kanda and Lavi walked next to eachother on the street, which had roads filled with cars since those people probably had to go to work. Some shops were about to open, and some already opened.  
A small and chilly morning breeze blew right into Lavi's face, which caused the scarf he wore to fall on the ground.  
Kanda grabbed the scarf for him, and returned it.

''Kanda, you were kind of mean to Allen", started Lavi.  
"Che, I gave you your scarf and in return you're talking about the bean sprout?". _Can't he shut up already?_  
"B-but Kanda! He seems like a nice guy! He's a bit easy to read.. and for some reason, even yóu were surprised when you saw him!''.

Kanda stared at the ground and felt a very slight blush appearing on his cheeks. _W-what's this feeling I'm getting when he talks about the idiot bean_ sprout?  
"Kanda, we started to talk together after like a week, you already spoke to him at the moment you met him!", yelled Lavi.  
"SHUT UP! That's for me to decide isn't it?", snarled Kanda in response.

"Alright, alright, and hey! You gotta hear this; I was talking to this girl called Lenalee Lee.., the shop owner of the flower store a few hundred meters away from here, I thought I could flirt with her, but for some reason everytime I tried to talk to her, there was this really creepy guy running after me with a chainsaw! Kanda~ do you think she's possessed?!", said Lavi while he placed his hands on his head and started to shake.

"Possessed? Che. You're such an idiot. I know that guy. His name is Komui Lee, Lenalee's brother, and has a damn sister complex", answered Kanda slowly.  
"Komui Lee? HUH?! That Komui Lee?! The famous Komui Lee, head of the Black Order academy, and my boss?!", Lavi looked startled.  
"Idiot rabbit. You work there for a long time and know so little? What on earth are you even doing on work? Che. Not like I care"

"Kandaa~.. you're so mean! Please help me talk to Lenalee! Its not fair that you know her and I don't! She's so cute and has damn awesome breasts and and-", Kanda smacked Lavi on the floor with his sheath.

"Shut up, you're loud".  
"Uah.. nmag... I'm g-gonna die..", muttered Lavi.  
"Che. Get up already idiot, I'm gonna make you carry all the soba".

While they both arrived at the store and had gotten inside, Lavi bumped into Lenalee which was wearing a pink mini dress and long black boots.  
"Le..Le-Lenalee?!", Lavi looked at her from top to toe. _STRIKE!_  
"Hey Lavi! It's really youu! What brings you here?~", said Lenalee with a smile.  
"Oh uh...Kanda brought me here to buy soba", was his simple response.  
"Aah, there he is! Hello Kanda!~", Lenalee pointed at the super annoyed Japanese man staring behind Lavi.  
"Yes, Kanda! Oi Kanda, you should say hi-", "No. I should buy soba, idiot rabbit". With these words, Kanda walked away to search the soba.

_Che. Such an annoying woman, she cries all the time. Like seriously, I know her ever since she was little and she always came running to me whenever something was wrong. I'm not mr. solve-the-problem._

_I got no time to deal with her, I just want to buy soba.  
_

* * *

**HMM! Next chapter will be longer! When I wrote this, I was really trying to not make it short xD  
I'm like.. a person that wants everything to be finished quick quick quick! **

**Hope you guys like it and uh, yeah xD**


	3. Chapter 3

For as long as Allen can remember, Cross Marian took Allen under his wing since Mana died.

The reason why Mana died was unknown. The reason how Mana died was unknown. No one ever seemed to tell Allen anything. He knew Mana was just a clown, trying to earn money by travelling around and entertaining people; yet once, he heard him speak about a ''Cross Marian''.

Cross Marian, that took him under his wing, treats him as if he is a mere pawn and always demanded for Allen to pay for his bills.  
Ever since Mana died, he had been used to being on his own, earning money through sharpened 'Poker Skills', and paying off Cross' bills.

Allen knew that Cross Marian was familiar with Mana, but why did he keep his mouth closed? Allen was the one most close to Mana. Allen loved Mana, and promised Mana to always keep on walking forward; no matter where life would take him. Even after everything they've been through, he hadn't heard a single word about Mana anymore.

Mana, the man he had always seen as a father, gone, as if he never even existed.

* * *

_( Flashback )_

_"OI, IDIOT APPRENTICE!", Cross threw a wine bottle near Allen. "I'm gonna go with these ladies here, make sure to pay the bills!"_

_Allen dove into a corner and nodded in fear to his master, **Cross Marian**._

_"Get it? I'll find you later and don't make yourself dirty, I hate dirty things!"_  
_"Y-Y..Yes..", whispered Allen._

_While Cross left, Allen sighed and started to walk around the markets which were set up in the town, thinking about how he would pay the bills._  
_He noticed a small boy, a bit taller than himself, sitting all alone near a fountain; and got curious enough to talk to him. Allen slowly walked to the boy._  
_The boy had long, dark purple hair and arrogant eyes. The boy looked way more mature than Allen even though he could be around the same age._  
_Something seemed off, his eyes seemed so distant and lonely.  
"You..", Allen poked the boy.  
"Are you okay?"_

_The boy turned his face and stared with an arrogant deadly glare at the pure face of Allen, took a peek at his weird white hair, which he had never seen before on someone so young, and scar on his face, but gave in to his innocent smile. The boy himself was surprised that he gave in and blushed slightly. No one ever dared to talk to him like that, because of his deadly stares. Despite Allen's appearance,_  
_He answered;_

_"White"._

_"White?", asked Allen out of surprise._

_"You're like a white flower, a pure color and no other color can affect or interfere with your color. So fragile, yet sturdy"._

_Allen didn't understand the boy's words, and tempted to ask what he meant by that; but it was too late.  
The boy already turned around and walked away. Allen stared at his back and a million questions bumped into his head.  
'Who's that?' 'Where did he come from?'  
Allen placed his hands on eachother and moved them on his chest.  
He gently whispered out heart warming words with his eyes closed; "I promise, I'll meet you again, to ask what it means, one day",_

_"One day, I'm sure..".  
_

* * *

"Hua, ...nnghh...hh...hu.., HAAA!", Allen sat straight, wide awake on the couch, wiping the drool off of his cheek. "Damn! I've been off dreaming again.. but for some reason, it feels like I just remembered something important, wait.., what was it again?".

Allen took his shirt off and grabbed the remote control, to turn the TV on. "Oh, that reminds me..", started Allen while he yawned, "..I thought Cross was going to send me something, called 'Timcanpy', but.. it's already been over a month and its still not here".

He browsed through the uninteresting channels that were on the television at this time, which made him look out of his window and saw it was already evening. "HUH?!", Allen blinked twice. "It's evening?!".  
Allen dropped the remote control as soon as his stomach growled and ran to the kitchen. He looked inside the fridge and started to gather ingredients to make his dinner.  
"FIRST! The miso.. miso.. ingredients..hmm..", whispered Allen to himself.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Kanda walked around in circles in his own room._ Shall I visit the bean sprout? No..I shouldn't. Maybe he's busy? Why am I eagerly waiting to see him again?! For some reason, his face seemed familiar, as if I had seen him before. But where.. where could that be..? Che. This is pissing me off._

Kanda sat down on the ground into a meditate-position and closed his eyes. _I shall meditate, maybe it'll help clear my mind. This whole bean sprout thing is stuck in my head- why won't it leave?! Che._

...

...

...

"Che. This isn't helping!", nagged Kanda while his eyebrows twitched.  
Kanda got up annoyed like hell and got hold of his katana. "This is seriously pissing me off now!". The Japanese boy decided he should take his anger out by training. He walked to the blue fluffy couch, where somehow his long black jacket rested on, and equipped it. _  
That damn bean sprout...- NO! I need to stop thinking about him or I'm gonna lose my temper._

Kanda didn't notice the fact that this made him blush.

Kanda equipped black leather shoes that almost reached his knees, then opened the front door. "Che. I need to pass the bean sprouts door..".  
He stepped in the modern hallway of the building and closed the door behind him. Kanda sighed and stared into direction he had to walk. _I don't wanna do this.. The bean sprout has been giving me weird thoughts already.. _  
"Shut up already, idiot brain of mine, Its not like I'm scared! Hell I'd be scared. Who do I think I am!?", whispered Kanda annoyed.  
He slowly started to head in the direction. "Che. I'll just get it over and done with".

Kanda tempted to run past Allen's door, but for some reason his feet didn't allow him to. He quit walking infront of Allen's door. _What am I doing? I'm not myself!  
_  
Allen placed the dishes he cooked on the dining table, and looked around if he didn't forget anything.  
"Miso soup.., lets see.., tempura, donburi, sukiyaki, beef stew, uhm.. omu..omuraisu..", Allen smelled the delicious scent that came from his food. _Kanda bought soba, does that mean he likes soba? Eehh.. I've never tried soba before. I wouldn't mind learning how to cook it for him but-... ...FOR HIM!?_ Allen slapped his head against the wall. _Why am I thinking of him at a time like this?! HIM, Kanda Yuu, out of all people!? _Allen felt a slight blush covering his pale cheeks. _For now, I should just eat this tasty food.._  
He started to drool and was about to sit down to eat-, until he heard a noise coming from his front door. _Huh? Aaah! I was about to eat all this delicious food! PFF. But I guess I should check out the noise. _Allen sighed dramatically.

_CRAP! I bumped against his door. I hope he isn't home or didnt hear my noise. It was kind of a loud noise, so if he was home he would have noticed it..  
_Kanda sighed relieved but still became desperate and looked around for a solution. _This is so unlike me, what should I do?!  
_He moved a bit backwards and leaned against the wall, pretending he didn't do anything. _Che. Why don't I just leave? _

Allen inspected his front door, and then opened it. He stared right in the eyes of the surprised Kanda Yuu that didn't saw that one coming.  
_Shit, Allen- I mean the bean sprout heard.. _  
All Kanda could do was giving Allen a small threatening glare.  
Allen blinked when he saw the look on Kanda's face that seemed different from before. _I don't feel like fighting with Kanda again, I should probably just try to get along._  
He smiled innocently to Kanda, which caused Kanda's hand to fold in a fist.  
_How can this annoying bean sprout smile like that? Doesn't he find himself annoying?_

"Che". Kanda looked away to make sure the bangs of his hair would hide the faint blush on his cheeks. Kanda actually felt that Allen was looking at him.  
"Kanda, did you hear anything? I heard a really strange sound", asked Allen. _Maybe it was Kanda that accidentally made the sound?  
_  
"Shut up, you're too loud", answered Kanda as he crossed his arms.  
"Huh? Could it maybe be.. that you did that?", Allen smirked and tried to look at Kanda's face that was halfway hidden because of his bangs. _Kanda is kind of cute. He might have this really old annoyed hag attitude but still.. right now, something feels different. I wonder if he just doesn't quite know how to show his feelings. _Allen placed his hand on his mouth, noticing he shouldn't think any further since that would make him feel embarrassed.

"Why would I do that!?", yelled Kanda as he turned his face to Allen , tempting to draw Mugen and slice his head off. _S-Shit.. I turned my head.. I hope he didn't notice. And I seriously don't want the idiot rabbit to see me like this. Never. He would make fun of me for the rest of my life. Che. My pride is falling._

Allen suddenly remembered he still had to eat his dinner, but didn't intend on leaving Kanda there. _I.. I g-guess atleast inviting him inside wouldn't hurt? _  
"Kanda, I just made dinner and was about to eat, but..", -_  
He's seriously about to ask me to come inside? I want to say yes.._ Kanda interrupted arrogantly, "Oi, idiot, do you seriously think that any one would want to come inside a house of a person that looks so cursed?", _I'm wrong, why am I saying things I don't mean?!, _"You have white hair at such a young age, what are you? Bean sprout. It's ugly. You're seriously smiling towards me? Don't make me laugh. Your innocent face pisses me off..,". _No, that's not it.. that's not what I meant.., _"together with that scar!". Kanda smirked. "Che, serves you right!". _No.. I should stop! Why won't my body listen to me!_

Allen opened his eyes as wide as he could, surprised and hurt by what he said. Allen's innocent expression vanished, while the loneliness in his eyes became visible.

_Mana.._

Kanda looked at Allen, and realized he said too much.  
"Oi, you..", Kanda became unsure what to do since he never ever experienced something like this. _Shit.._

Allen quickly turned his expression into a fake smile when he noticed Kanda was actually about to try to cheer him up. _No.. I don't want this.._  
"Oh, I see, Kanda. I got more stuff to do so if you'll excuse me-..". _..I want to be alone.._  
"What are you saying idiot? Why are you smiling?" _Che. I'm not good at this._

Allen quickly got inside, closed the door and burst out into silent tears. He kneeled down on the ground as he felt the pain sting in every inch of his body.

"Oi! Open up!", yelled Kanda. _He's so persistent! Can't he open up already?!_

Instead, Allen ignored his surroundings and got sucked back into his bad memories.

_I don't want this.. leave me alone!_

* * *

**This chapter was kinda weird o.O sorry for the mistakes. EY. Who should become the seme and who the uke!?  
Tell meh! Ofcourse not for now, but waaay latter. -winks-. \o/ ENJOY!****  
This is making me feel like an idiot xD oh and, if you don't understand something feel free to ask.**


	4. Chapter 4

_( A piece out of Kanda's past )_

_**[ Edo, Japan ] **_

_"PUSH!, PULL!, PUSH!, PULL!"._  
_A horde of muscular men were working on the shrine that was constructed, next to the Tsubaki dojo, owned by the Kanda family, making loud enough noises to wake the complete village in the morning._

_The shrine was built as a token of appreciation from the village people to the 'Kanda family', since they have protected it for generations._

_Generation after generation, their samurai life style passed on from father to son, worshipped by the wealthy, the poor._  
_Tsuneo Kanda had been the best protector of all the generations._

_"Yu! After you're done with the 250 push ups, you're going to meditate for an hour in the garden. I don't wanna hear any complaints"._

_"Yes, Tsuneo-dono"._

_"After meditating, I want you to show me with your katana, Mugen, what I have taught you. If you make one mistake you'll have to redo everything 20 times until you get it"._

_"Yes, Tsuneo-dono"._

_The 11-year-old Kanda Yuu finished his push ups and tied his long hair in a pony tail. He sighed and walked to a sunny spot in the garden. Yu sat down, and began to meditate._

_The garden had two sakura trees that were already there, long before Yu was born. One of the sakura trees always bloomed later than the other one. It had always been like that. Yu's mother, Suzume Kanda, died giving birth to Kanda, so he never met her. Often he wondered about the voice of his mother. Suzume left Kanda a bracelet with black beads, and a how-to-cook-Soba cooking book._

_Despite of living his whole life abiding Tsuneo's rules, not knowing much about the 'outer world', he longed for freedom._

_Kanda wasn't able to focus on the meditation, and started to think about what he wanted to do. He always felt like something was missing, and that he didn't belong there. He liked Japan, he liked where he lived, but he wanted to go on an adventure. Atleast, live somewhere else. He wanted to move in the big city he once heard of. 'Tokyo'. Yes, rather Tokyo, but anywhere else would do too. __  
_

_He was sick and tired of training to become a protector. Kanda wasn't allowed to speak about the 'outer world'. He would get punished._  
_Kanda had siblings, but since his father, Tsuneo, was determined to turn him into a way better samurai than himself, he wasn't allowed to communicate with them for long._

_Tsuneo thought his other children were failures and barely gave them any attention._

_Kanda wasn't able to leave the dojo, yet a few months ago, he had to go outside with Tsuneo. His father had to attend a special meeting about money. Kanda took this opportunity to ask his father if he could wait at the fountain in the middle of the town. Since his father was in a hurry he nodded and left._

_There, he met a foreigner around his age._

_The boy had white hair and a scar._

_The innocent face, and beautiful smile._

_The boy asked him something._  
_"Are you alright?"_  
_That 'something', opened Kanda's heart._  
_That boy was free._

_He answered the boy._  
_Kanda felt a feeling he never felt before._  
_It made him feel strange but also quite happy._  
_With the words he left the boy, he walked away._

_Since that day, Kanda promised himself something. _

'_I promise, innocent boy, one day I will come look for you, and tell you what I meant'._

_Kanda got up from the sunny spot in the garden and stretched his arms.  
__Kanda decided.  
He stole money from his father, grabbed his dearest katana, Mugen, and left a note on the table.  
_  
_**"I want to be free**_**".  
**

* * *

"Che."

Kanda sat down infront of Allen's door, wondering what he should do to stop the awkward situation. He realized he hurt Allen, but it wasn't on purpose. _  
_

_That damn bean sprout! He's so persistent. I feel like kicking his door down right now to punch some sense in him. Didn't he notice I tried to do something? Che. So selfish._

Allen, that sat down on the other side of the door in tears, for some reason heard Kanda's movements. _H-huh? Why.. why is he still here?_

A moment later, Lavi walked noisy around the hallway with a happy Lenalee.  
''So there was this really REALLY awesome movie, with zombies, giant spiders, and vampires!"  
"That sure sounds like something for you, Lavi-san~! But vampires are kind of creepy..", replied Lenalee cheerfully.  
"I know right! Can't blame the main actor. The actor's real name is Krory Arystar III! Isn't that cool? I've heard rumors about him looking like a vampire in real life too!".

Kanda heard their annoying voices and hoped they would just pass by without having noticed him. _Che. I don't have time to deal with idiot rabbit and Lenalee._

"OH, KANDA!", yelled Lavi.

_Shit, my life is over._

Kanda's heart started to beat a little faster and glared at the idiot rabbit that found him.

"Urusai, baka. You'll disturb the whole building". Kanda got up and stared at Lenalee. "What do you both want? Won't Komui be mad?" _I always need to deal with these situations.._

Allen walked to the dining table where his dinner was. "Ah, it became cold", muttered Allen lifeless. Allen decided to throw the food away since he lost his appetite. _Lavi and a girl.. huh.._

"Yuu-chaaaan!~~ Don't speak Japanese to me I don't understand that!". Lavi ran to Kanda and jumped on him, but Kanda dodged his attempt which made Lavi collide against Allen's door.  
"I said shut up, idiot. What did I tell you about my first name?!".  
Kanda glared at Lavi. "I'm going to kill you".

"Aahh, you two, stop fighting!". Lenalee pulled on both of their ears and dragged them along.  
"LET GO OF ME, I demand you LET GO!", grumbled Kanda annoyed. Kanda struggled but the rabbit seemed to like this.  
"Leeena..lee..so..kinky..uuu..", _SSSSSSSSTRIKE! _Lavi hugged himself and got sucked up in his own perverted flirtateous world.

Lenalee finally let go of the boys infront of Lavi's front door. "You!", Lenalee pointed at Kanda. "You!", Lenalee pointed at Lavi which appeared to be half in dreams.

"What now?", Kanda looked away. _Bean sprout..  
_  
"We're gonna watch a movie! Hm HM! That's an awesome idea!". Lenalee lifted her arms up in the air. "COMEDY!".  
"Che. Like I got time for shit like that".  
"Kandaaa, sour puss!", Lavi poked Kanda. It seemed Lavi woke up from his dreams.  
"Shut up! You're noisy".

_For some reason I want to be with the idiot bean sprout instead.._

* * *

Cross lit a cigarette and walked into Bookman's store.

"This store hm...," he sniffed and continued his sentence, "this old geezer's smell still lingers around".

Bookman appeared from behind a pile of old books and stared at Cross with a keen eye.  
"What business do you have here? I don't have money for you, don't you have work to do?".

"Tshh, always so grumpy. Work huh.. that's what I hate the most. I'm not here for money".

"Eh? That's the first time. But I didn't mean it, speak". Bookman sighed.

"So, how's your apprentice? I heard that kid Lavi sure is a lively one".  
"He's a dumbass. I tell him to read the appointed books I give him everyday, but all he does is observe. And what he observes..", Bookman facepalmed and sighed again. "Cross, cut to the case. I know you're hiding something important".

"Allen Walker."

* * *

The radio that was resting on a wooden, messy cupboard and played the songs enlisted on a CD with downloaded music.  
The CD consisted of 26 vocaloid songs, Breaking Benjamin songs and more.

_I'll play along..., we are perfect, I love you ...~  
_..._why aren't you gone? ~...  
We'll always be.. so perfec-_

Allen skipped the song. It made him feel even worse.  
_I think I was getting feelings for Kanda. He's such an idiot.. why did he say those things to me.. I hope he'll have fun with Lavi and that girl... maybe that girl was his girlfriend?_

He lounged on his couch and stared infront of him. _Or maybe it was I who was at fault. I shouldn't have asked him anything.. Maybe that's it! Maybe he wasn't trying to comfort me, but trying to scold me even more. I did something didn't I? God. Why am I so weak. I don't know anymore. I need to talk to him. I need to.._  
Allen faked a smile. He itched his own head and started to laugh. "I'm such an idiot.. ofcourse its my fault."

* * *

"YEEEEEEEHOOO!".  
Lavi jumped to the kitchen like a bunny to make popcorn.

"KANDAAA, LENALEEEE, SALT? SWEET?", yelled Lavi like a child.

Kanda lost his temper and tempted to storm into the kitchen but Lenalee stopped him by slapping him on his head with a pillow. "No-no, Kanda. Sit!"  
Kanda's body shaked, trying to control himself.

"Che. Shut up! You're both noisy! I don't wanna be here. Why did I agree to go along in first place?!".  
"Kanda! You're always so grumpy, relax a bit! We won't bite youu!", said Lenalee with a bright smile.

"Kandaaaa~? Shouldn't we invite Allen-san~~?", asked Lavi while he poured some lemonade in a cup.

Kanda froze. _S-shit.. how am I gonna answer this.. Why did he have to say something about him?..  
_"Che. Do whatever you want, I don't fucking care", grumbled Kanda. Kanda's face became a bit pale.

"Kanda-kun?", Lenalee noticed something was off by staring at Kanda's face.

"Kanda-"

"I'm going home".

With these words, Kanda dragged his coat together with Mugen home.

* * *

**bababa xP what a depressing chapters [3 and 4] hahah xD  
****don't worry they'll make up soon. tell me on what points I need to improve, ideas are welcome xD sorry if there are mistakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was shining. A warm breeze blew into the silent Art Room of the Black Order Academy.

There, Froi Tiedoll was sitting on a wooden chair next to the window, facing his sketch book.

"Ah!", he took a glimpse outside and smiled. "What a beautiful scenery! If I don't draw this right now, I might regret it later."  
He grabbed his charcoal pencil. "Hmm..." _Ah that's right! There's no time for me to draw. I need to go to my cute son Yuu-kun. _Tiedoll stared at the scenery again.  
"But there's no way I can abandon this scenery can't I..?". Tiedoll itched his head but decided to continue his art.

* * *

"Idiot, let go of me! LET GO!", screamed Kanda while he resisted. He tried to grab his katana that was laying on the other side of the men's dressing room.  
"HELL NO! You need to wear a uniform Kanda, and you're not allowed to bring your katana along! As a bookman at this school I won't allow you!", Lavi tied Kanda's hands. As a result, Kanda stared deadly to Lavi.  
"Oi.. You're so dead if I can get out of here".  
Lavi shaked when he met his glare. "K-kand..d...d..da..."  
Kanda closed his eyes. "Che. Just untie me already. I won't do anything except breaking every bone in your body".

Lavi untied Kanda's hands. "Kanda, please~! You need to wear a uniform! I know its your first time attending school in your life, but still!"  
"I get it I get it, just go already". _Che. Curse you and your position here, idiot rabbit. _  
"But you don't even know how to-", muttered Lavi.  
Kanda's finger twitched out of anger. "SHUT UP. I'm not as dumb as you!", growled Kanda.

"That reminds me Kandaa~, why did you leave two days ago so sudden? Did something happen?".

"Nothing". Kanda sighed, annoyed. He crossed his arms.

"Kanda, seriously! I won't fall for thaaat! You've never been like that!".

A vein in Kanda's head popped and he started to glare at Lavi. "I can decide that for myself, IDIOT RABBIT".

"B..black Kanda..", Lavi backed away with his response in fear.

"Che."  
"I almost forgot! Tiedoll is looking for youuu! He will show you around in the school. If you ever find the library, I'm there! Mostly reading books.. and..", Lavi faked tears, "reading the faggy books Bookman is giving meeee, waaaaa wa waa!".  
Kanda smacked Lavi into the ground. "You're noisy".

"T-..tha...t...that HURTS!". Lavi got up and pointed at the ground where his fall had left a silhouette. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID! You're like the demon itself!"  
Kanda sighed. _He's making me tired, seriously.  
_"You really need to change your attitude Kandaa! Don't behave so violent on school grounds against others". Lavi looked at his watch and screamed, "HUH?! ITS ALREADY THAT DAMN LATE!? Kandaa~ I have to go! Tiedoll said he would meet up with you somewhere in the school so don't worry. If you can't find me, just ask Allen for your way around here! His sense of direction sucks, but that's fine. He always managed on his own here! Bye!"  
Lavi sprinted away.

Kanda got a bit pale. _...SHIT. I forgot that the idiot bean sprout worked here too. I guess I should go look for him so I can talk to him. There's no way I would stay calm about the situation between us right now, or something like..that..yeah.. I want things to be alright. Ever since that moment, I feel bad. Che._

Kanda wanted to grab Mugen, but didn't, and walked out of the dressing room. The Japanese boy glared around the students that were walking or standing in the hallways.  
"Che, so much trouble. I don't even damn know where all the classrooms are", whispered Kanda cursed.

All girls that saw Kanda walking around in the hall way, squee~'d in unision.

_"Who's that?!" ~~_  
_"Where did he come from!? He looks like a foreigner! America?! Korea?! Japan?! China?!" ~~_  
_"He's so hot, isn't he like a super model?!" ~~_  
_"Waaa, his hair is longer than mine!" ~~_

He did his best, trying to not lose his temper. _Che. So annoying. So, this is school? Mendokusai.__  
_

Someone touched Kanda's shoulder.

Kanda glared backwards, but immediately stared forward when he saw it was Lenalee instead of Allen. _Damnit. It's not the bean sprout._

"Kanda-kun!~ Are you finally attending the school here?!", asked Lenalee with a smile.

"Mmhph."

"My, my, Kanda. Don't be so annoyed about it. You'll get used to it soon!".

"Che. What part of me looks annoyed?!", growled Kanda with an annoyed stare.

"E..ehm..I guess the-...no.. nothing..". Lenalee frowned. "But hey, Kanda, why did you leave that day, at Lavi's place?"

"..." _Che. Not again. I'll just try to go around it._

"It's nothing, I was just tired. I'm looking for Tiedoll". _I hope that response 'll do.  
_  
"I see..". Lenalee questioned his answer and started to think. _Kanda, are you speaking the truth? You've never done that before. _

"Kan..Kanda, I need to go before Nii-san sees me talking with you! Byeeeee~". Lenalee walked away, worried.

_Huh? What'sup with her, walking away so fast. Not like I care. _Thought Kanda.  
He continued walking and passed the corner, until he bumped into a woman.

"S-sorry! So sorry!", she apologized and bowed.  
"Huh? No, don't apologize."  
The girl kept on apologizing and wouldn't stop.  
_Che. Annoying._  
"Oi..," Kanda sighed.  
"..stop. Nothing happened."

The woman smiled relieved."M-my name is Miranda Lotto. I'm a second y-year!" She wiped the dust off of her uniform.

"Kanda."

"Kanda! Forgive me now, I will continue my cleaning duties!". Miranda bowed formally, walked away but tripped three times as Kanda watched her. _Dahell. Does a person like that even exist? Che. I seriously lost count of how many times I got interrupted._

The Japanese boy stood infront of the Art Room. _Tiedoll likes art. Perhaps I should take a look.  
_Coincidentally, he found Tiedoll sitting there.

"T-Tiedoll.."

"Yuu-kun!" Tiedoll got up and walked to Kanda. Tiedoll tempted to hug him.  
Kanda moved a few meters away. "Che."

"How've you been, Yuu-kun? I was looking for you because I have got your schedule".  
"What does it matter? And wait what- schedule?", asked Kanda.  
"Yes, yes, Yuu-kun. You never change, do you? A schedule. You'll see in which classrooms you are, which teachers and which subjects you have got. Ofcourse, I will be your art teacher".  
"Hm".

Kanda read the schedule that he received from Tiedoll.

_(Kanda's subjects, classrooms, teachers. Ofcourse all mixed up each day and T means Teacher)_

Mathematics - Room 10 T: Johnny Gill  
Informatics - Computer Room #1 T: Bak Chan  
Biology - Room 87 G.o.E Room T: Klaud Nine  
Chemistry - Science Department Lab #2 T: Reever Wenhamm  
Cooking - Kitchen Room 36 T: Jeryy  
Technology - Material Room 37 T: Zu Mei Chang  
P.E - Gym #5 T: Cross Marian (due to his many absence, majority replacement: Lulu Bell)  
English - Room 51 T: Tyki Mikk  
Art - Art Room #3 T: Froi Tiedoll  
History - Room 94 T: Millenium Earl  
Geography - Room 45 T: Kevin Yeegar  
Religion - Cultural Room #3 T: Winters Socalo  
Music - Music Room #1 T: Allen Walker

_How the hell am I supposed to read this? Che.  
_"Oi Tiedoll, what is ''T''?", asked Kanda harshly.  
"T stands for Teacher", Tiedoll answered.

His gaze rested on the last subject of today. Music.

_Teacher.._ _moyashi!_

* * *

_( Another piece out of Kanda's past ) :_

_The street lanterns lit up, this snowy, dark evening. Kanda walked around, exhausted. Tired of the cold surroundings he hadn't been used to. For a year, he had been struggling around, but the dark evening view with the lanterns always seemed to amuse him.  
Kanda sat down on the street, staring at the sky. When he sat down, he felt the exhaustion throughout his body. "Damn.. but I can't give up here"._

_A man passed by with a plastic bag and saw him sitting on the street. The man walked over to Kanda, and placed his coat on his shoulders._  
_Kanda got startled and almost drew Mugen out of his sheath. "What do you want?!"_

_"Oh, little boy. What are you doing outside in the snowy evening? Don't you have a home?"_

_"Who cares if I do, leave me alone!", yelled Kanda._

_"I can't possibly leave you here alone. How long have you-", the man got interrupted._

_"Go away, old man. Leave me alone! I'm fine on my own"._

_"My my, my name isn't ''old man''. It's Froi-, **Froi Tiedoll**". Tiedoll opened the plastic bag and grabbed a water bottle out of it. He looked at Kanda and smiled._

_"Young one, take this. I bet you must be travelling by yourself"._

_"Che. As if I would ever accept something from a stranger!", nagged Kanda._

_Kanda hesitated at first, but then decided to accept the water. "Don't think I owe you, old man''._

_"Ah, now I feel older than I am!", Tiedoll laughed._

_"..You're noisy.."._

_Day after day, Tiedoll would come to the same spot to see if the boy was there, and he was. Tiedoll always brought food and other things. After all of Tiedoll's effort, Kanda decided to tell him about his life. Some days, they would speak for hours and hours. Some days, Tiedoll showed his drawings, and spoke about the travels he made himself. Kanda learned things from Tiedoll, as well as the other way around._

_On a cold evening, Tiedoll wandered to Kanda._

_"Yuu-kun, I came here to this town to visit an old friend. Tomorrow I'll be leaving. I wouldn't mind if you came along"._

_"Leaving..?", asked Kanda._

_"Yes. To the city I live"._

_Kanda didn't believe his ears. He got a bit attached to Tiedoll. Tiedoll was like a father to him._  
_For Kanda, it wasn't hard to decide._

_"I'll come along"._

* * *

Allen stared at his phone in the middle of the hallway. Someone called him. _Why would someone call me in the middle of work?!  
_He closed his phone and stuck it in his pocket.

_I heard Kanda transferred to this school today. This is like a nightmare coming true. I want to see him, I want to meet him badly again, but I can't.  
__For now, I rather want to avoid him. After what he said to me, and giving it some thought, it's obvious. He hates me. He must hate me so much he can feel the word ''hate'' being carved right in his bones. I can't help it I guess. _

Allen sighed. "But hey! I should get to work. I have classes to teach, soon. Music Room #1, huh", he whispered.

The fangirls in the hallway stared at Allen, and began their 'innocent' moves to impress him.

_"Kyaaa~ It's Allen-sama!"~~_  
_"He's so cute! I can't believe he's a teacher even though he is younger than most of us!"~~_  
_"His white hair matches his skin so well!"~~_  
_"Those clothes.. waaaa! I wanna hug him! He's like a doll!".~~__  
_

On the hallway, he encountered Lavi.

The fangirls now moved their attention to Lavi and changed their strategy by showing their 'flirtatious' moves to impress him.

_"Lavi-sama is here! Waaa! My ovaries are snapping!"~~  
"That perfect, angelic face!"~~  
"His eyes are prettier than my own!"~~  
"Look, look! He's talking to Allen-sama!"~~_

"Moyashi-chaaaan~~", yelled Lavi enthusiastic.

"Oh, Lavi!". Allen faked a smile at him. _Please let this day pass fast._

"How's your day so faaaar?". Lavi turned around. He got into a sexy pose to show off for the fangirls.

_"~KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"._

"Maah maah, could be better. It's pretty tiring". Allen facepalmed. "Lavi, you're attracting too much attention!".

"Sorry , sorry Allen! Okay so hear this. I was gonna tell you a few days ago- before Yuu interrupted - something, remember?".

"Uuh..tell...? Few days ago? Something...?" Allen answered sheepishly. _Oh then. When everything went.. sort of.. still all right.  
_  
"Pfff Allen! You're so mean! Why did you forgeeet!?", Lavi ''cried''.

"No! I didn't forget- it just.. sunk to the bottom of my brains!".

"LISTEN LISTEN!. I want to make a welcome party for you! It's because you moved in the same apartment as me and the meanie Yuu-chan!"

Allen yawned. "Uu.. I'm tired.." _I don't wanna hear anything about Kanda anymore for now._

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to youuuuu! You're the wooorst!"

"I'm sorry Lavi, I'm not really in to parties", said Allen that slowly became a bit grumpy. And e_specially - **not** - when I awkwardly need to face the ba-Kanda._

"Allen.. think about it then? PLEAAASE?~~". Lavi jumped around.

"Fine fine. I'll think about it."

* * *

**haa XD awkward chapter. anyway, enjoy. sorry for the mistakes. c: and it's decided. Kanda will be the seme then xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Kanda's first lesson today was cooking.

He managed to find the classroom he had to be at. Kanda peaked inside the noisy classroom. He let his eyes roll on the flashy figure which his classmates seemed to call 'Jeryy'. _Che. These are my classmates?! And who is that...Jeryy? He's ugly. I've heard of that name before.. Jeryy..Jer- .. _Kanda froze. _That's my teacher?! This is stupid. I want to go home._

Kanda closed his eyes and slowly walked in the classroom. He was the last one to get in. Everyone already got accustomed to each other.  
Everyone stared at Kanda, in silence. The silence made Kanda open his arrogant eyes. _What the hell do they want? _; he thought, when he noticed he was the center of attention.

A moment later, many girls ran over to him.

_"You're so hot! Are you taken?!", asked a girl._  
_"What's your name?!", asked another._  
_"Why do you have such long hair?"~_  
_"You're so pretty! Please date with me!"~_  
_"NO! He's mine!"_

All girls started to fight eachother. The boys stared in awe to Kanda.  
Kanda's irritation grew so large, his demonic aura released around him. He stared around at each and every girl with his icy glare, which made them run away.

_ "WAAA! He is so scary!"~~_

"Che". Kanda closed his eyes again and sat down on a seat all the way in the back. _This is fucking annoying. How am I gonna face the bean sprout? All I can cook is a bit of soba and tempura, nothing more nothing less. I won't survive this class. _He heard his classmates whisper about him. _Che. Troublesome._

"Okaaay, everyone. ~ Quiet pleaaase! I need your attentiooon!", yelled Jeryy.

_His voice is annoying. _

Everyone got quiet so they could listen to Jeryy.  
"Welcome to your very first lesson of your school year, COOKING!~". Jeryy smiled. "Today, I want each of you to provide a dish of choice.~ I will judge on your potential, the taste and the looks of the dish! I won't tolerate a 'no'!~~".

Kanda sighed out of relief. _Ha, I'm saved. I can cook soba. _

"You over theeere~ what's your nameee?", asked Jeryy. Jeryy pointed towards Kanda.

Kanda answered in an annoyed tone.  
"Kanda". He didn't took the effort to look at Jerry.

"Mr. Sourpuss from now on! I want you pay attention~".

"Che."

"It's Jeryy-sensei for you!".

"Shut up. I can do whatever I want".

"No, no, NOOO!~ I am the teacher, and you need to listen!"

Kanda got up and glared at Jeryy. "If I was you...", Kanda threatened, "..I wouldn't dare saying that again".  
There was alot of tension in the class, until Komui bumped in with a new invention. The invention was a robot, made on purpose to find Lenalee.

"LENALEEEE? WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE IS MY LENALEE? LENALEEEEE?!", yelled Komui, as he jumped in tears on the teachers' desk.  
Kanda stared at Komui. "Oi, Komui. Lenalee isn't here".

"Huh? How come a first year knows my name..?" Komui touched his glasses and stared at Kanda. "You must be Kanda Yuu".

"Che".

"Kanda-kun! I hope you'll have fun here. Do you like my inventioooon?~ It's called Komurin 648! Rejoice everyone!~ It's finally finished! - Oh, 1 more thing..", Komui suddenly appeared behind Kanda.  
"Don't touch my Lenalee.., heheh, he..he".

"As if I would ever do something like that". Kanda smirked. _Che. He's so noisy._ _I rather touch bean sprout. I mean- .. NO! I never thought that! Shut up stupid mind! I.. I.. I just.. Ah whatever!_

"Clear? OKAY! ".

Komui ran out of the classroom , chasing his invention.

"WAIT FOR ME, KOMURIIIIN~~~...". Komui's voice echoed.

_Damn idiot._

* * *

Allen sat down on a chair, in Music Room #1.  
He was tutoring a girl how to change your voice pitch during singing to make it sound less plain.

"Now and then I think of when we were together...~" ~

"You said you felt so happy you could d-"

"Okay, okay. Stop, STOP!", said Allen as he waved with his notebook. "You did well, Road, but you will need to work a bit on the acceleration of the pitches".

"Okay Allen-sensei", replied Road with a grin on her face.

Road Kamelot was a 3rd year student with the appearance of a 1st year. She had dark skin, dark purple hair and was well known for picking fights with delinquents.  
Road is small, smaller than Allen. She loved candy and had a doll obsession. She also was obsessed with Allen.  
Little did Kanda know, Road would do anything to hug Allen.

Kanda passed by the music room, and heard a bit of the bean sprout's voice escape from the door. _BEANSPROUT! Wait, who is he talking to?  
_Kanda eavesdropped. _Che, what am I doing? I should talk to him, not eavesdrop. I feel like a stalker._

"Road, I'll give you a demonstration. Then I hope you'll know exactly what I mean with the pitches".  
Allen got up, and walked to the white piano that was standing in the corner of the music room. The sun shined on the white piano. _Ah, this piano.._  
When Allen sat down, he touched a few keys on the piano to get into the mood to play piano.

Road folded her hands together. She watched Allen take a deep breath.

_Wait what is the bean sprout going to do? A demonstration of what? What are pitches? I don't get it. Che. Troublesome.  
_  
Allen gently placed his hands on the piano, and started to play.

* * *

_( A piece out of Allen's past ) _

_"Mana, Mana! Look! A big thing!" , little Allen pointed at the piano in the storefront._  
_"Allen, that 'thing' is a piano. You can play music on it". Mana was surprised that Allen took a liking in the piano. Mana, for some reason, knew how to play piano, but quit playing when he started travelling as a circus clown._

_"Can I have a piano too?", Allen pressed his nose against the window._  
_"How would we carry a piano along, in our travels?", Mana patted Allen on his forehead and sighed as he looked to the boy who desperately wanted a piano._  
_"Maah, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I taught you a few things on a piano, but then.. you'll have to promise me to be a good boy!"_  
_"MANAA.. THANK YOU!". _  
_The little Allen jumped into Mana's arms. "You're the best father ever! I love you, LOVE YOU, LOVE YOUUU!~"._

_After a few weeks, Allen was already able to play the piano. He was such a quick learner, that he was able to compose a song himself by following his instincts. _  
_Sometimes they even played together. _

_"Allen, my son, we need to travel on now", said Mana with a disappointed look. "I'm sorry, Allen"._  
_Little Allen froze for a second, but then hugged Mana's arm. "Mana, it's not your fault! Don't be sad, we can always play piano another time!"_  
_Mana looked down at the naive Allen that clung onto him. _

_"Mhm. That's right, Allen"._

_"Promise?". Allen stared with big, cute, beggar eyes at Mana. _

_"Ah, I guess it can't be helped then". Mana nodded._

_"Promise!".  
_

* * *

Allen closed his eyes as he played, and started to sing;

"Soushite, boyya wa nemuri ni suita..~",

Kanda widened his eyes, out of surprise. _What is this sound? It's.. ..I guess this is what they call 'beautiful'..  
_Kanda blushed because of his thoughts. It was unlike him to think about such things. _Is this the moyashi's doing? How does he even know Japanese?  
_**  
"Ikidzuku, hai no naka no honou..~",  
_  
_"Hitotsu, futatsu..to ~",  
**  
While Allen sang, Kanda couldn't resist to step inside the room. He walked inside, but immediately froze.  
There, he saw his bean sprout sitting behind a piano, playing it, while singing. Kanda wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

**"Watashi wa~.. inori~.. tsuzukeru..",**

Road looked at Kanda that got in, but didn't care.

Kanda thought he saw an angel. An angelic voice, appearance, with the sun shining on him. _B-bean..sprout?..  
__What is he doing to me? Che. My heart is racing.. Damnit. Annoying.  
_Kanda placed a hand on his aching heart. _Every second, this is getting more and more annoying. Che._ He tried his best to control his desires.  
He wanted to hold him.

When Allen finished his song, he sighed before opening his eyes again. _Ah, I did it again. This song.. Mana..._

"Bean sprout.."

Allen jumped up from his seat. He stared right into the eyes of Kanda that whispered his nickname.

There was an awkward silence.

"K-Kanda..", Allen's normal expression faded. _Oh no. The person I tried to avoid for a while. Kanda Yuu. What the hell would his business be here?_

"Bean sprout..", repeated the mighty Kanda, speechless.

"Ah, you were here, listening too?". Allen faked a smile and pretended nothing happened.  
Those words got Kanda annoyed. "What's with that attitude?". Kanda's arrogant eyes saw right through him.

_Shit. Did he just.. notice?... How..what..?- I need to pull myself together. _  
"Road, I hope you understand it for today. I need to go on now!".

"Yees! Allen-sensei. Thank you!". Road hopped away.

Allen was about to leave the classroom, yet Kanda grabbed Allen's wrist which prevented him from leaving.

"Why are you running away? You and I need to talk".

* * *

**bahh xP it was a bit on the short side, this story. but hey! don't blame me. blame school! i was home late today. I'm trying to like.. post 1 chapter per day. if that isn't the case sometimes in the future, I'm sorry! & sorry for the mistakes. hope you enjoy. thanks for all the reviews/favs/followers/readers and stuff. yea. XD**  
**I had a bit of a hard time writing this story, I had a tiny blackout. i went all like *WTHHHFHFHTHHFHFHTUFUUUUFU* 'cuz I didn't have the slightest clue what to put down xD don't worry c: to make up, next chapter will be longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

"T-Talk? Talk about what? Don't be silly! Why did you grab my wrist? Besides uhm.., your break is almost over! Don't you have to eat?", said Allen all nervous. He tried to flail his arms. _I can't take more. Everytime I see his face, hear his voice, it's painful. What he told me back then.. I can't.. I can't stop thinking about Mana's death. I guess it can't be helped. I kind of like him, but our love is never meant-to-be. He's a boy, I am a boy. He's straight, 100%, I bet. The voice of that girl being all familiar with them, I bet it was his girlfriend. _

_What? Don't tell me he forgot. _Kanda became irritated.

"Oi, what are you saying?". Annoyed, Kanda raised his voice. "Are you an idiot? About last time when-.." Kanda didn't continue. He stared in shock at the smaller white haired boy that was standing infront of him, in fear. The bean sprout was trembling. Kanda could feel his fast heartbeat through his wrist.

There was a moment of silence.

Kanda had no clue what to do, watching the bean sprout tremble so much as if he was on the point of crying. _Che. What do people do in situations like these? This kid's been through hella lot, hasn't he? I wonder if I'm to blame, for what I said. I admit, I didn't do it intentionally- but... Che. This is annoying. This is stupid. He isn't even resisting. I still got hold of his wrist. Why does this make me feel bad in my stomach? What do people do, at a time like this!?_

Kanda, confused by his thoughts started to doubt if he should even do something. _I don't like to admit it.. I'm the idiot._

Kanda carefully approached the frozen bean sprout with his other hand and gently patted his head. This made Allen stare at Kanda. Their direct eye contact made Kanda blush, but he didn't back away. Instead, he pulled both of his hands back, including some desires that went through his head after touching his head. _Shit. He's so cute. Why do I want to touch him so much? His hair was so soft. I want to touch his hair again. _Kanda blushed even more. He covered his mouth with his hand. _Che. At this rate...  
_  
Allen felt embarrassed and surprised when Kanda's hand had touched his head. _Why did he..-? His hand.. it was so warm. He had such a big mouth, he has got arrogant eyes. Those eyes, the eyes that pierce through me. They are lonely eyes. Also beautiful. I feel like his eyes are staring right into the depths of my soul. _

Kanda was surprised himself too. He would have never expected himself to touch Allen so gently. Kanda shivered. He was aware that the bean sprout already made him feel different. Different, in a way as if something inside him started to bloom. Kanda's long hidden gentleness came above the water. He never had been gentle with anyone. Kanda felt like, he had to protect the bean sprout. He wanted to do everything for the bean sprout. He wanted to show the bean sprout something. Kanda had no idea what that 'something' was, yet his instincts yelled out how desperately he **wanted** the bean sprout.

"Kanda..", Allen laughed ,"..you're actually a nice guy!"

Kanda got out of his 'trance', irritated. A vein popped inside Kanda's head as he glared at the laughing bean sprout. He lowered his voice.  
"Whats with that comment?", he nagged. "You idiot bean sprout!"  
Allen blinked for a moment, but then glared back;

"It's Allen-sensei for Yuu!"

Kanda wanted to draw his katana, Mugen, but the katana was still laying in the dressing room. "Che. So annoying. You're very lucky I don't have Mugen with me".

"Lucky? No, you're the lucky one here I didn't get you expelled yet!"

"You low bean sprout".

"Old hag".

"What did you just call me?!"

When Allen was about to reply, the bell rang. The break was over.

"Oh, I forgot. Oi, white-haired, I got class from you now", said Kanda in a cold tone. _I'll annoy him throughout the lesson. Che. That's what he deserves for calling me an old hag._

_Wait..what? I am teaching this annoying sourpuss?! Someone, please, save me._

* * *

"I guess my predictions were right huh, old man?"

Bookman closed his eyes and nodded in silence to Cross' response.

Cross threw his cigarette on the ground, lit a new one and crushed the old cigarette with his foot.  
"What I didn't expect, is that they met. They weren't supposed to". He took a sip of his wine. "Ah well, I guess things will just get more and more interesting. As long as they don't make my clothes dirty; It'll be fine", Cross laughed like a maniac because of his own humor.

"But, for them to meet, at a time like this.. I think something, either bad or good, is going to happen", said Bookman, worried.

* * *

"NO! Noo, wait! That's.. NO!", yelled Lavi.

Lavi and Lenalee were playing chess in the Recreation Room of the academy. The Recreation Room was a big room for people to spend their free time playing chess, playing poker, reading comics, auction the things they made in art classes (if those things had turned out well), playing table tennis, stargazing at night and much more.

"No waiting Lavi~, you clearly lost!", Lenalee smiled like an innocent devil.  
"Waa, Lenalee-chaaan~ so mean! ANOTHER ROUND!". Lavi got up and stretched his arms. "But first! I am gonna get something to drink. Do you want something too?"  
Lenalee stared at Lavi. "No thank you! Come back fast please. When you're back, I wanna ask you something. You need to answer!", she demanded.  
"Oooh~ are you gonna ask me if I like youuu? Ofcourse I like you too Lenalee, mon amour~", Lavi teased Lenalee, which seemed to not enjoy it very much.  
"Aah moooh, Laviii, no!" She crossed her arms. "About this 'Allen' kid ofcourse!"

Lavi froze for a second, then got into an emo corner. "WAAH, Lenalee, do you want to know about him so badly? Do you like him more than me? You're such a betrayer Lenaleeee...~".  
"Laaavi, stop that! I was just curious because of what happened at your home. You mentioned this 'Allen' and Kanda seemed to be..different! Different than usual! It's kind of creepy, since he's always so heartless and cold.."  
With that comment, Lavi recovered fast and sat down on the chair again. He completely lost the interest to get a drink.  
"Yeah, I asked Allen. He seemed alright so, I don't think theres any problem. But hey! Yuu-chan is Yuu-chan, no need to help him! He'll kill us anyway". Lavi nodded to his own brilliant answer.  
Lenalee sighed. "Lavi, don't be so mean to your friend!".  
"Sorry, sorry! Then, how about this; Yuu-chan is like the devil with a heart, but his heart is locked up far, faaaaaaar away from here.. that will never be reached, so he stays cold forever?"  
"LAVI! That's almost the same thing put into different words!". Lenalee facepalmed. _Geez, really can't help this kid._

"If you're really that interested in Allen, I could tell you!~"

Road suddenly popped up behind the two of them.

"Uaah no.. it's Road! Don't hit me, I don't have money!", Lavi shaked. "I think I can see the light..."

When Road was just a first year, she punched Lavi into his face because he was peeking into the girls' dressing room.

"Ah, Road!~ Please don't mind that idiot. So! Who's this 'Allen'?!"

"It's a music teacher! He has got white hair, a red scar on his face. He's small, skinny. He wears a glove on only one of his hands, which is kind of weird. But he is very, VERY talented! He played piano for me the other day, and then Kanda came in with a what-the-hell-is-happening-here face! HA! That was such a priceless face! I pretended not to care so he wouldn't lose his temper and snap out of it! Allen looks a bit feminine and fragile, but he is Cross Marian's pupil. YES. Cross Marian's pupil! That red-haired bastard gym teacher who hates to work so much he skips it, drinks wine all day and smokes all day round, chasing women! He's actually a lazy fuck. Anyway- back to the Kanda-Allen part, I sooo think Kanda has a thing for him. The weird part where they're both boys- yet, KANDA IN LOVE? It sounds damn impossible! Also interesting. He was all staring at Allen like *WAAWAA I found my precious angel wuwu now come to daddy*! Allen is smart, he's the youngest of all teachers- even younger than us! So in a summary, Allen is just a bean sprout. "

Lavi's jaw dropped. Lenalee got shocked.  
"KANDA...", said Lenalee  
"IS..", followed Lavi  
"IN LOVE!?", they yelled in unision.

"Well, that's what it looks like. From my point of view, it's pretty obvious. Oh yeah, but things got awkward when Allen saw Kanda. I think something happened".

The idiot rabbit and Lenalee were both still recovering from the shock after hearing something so crazy. "...You've gotta be kidding me, R-Road", muttered Lavi.

"I'd say, ask them yourself!"~ Road stuck her tongue out. She hopped away, singing._ "Watashi wa sagashitteruuu...~"_

"Lenalee, what was that just now? We are seriously gonna have to ask those two!".

"MHM, HMM!", she nodded. _UWAAA, I LOVE YAOI!  
_

* * *

**ahh boo. I.. I was gonna make this longer but.. meehh i suck XD i'm tired. ALMOST WEEKEND PEOPLE! Enjoy. Oh right; theres one more thing. When I write a story I dont really like to describe how surroundings COMPLETELY look like. Only bits. thats cus I want, when people read my story, that with the little descriptions I give them to have an image themselves in their mind, how it would look like if they were the ones there. Like the black order academy! I like how everyone's image could be different, and unique. c:**


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell do you guys want?!", nagged Kanda. He took his coat off and placed it on the blue armchair, together with Mugen. "Why are you even in my home? GET OUT! I don't ever recall giving you people permission to enter. You'll only turn everything in a mess!"

It was already the end of the week, Friday. Kanda had finished his very first school week, most of the time irritated. He ran into a few minor problems though, with his creepy aura. There were complaints about Kanda, that he was too scary and like the devil itself.

"Yuu-chaan~ is it trueee? Is it true that you like Alleeeen?~". Lavi jumped on Kanda's couch and made himself at home. "Wew, it feels like I haven't been here for ages".

"Maah Kandaaa, who's Allen? Tell me all about him! PICTURES PLEASE~!", Lenalee sat down next to Lavi. She grabbed the decoration that was on the table to inspect it. The decoration was a little statue of a white dragon. Lavi rubbed his face against the pillow that was on the couch. "So soft...", he muttered.

Kanda stopped his actions out of surprise because of what the two asked. _Me? Like the bean sprout? Che. No way in hell. He's constantly making me feel weird. He's a guy, so am I, there's no way- _"Like the bean sprout? No chance. And I never told you you could just invite yourself and make yourself at home! DON'T DIRTY MY STUFF LAVI!", he snarled when he saw Lavi drooling on his pillow. "Che. I don't wanna clean again!"

The annoyed Japanese boy got hold of his katana, drew Mugen out of its sheath, pointing it at Lavi. "You're going to die if you don't stop that shit. It's disgusting".  
"Stop it Kanda! We're just curious! I know you're lying Kanda, just tell us the truth already~", Lenalee pushed.  
Kanda snapped. His demonic, irritated aura filled with icy hatred came free. _It's already worse enough that I can't even do something WITHOUT thinking of the bean sprout. Then this happens. I SO HATE HIM._

Lenalee and Lavi both hid behind the couch. "S-SPARE US!", they both yelled. Lavi started to pray to god as if he saw the light; "God please save me from this demon.., before I meet my final end right here, I can't die yet, I still need to date 48573 women including Lenalee!". Lenalee chanted; "Oniisan..oniisan..oniisan..oniisan.."

Kanda withdrew Mugen. "Che. So annoying, both of you. Just shut up. I won't do anything, YET. Just don't pester me about the bean sprout anymore. I don't like him and that's final! He makes me feel so weird in my stomach. Isn't that crazy?" Kanda decided to tell everything. During the speech, Lenalee and Lavi carefully listened and rejoined back on the couch. They both knew Kanda liked the bean sprout, but they never would've thought he'd fall for anyone, let alone; fall for men! When Kanda finished his speech, Lenalee just nodded wisely and Lavi already fell asleep out of boredom.

"R-a-b-b-i-t...", Kanda grunted in a low voice. Lavi kept on sleeping. "K-Kanda, just leave him..", whispered Lenalee. "...he's just tired that's all! There's no way he'll find it boring or s-something.. Kanda, dont worry...! Ehe..hehe..", she lied. "Che". Lenalee managed to save Lavi's ass and she sighed. _Wew, for a second I thought he was gonna die for real. _  
Kanda crossed his arms. "About the rabbit..", he started, "he wanted to do this party thing right?" Lenalee nodded silently, plus answered. "He told me about it when I was in the library. It's weekend anyway, so can't we organize something?"

While Kanda and Lenalee discussed about the plans, which didn't really work out since Kanda didn't care if we went with one plan or another and Lenalee couldn't decide, Lavi woke up. It already had become dark outside. He rubbed his eye and the eye under his eyepatch like a little baby, then felt a cold glare gazing at him. "Huh?", he yawned, got out of his sleepy mode and stared right into the annoyed eyes of Kanda. Lavi froze. "K-Kan..Kanda.. ehe..he..eh.."  
"Oi, Lavi..", Kanda sounded as if the devil had possessed him, "..did you sleep well?"  
"Y-Ye..yes.. yes yes ..yes!". Kanda kept on glaring at Lavi, making the red-head almost faint out of fear. Kanda enjoyed the view. _Che. That's what the idiot rabbit gets for messing up my pillow when he drooled. _Kanda just looked away and sighed, uninterested. "You're such a pussy". With those words, Kanda turned back to Lenalee which seemed to write down more ideas on a piece of paper. _Can't this annoying woman pick fast?_

"You're so mean!", Lavi said.  
"Che." The Japanese samurai poked Lavi in his neck with the scabbard of Mugen, making Lavi gulp. Lavi could feel the katana's sheath touch his skin, as well as the feeling that he would be kicked in his grave sooner or later. "Rabbits like you should just stay obedient, before getting eaten on Christmas eve".  
_Always so scary, that Kanda. He's getting scarier by the second, isn't he? I bet the demon inside him is taking control!_ , thought Lavi.

"DONE!", yelled Lenalee. "Huh? What is? What were you guys doing?", wondered Lavi. "Che. Your idiotic idea. If it wasn't for the bean sprout I wouldn'tve even stuck my nose in this", Kanda snarled. Lenalee was so excited about showing her idea, she almost shove the paper with the ideas down both of the boy's throats. "LOOK!"  
Kanda and Lavi read what it said, written in sloppy handwriting;

**[ WELCOME PARTY FOR ALLEN-KUN,**

**FOOD: - cookieeeshhs, - soba (for the lovely yuu-chan), - crisps, - popcorn (^o^ meh luvh popcorn), - steak for the sleeping Lavi (well.. not anymore hi hi =^~^=) etc.**

**DRINKS: -water. duuhh, because that's so boss, - miku hatsune's vegetable juices (they're cheap and tasteh) , - beer etc**

**PEOPLE: Allen himself ¬o¬''/Kanda/Lenalee/Lavi/Road/Miranda/? Cross ?/Marie/Daisya/Jasdero/Debitto etc**  
**o**  
**/l\ ~~ ALLEN-KUN**  
**/\ ps. also need something to prevent my nii-san from barging in. ]**

Kanda blinked before he started his complaints, "What the hell is with this hand writing? I can't even read it. Lenalee oi, what is 'luvh'? Seriously what is this crap?" _Is this some foreign language or what? What the hell is up with all those symbols plus those weird things? _Kanda raised his eyebrow, trying to figure out the ''language''.

"Lenalee-chaaan~", Lavi hugged her out of happiness. "THANK YOU FOR THINKING ABOUT MEEHH.. what would I do without steak-", Kanda smacked Lavi on his head. "Don't touch her, you perverted one eyed rabbit".  
"O-ouch..hhggh...K-Kanda..mean!"  
"Mean? Do you want me to kick your sorry ass out of my damn house?"  
"N-no..no..."  
"Che. Thought so".

"Aah, stop fighting you two! Anyway, are you both in?!" _Those boys sure act like kids, pft._

"Che. Whatever works".

"Well, ofcourse Lenalee, buuuut.. I asked the bean sprout a couple of days ago.. and.. he said he wasn't interested in parties!", told the jumpy red-head.

"Huh?", commented Lenalee like an airhead.

The atmosphere turned dark. "Oi..Lavi..what's that crap..?", said Kanda slowly, changing his voice from normal to threatening low. "You both came into my house for such a mess but you both don't even know for sure if the bean sprout himself will even agree?! Get the fuck out before I kill you, rabbit!"

"L-Le..Lenalee help.. why only kill me and not Lenalee?! WAA, BETRAYER!", Lavi ran throughout the room with Kanda chasing him. "RABBIT, STAND STILL SO I CAN SLICE YOU INTO PIECES, DON'T BREAK MY STUFF LIKE THAT!"

Lenalee seemed to be deep into her thoughts, jumping to a solution.

_Then, isn't it our duty to convince Allen-kun we should hold a party?_

* * *

Allen was cuddling with the blankets of his bed, in boxers in the dark. He already ate his dinner and finished everything he had to do. _I think I did everything. Laundry, cleaning the house, giving the plants water, looking through the schedules, reading files, oh I called Komui about the sections and.. wait.. I forgot something.. ..thinking about Kanda? _Allen made himself blush. "I'm such an idiot", he simply muttered. _I need to stop thinking about him. I seriously need to stop. I mean yeah he's so arrogant and annoyed all the time, irritated, angry, like a devil, jerk, he think's hes the 'boss' of everything, I can't even do something, like have a proper conversation, since for him his 'personal space' is already interrupted within a 20 meter range, or my head will be cut off huh? Yeah, he's mean! So mean! He's.. he's perfect.._

Allen rolled around on his bed like a little kid, fidgeting with his hands. "Waah, I don't get it anymore! I am his teacher, okay, I am younger than Kanda but it's.. everything is just so awkward! No way in hell we could have something right? But can't he just be a tiny.. tiny.. tiiiny bit nicer, even if it was just for a little while?"  
The small boy played with his white hair. He stared at the ceiling. _I want to see_ _him._

Allen closed his eyes so he could focus on thinking about his crush, Kanda. The thoughts of thinking about Kanda alone, got Allen a bit excited. _I wonder how his chest looks like. I know because of his school uniform that he's tall, and not fat or anything.. He's.. he's sexy. Yeah, sexy. I also wonder what kind of expression he'd have if he smiled. I wish I was the one to make him smile. It'll never be me, I bet._

* * *

**gosh, finally done xD enjoy. hope you like it. **


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning when Allen woke up, he found himself on the ground again, hugging his pillow. _Huh? How the hell did I get on the ground?_ He stared at the clock that was hanging on the wall. _It's only 8 am.__ A dream? No.. a nightmare? I don't know.. I can't remember anything. W-wet d..dream?.._ Allen stared at his boxers which were a bit wet. Allen blushed right up to his ears. _T-This..even this never happened before.. I'm such a pervert. I guess my desires for Kanda are bigger than I thought._

He got up, went with his hand through his hair and placed the pillow back on the bed. _It's finally weekend and all, but I've got nothing to do. Perhaps I should go to Lavi? Meh. If I'd go to him, I should better do that in the afternoon. Don't want any headaches this morning. K-Kanda..? No, not for now. I will be embarrassed to death, probably._

Allen walked to the kitchen, peeked inside the fridge only to see if there was something he could eat. There were only a few things in the fridge, not enough to last throughout the weekend. (Poor Allen) . "Waah, I don't feel like shopping! It's always a pain in the ass to carry six bags with supplies home..".  
The small white-haired boy decided to take a shower first, then go out.

* * *

"Ah..hah..haah..haaaa..CHHHHOOOOOOO!"  
"That's disgusting, idiot rabbit! If you're going to sneeze, sneeze somewhere else!"

Kanda and Lavi were on their way to the supply store.

Lavi had texted Kanda at 7.30 am, just because he couldn't sleep and he knew the supply store would have a huge discount. Especially with meat. Lavi knew there would be many people going to the store, so it was now or never. Kanda on the other hand, was still asleep that time. Lavi's texts woke him up. Kanda's morning got ruined so bad he literally ran to Lavi's door in his pajama pants plus Mugen, kicked it down and threatened him with his Katana. Ofcourse, Lavi was terrified to death. Lavi apologized 100 times before Kanda had finally forgiven him.

"Yuu-chan~, I can't help it! I caught a cold".  
Kanda glared at Lavi, as a sign he shouldn't use his first name again.  
"S-sorry..sorry..", Lavi smiled awkwardly, wiping away the mucus with a tissue that escaped out of his nose.  
"Lavi, how did you even catch one? I know you're a careless rabbit but you always walk around with a scarf. You're an unbelievable idiot somewhere aren't you?", asked Kanda. "I don't have the slightest idea but- why do you ask.. OH? Could it maybe be that you caaare? I KNEW IT YUU-CHAN! YOU HAVE A HEART!", Lavi tempted to hug Kanda, but Kanda immediately smacked him with the sheath of Mugen. "Che. Shut up. Like hell I'd care about you".  
"I..I t-take my comment ..back", muttered Lavi in pain. There was a clear red spot on Lavi's face.

Kanda sighed. "Next time I won't have mercy".

The two boys arrived at the supply store, which didn't seem to be very crowded. They stepped inside, where they saw all kinds of signs. Those signs had clearly written 'DISCOUNT' on them and a percentage, in black.

"Kanda kanda! Look!", the jumpy rabbit ran off to where all the meat was located. "Thirty percent off of meatballs, fifty percent off of sausages.. sixty percent off of STEAK! I'm in heaven!". He grabbed a few packages of meat and hugged them. "Ooh my babies, come to daddy!~~"

"Che. How childish". _Baka Usagi __is so noisy, I'm seriously gonna look somewhere else and pretend I don't know him._

Kanda wandered around the dairy products. _I'm not a big fan of milk, but.._

* * *

**( FLASHBACK , Tiedoll's house a few days ago ) **_"Yuu-kun! Please have some milk". Tiedoll bothered Kanda with a glass of warm milk._  
_"I refuse"._  
_"Yuu-kun. It's good for you. If you're not going to drink it now, you have to promise me to buy yourself a carton later"._  
_"Kanda, give up, you know Tiedoll is like this", whispered Marie to Kanda. Kanda's hands turned into fists. "Fine, fine! Just shut up already!", responsed Kanda._  
_"Hahaha, Kanda! I can't believe you're actually obeying Marie!", said Daisya with a big grin. _  
_"What's with that attitude, Daisya? Are you trying to be cool?", asked Kanda with an annoyed glare. _  
_"Well, I am cool! I won 43 soccer matches in a row, remember? When we were young!"_  
_"Che. What are you trying to prove with that?", Kanda pointed his katana at Daisya. "I'll beat you 43 times in a row with kendo, so don't even try!"._  
_"Both of you, please stop..", sighed Marie._  
_  
Noise Marie is one of the three adopted sons of Froi Tiedoll. He is the eldest of the three. Marie is always calm and quiet. He has a dark skin color, not much hair and is very tall. Tiedoll took him in because when Marie was 3 years old, he got into a car accident with his parents. The accident killed his parents and blinded Marie, permanently. Because of his blindless, Tiedoll took the poor boy in. He has very good hearing and always tries to prevent Kanda from taking out his anger and irritation to Tiedoll. The youngest one is Daisya Barry. Daisya is the trouble maker of the three and loves to play soccer with his friends. One day, he got banished from his town and had nowhere to go, since he was such a trouble maker. Tiedoll didn't mind, and just took him under his wing. He shaved his hair because he couldn't stand the sweat that was constantly stuck in his hair after a very long soccer match and likes the sound of bells. He loves to piss people off, especially Kanda. Because of that, Marie also tries to prevent Daisya to not make Kanda angry or make any mess._

* * *

_..because I just went along I somehow end up having to buy some...  
_Kanda looked around the huge amount of different kinds of milk. "..What the hell am I supposed to pick? Yoghurt cartons look the same as the milk ones!"

In the meanwhile, Allen walked into the store. "Ah, so much discount! I don't know where to start".  
He took the list he made at home out of his messy pocket. _First.. vegetables! Where are they again..?  
_Since Allen's sense of direction sucked, he stared all over the place from where he stood to find an employee. He saw an employee that was restocking some products. The employee was tall and had medium length dark hair, curly, in a loose ponytail. He looked mid thirties.  
Allen went over to the employee. "Uhm..",  
The employee turned his head down, staring at Allen. Allen looked at the name plate that was on his shirt. Sheril Camelot. _Camelot.. wait.. is that-?  
_  
"Is there something you need, cute little boy~?", asked Sheril with a smile.  
"Ah..uhm..could you please show me where the vegetables are?", responsed Allen politely.  
"My my, ofcourse I will for such a cute one as you! Just a moment!". He finished restocking some last products, then swept his attention right back to Allen.  
The flirtatious Sheril became interested in Allen. He never saw such a young, cute boy with white hair before. The red scar on his face got him even more interested.

"Follow me~ cutiepie!".  
"Uh, okay!". _He has the same last name as Road. Maybe her uncle?  
_Allen obeyed Sheril and followed him around.

When they arrived at the vegetables section, Allen bowed, thankfully. There was no one at the vegetables section yet.  
"Thank you, sir!".  
"Maahh maah cutie~ you don't have to be so formal. Call me Sheril, that's more than enough~". Sheril smiled evilly. "And who might you be, young one?~"

"Allen, Allen Walker".  
Sheril blinked twice. "Y-you're that kid of Cross..?" _How interesting. Now I got more reasons to seduce him.  
_"Huh? Do you know Master?" _Why is Cross, out of all people, known by a GUY? , _thought Allen.

"Well, you could.. just say.. we're familiar with eachother". Sheril moved closer to Allen, making Allen walk backwards. "Uhm, Sheril, what are you doing..?"  
Sheril got hold of Allen's hand. "Don't resist, I just want to have your number~ A cute boy like you is a must-have!"

The Japanese samurai walked with his milk carton near the vegetables section. _Che. Vegetables, I remember them being somewhere around here.._

When he made a turn to the left, he saw the bean sprout. _Bean..sprout? What is he doing here-  
_Then, Kanda's eyes rest on the unfamiliar guy. The unfamiliar man was trying to touch Allen. Allen was resisting, struggling, his eyes screamed for help, but his throat kept silent, in fear. Kanda didn't knew what he saw. Kanda's heart skipped a beat. He didn't hesitate for a moment. He ran with the milk carton in his left hand to the rescue, punching the man on the ground with his right hand. The man lied there, unconscious.

"Don't touch Allen", snarled the pissed off Kanda.  
Kanda's anger built up so high he really wanted to slice the guy to death.

"K-Kanda?", whispered the white-haired boy that was trembling. _Kanda..? He.. he protected me? W-wait.. did he just..call me by my name?_

Kanda seemed to cool off a bit when he saw the bean sprout, unharmed.  
Allen could almost cry out of happiness. Not only did the guy he had a crush on protect him, he also called him by his name.  
It was silent for a moment, then Kanda couldn't take it anymore. He stepped forward to hug the bean sprout in relief.  
"You're okay..right?", whispered Kanda.

Allen, surprised by Kanda's hug, laughed. His heart beat faster. Allen felt a blush covering his cheeks, but was well hidden in Kanda's arms.  
"K-Kanda.., you called me by my first name".

Kanda's cheeks became slightly red. "Idiot bean sprout, who would worry about something like that right now? That guy was trying to molest you!". _Che. He's so stupid._

"I'm fine, Kanda, I'm fine".

"Ahem", started Lavi. Lavi was attracted by the ruckus that was going on at the vegetable section, finding the two hugging as if they were lovers.  
They both let go of eachother, startled.

"L-Lavi! You're here too!"

"Che. The idiot rabbit arrived".  
"Maah Yuu-chaaan~ That's so mean! What were you two lovebirds doinggg?", Lavi walked over to them with a bright smile when he saw Allen getting shy.  
He noticed the man on the ground.  
"WAAA, DEAD PERSON?", screamed Lavi.

"Idiot, he's not dead, just out for a little while".

"What happened then?~~", asked Lavi curiously.

"Che. None of your business!"

"Lavi, I'll tell you".

"Wooohooo, thank you Allen~! SEE! He is human! You don't have the slightest bit of humanity in you, Yuu-chan~".

Kanda got annoyed. "I'm going to kill you!".

Lavi ran away, with Kanda chasing after Lavi. Allen facepalmed, then thought about the hug from earlier.

_Why did Kanda hug me? There's no describing in words how happy it had made me. Kanda is a nice person somewhere, isn't he?  
__If I only was able to hold him for a little longer..  
_

* * *

**_there! done. enjoy._**


	10. Chapter 10

"Kanda, don't do it!".

The young white-haired teenager carried six bags filled with supplies which Allen can manage with for a week and Kanda was trying to help since he only carried a carton of milk and a tiny package of soba. They were on their way back to the apartment.

"Shut up, idiot bean sprout! No wonder you're so small. I bet carrying all those six bags sure made you shrink some".

Allen glared, with sparks, at Kanda.

"K-a-n-d-a, don't forget I'm still your teacher, I can make you write 2000 lines as punishment".

"Aah, you guys sure are best friends~~!". Lavi hopped behind them with some steak.

"Che. Oi, useless rabbit. Instead of using your mouth use your strength and help too".

"Kanda, no, I can handle this by myself!", said Allen. _I told him plenty of times I can handle this! Can't he listen?_

"Che. Fine. If you fall or anything I won't give a shit". _Che. So annoying. _

Allen grinned. "So cold, Kanda. I know you wanna hug me like you did back then in the store".

Kanda froze for a second, then started to blush. "SHUT UP! I'm going to kill you if you mention it again!"

"Maah, Yuu-chan is blushing! Look!". Lavi laughed while he pointed at Kanda.

Kanda chuckled. "J-Just on whose side are you, idiot rabbit?!", yelled Kanda. _At this rate I'm really gonna have to kill him!_

_Huh? Kanda is blushing? Why would Kanda blush? Maah, it's probably nothing._ , thought Allen. Allen looked at Kanda's face. _He's so cute when he's blushing.._

"Oh yeah, Alleeeen. Me, Lenalee and Kanda are going to prepare the welcome party for you tomorrow. You'll come riiight?~"

Kanda pressed on the button of the traffic light, then stared at the bean sprout's face that jumped from normal in despair. "Bean sprout?"  
_SHIT! I told Lavi I was gonna think about that. Even though I'm not interested in parties.. well.. Kanda is coming so-...  
_  
Allen's expression changed fast. He nodded with a smile. "Yeah! I'll come".  
"Ehh? REALLY? ARE YOU REALLY COMING?", yelled the rabbit filled with enthusiasm.

"Che. You heard him didn't you? Idiot Lavi. You're being noisy". _I'd be hella pissed off if he refused._

As they arrived at the apartment, they entered the apartment with alot of noise. The noise attracted Lenalee together with Komui.

"Yo, everyone! Komui heeere!~".

"Kanda! Lavi!". Lenalee waved. She slowly walked closer.

"Ohh Lenalee!", Lavi waved back cheerfully.

"Che."

"Don't get too close to them Lenalee! I won't let them harm you~!", he hugged her legs.

"Aah moohh, nii-san, nothing will happen!"

"But Lenalee..."

Lenalee inspected the youngster which was carrying all those heavy bags. "Do you need some help?"

"LENALEE NO~!", yelled Komui. He got on his knees in tears as if the world was ending.

"Nii-san, stay out of this!" _I have such a troublesome brother. But it's okay, I still love him!_

"There goes mr. sister complex. So noisy, can't you shut up?", bragged Kanda.

"Sister..complex? What's that?", asked Komui with a blank face.

"Che. Dumb", whispered Kanda. _And I'm seriously have to believe after hearing that he's still the head of the school I'm attending?_

"Oh, Allen-kun". Komui touched his glasses and looked at the white haired boy which was trying to keep itself out of the awkward conversation.

"Ah, Komui genshu". Allen placed the heavy bags on the ground. **_ (*genshu =_ chief)  
**  
"T-That's Allen?!", Lenalee pointed at him.

"Me..? What's with me?"

"Maah, Allen! Don't have to get shy! That is Lenalee". Lavi swept his arm around Allen and whispered; "she's hot isn't she~?"

"Lavi, what are you saying? I got no interest for that!".

Lenalee ran over to him and grabbed both of his hands. "ALLEN! I heard all about you~ You're so cute! How did you get white hair?! Did you know, Yuu is-".

The blushing Japanese samurai quickly placed his hand on Lenalee's mouth. "Shut up, Lenalee!"

"Mm..l-li..k...k...li...e..mm..", she struggled.

Komui snapped. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LENALEE! LET GO THIS INSTANT!"  
He, out of nowhere, grabbed a gun, filled with sleep capsules and shot Kanda with it.

"KANDAAA!", yelled Lavi/Allen/Lenalee in unision.

It hit Kanda in his neck. He opened his eyes wide out of surprise by the sting he felt in his neck. The three who stared at Kanda were enormously surprised it had hit him so easily.

"What are you doing nii-san! Didn't I tell you to put that away! You already shot enough!", complained Lenalee.  
Lavi tried his best to control his laughter. "Y-Yuu-chan got sh..shot.. kh..", tears gathered in his eyes. He burst out into laughter, "hahahaha!".  
Allen already laughed as hard as he possibly could, halfway leaning against the wall. "KANDA! HAHAHA. He got hit!"

Kanda ceased all his actions. Kanda was clearly pissed off as hell. A demonic aura spread all over. "Komui..", he spoke, as he lowered his tone which made everyone freeze in agony; "you know you're going to die now..right..?" He stared very deadly at Komui with a smirk. He had several thoughts in his head about how he would kill him.

As he walked to Komui, his movements slowly became slower. "W-what's this? I feel..", he muttered. Kanda dropped the milk and soba. Then, Kanda fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Kanda! What did you shoot at him?!", yelled Allen who rushed right over to the unconscious boy on the ground.

"Yuu~! Hang on in there".

Lenalee simply facepalmed since she had seen these kind of things hundreds of times before. "Nii-san, look what you did!"

Komui innocently stared clueless down at Kanda, then back at Lenalee. ". . . Turtles?"

* * *

It was evening. Since it was already dark outside, the street lanterns lit up all over beautifully.

Kanda slowly opened his eyes. Kanda hugged the blankets. His hair was untied. _Where am I..? _He immediately sat straight. "I need to kill that bastard Komui!", he whispered. _But no seriously, where am I? This bed sure is comfortable though. _He got out of the bed. _I can smell something.. food? _Kanda opened the bedroom door.  
He cautiously gazed around. _My coat is on the couch.. together with Mugen. Che. Anyway, this living room isn't that badly decorated._

Allen, who heard Kanda walk around, walked over to the living room. "Ah, Kanda, you're awake. You've been passed out for quite a while. I had to take you in here since Lavi was kind of afraid to.. um..yeah.."  
Kanda surprisingly blinked when he saw the bean sprout. _So I'm at the bean sprout's place. Che. Why does this make me feel nervous?_  
"Che."  
"Nehh Kanda, you don't have to be so tense! I won't kill you or anything! I was in the kitchen, preparing the soba that you had along. I didn't know what else to cook."  
"Oi bean sprout," started Kanda who had still a bit weakened movements, "don't go touch my stuff without permission. I never asked for any help!" _A meal cooked by the bean sprout.. I want to try it.._  
"My name is Allen. A-L-L-E-N. Idiot Kanda!", defended Allen. _Why does he always have to be so damn grumpy?! I'm almost starting to regret taking him here._

"Always so annoying, noisy ant".

"What's with that comment? Do you want food or not?!"

"Che. Are you my mom or something?"

"No, but-"

"Then shut the hell up!"

"Never!"

"So persistent", stated Kanda.

Allen walked irritated to the kitchen, to finish up the soba he was preparing for Kanda. _Shall I throw this away..? No.. I won't._ He placed the soba on a plate, adding soy sauce. _If he eats this and still is gonna act grumpy, I'm gonna kick his ass._

When Allen returned to the living room, carrying the soba, he found the samurai sitting on his couch.

"Che. You sure took a long time. You were gonna give me soba weren't you?"

"What's with that attitude? You didn't want it at first. I was literally planning to throw it away!"

"Just give it already!"

Allen placed the soba on the coffee table infront of him, chopsticks included. "Eat".

Kanda's eyebrow twitched. "Don't demand me around, bean sprout".

Allen eagerly waited for Kanda to take his first bite. He wanted Kanda to comment on his first time of cooking soba.  
Kanda got hold of the chopsticks, muttering 'Itadakimasu', then started to eat.  
Kanda didn't say a single word when he finished all of the soba.

"And?"

"And what?", Kanda glared at Allen.

"Aren't you gonna give me any compliments?"

"Compliments? None even slipped through my mind".

"..." _He's so cold._

Kanda saw the disappointment in Allen's eyes. _Why is he looking like that? Did he seriously wait all this time for me to compliment? What do I even need to say?..  
_He sighed. "But, it wasn't all too bad".

Kanda's honest comment made Allen blush. Allen quickly looked away. _I seriously can't take it. When he puts it like that it's too cute for words!_

_Did I say something wrong? Why is he looking away?_

Kanda tempted to get up so he could place the empty plate in the kitchen, but Allen stopped him.  
"I'll do it. You're the guest, after all". He grabbed the plate and went over to the kitchen, placing it in the sink.

"Che. Trying to be polite. Annoying".

When Allen returned, he sat down next to Kanda with a slight blush on his face. He glimpsed at Kanda's face.

"Did you know Kanda? You're pretty sexy with your hair untied".

By hearing that, Kanda's heart started to race. "What the hell is with that comment, idiot bean sprout?!", he bragged, covering half of his face with his arm since he felt a blush coming up. Allen simply smiled, thinking about how cute Kanda is when he makes that kind of expression.

There was an awkward silence.

Allen decided to turn on the television to kill the silence. "Ah, sorry! Did you want to watch something?", he asked.

"Che. Do whatever the hell you want".

"Okay, grumpy person".

_What do people do in situations like these? Chat? What the hell am I supposed to say to him? He's being so annoying. I don't like watching television..  
_Kanda stared at Allen's hand that was resting on the couch. He blushed even more. _NONO. I shouldn't touch that! I'm starting to become an idiot!_

After a while of staring, he couldn't help himself. Every second he wasted on staring at his hand, the more urges he gained to grab it.

Kanda gulped. He slowly moved his hand above Allen's; then placed it on his.

* * *

**enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

At that moment, for Allen, it almost seemed like time itself stopped.

The (almost always) annoyed samurai quickly pulled his hand back, pretending he did so on accident, fixing his hair bangs. _Che. Did I have to do that? His hand felt warm. My hand was only a bit bigger than his. Those slender fingers.. _Kanda bit on his lip. _God. I can't stop thinking about him. I want to touch him even more. Why does he make me suffer like this? I bet he put me under some weird spell. Che. He's stupid. Perhaps I should leave. But I'm not fully recovered yet.. Well who said I'd need the bean sprouts' help anyway?! _

_What was Kanda's hand doing on mine...? Did he even notice he placed his hand..there..?_ The white-haired teen didn't move an inch. He just stared infront of him with ten red shades of blush. Allen tried to maintain himself by turning his hands into clenching fists, impatiently chewing on his own teeth. _Oh no. I feel like a fire engine. Why did he do such a thing? More importantly.. I can't slow my heartbeat down.. Kanda! I want to touch him. I want to hold him. __He's only making things harder for me._

Kanda stared at Allen's fists, then at his face. _He's not gonna complain?_

Since Allen wanted to control himself the best he could, because if he ran out of control who knows what he might do to Kanda, he quickly thought of a plan. A plan to help himself and prevent Kanda from thinking he's acting suspicious. Allen sighed, then gazed right into Kanda's dark grey eyes. He hesitated for a moment, then decided to comment;

"Kanda, what's with that? Didn't you see my hand was located over there? Don't invade my personal space".

Inside Kanda's head, many comments filled with hatred popped up. The bean sprout's comment made him furious.

"Who's the idiot that dragged me over to his house in first place?". Kanda looked above Allen. "I can't see him- oh wait! There he is," Kanda got hold of Mugen and pointed it at Allen, "you're just so small, like bean sprout, it was kind of hard to find you". Kanda grinned.

Allen counter attacked. He grabbed both of Kanda's wrists, moving his arms aside. _He's getting me really irritated now._ "You silly Japanese rice-eating demon! Do you think you can really kill me?!"

"What's up with me being Japanese? Che. Keep your paws off of me, you British lap dog of the Queen!"

Allen's touch seemed to have quite an effect on Kanda. It made the samurai blush.

"Why are you involving the Queen I don't even care about in this, Kanda?! I'm not a dog!"

Kanda hesitated before commenting and sighed in disturbance. "Aren't you British people drooling over the Queen or something?", he asked. "Surprisingly, you can really bark like a dog! Che. You're being annoying".

"No! Atleast, I'm not!"

"Che. Shut up, liar".

"Whatever". Allen let go of Kanda.

Allen turned the television back off, and got up to stretch his arms. "By the way Kanda, it's already 8 pm. Are you gonna stay here?" _Kanda please say yes, say yes, say yes.. I hate how I can't touch you. I don't like it if you leave. I don't like it when we're apart. I know that you live in the same building as I do, only a few meters away, but it hurts. It's still too far away. It hurts to know that we can't be together, it hurts to know that every second we are spending, and will spend, with eachother- it won't last forever. We'll have to part our ways if you say 'no'. But even if you say 'yes', the parting will be later. I know that parting later will be even harder, but I really don't want you to leave my side. Just like that one day, when I met the little agitated boy. He was looking so sad and distant, gazing into nowhere. I wanted to help that little boy. I want to know what he meant, when he said that 'white rose' thing. Kanda could be that boy. Nah, that would be impossible. Please Kanda, let me dream on for some more. Please Kanda, let me be with you for a little while longer. _

Kanda blushed clearly as he stared at the stretching bean sprout._ The bean sprout is asking me if I should stay huh. I want to stay, but I can't bear this feeling any longer. I don't get how I can feel this weird. I've literally never felt this way before. I don't know how to deal with this. I don't know how to deal with my emotions. I'm trying to maintain my desires, but even my strength will one day not be enough. It's annoying. His face pisses me off, which is getting even worse by the second. For some reason I want to protect him from all danger, yet.. I feel like I am the one endangering his heart by being like this all the time. He has a fragile heart.. doesn't he? I remember a boy I met, once. I don't quite remember how he looks like. All I can remember is the promise I made. The promise, of telling him what I meant when I found him again. The bean sprout resembles that boy too much. He's almost like a white rose. Che. Whatever. Not like it means any shit._

"Che. Why should I stay bean sprout?", bragged Kanda with a faint blush.

"Well sorry sorry- then, don't stay! I was just asking since I don't know if you still need to recover and.. it's getting a bit late". _I was right, after all. _

A fake smile appeared on Allen's face, restraining himself from showing any depressing emotions.

"No-, I'll stay".

The white haired boy's eyes opened wide, slowly having the fake smile disappear, turning it into smirk. _Did I hear that clearly? He'll..stay? _Allen laughed.

"Oi, what's so funny bean sprout?"

"Aah, haha.., nothing K-Kanda, it's just that you never seem to cease to surprise me".

Kanda looked away. "Che. Just shut up already!"

"Okay, okay!~"

After a short silence, the Japanese samurai suddenly remembered something.

"Tomorrow, Lavi and Lenalee are gonna prepare this party thing for you, whatever I dont care how it's called, I don't know around what time but I assume that the rabbit will either pick you up, or you'll hear alot of noise coming from one spot".

"Ah, okay Kanda. Thank you for telling me".

"Che. Damn right thanking me, I took the effort to even think about it plus telling you"._ Pft._ _I'm not his secretary._

"You're so cold Kanda! Be a little nicer to your teacher!"

"Che. I'm not at school. I can do whatever the heck I want".

"Hmm, if that's true.. I can do the same thing right?"

"What the hell? Copying me, bean sprout?"

"No, just-" Allen couldn't finish his sentence because Kanda received a painful expression on his face. "S-shit", he whispered.

The white-haired teen couldn't help but worry as hell. "Kanda? Kanda, are you okay?!"

"Shut up, don't be so noisy. I just have a headache. Nothing serious".

"Kanda, don't try acting all cool. Pain is pain, don't make me worry. I'll get you an aspirin".

"Che. Since when did I tell you to worry about me? Don't get an aspirin, I'm fine".

Allen raised his eyebrow. _Ah. He's so stubborn. I can't just leave him like that , can I? His headache might become even worse than it is now. Then, if he won't take aspirin, what could I do to make him feel at ease? I feel a bit useless._

"Why won't you go rest? There's only one problem though. I only have one bedroom, with a bed wide enough for two people though. But I can take the floor- so it's fine". _I give up. I know I can't help it thinking this way- __I really wanna share a bed with him._

_A bed.. sharing a bed with the moyashi.. The idea isn't all too bad, isn't it? WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING. I shouldn't do that.  
_"Che. I won't go rest".

"Kanda, don't be so stubborn".

"You're not my mother! Shut the hell up".

Allen took a quick glance at the annoyed samurai, then at his beautiful dark purple bangs. _I shouldn't be doing this but..  
_The bean sprout moved his hand towards one of Kanda's straight hair bangs, to grab it. "Oi, idiotic kid, what are you doing? Let go of my hair!", he yelled. Kanda started to blush and tempted to back away.

Allen leaned in, lowered his head and kissed Kanda's hair.

"Instead of the aspirin Kanda, this is my medical treatment".

* * *

**ENJOY. oh yea xD I'm planning to add some fantasy in later. please tell me if I should add or shouldn't D: /sorry for the mistakes**


	12. Chapter 12

**hai. enjoy the chapter c: and umm, by fantasy I mean like, nothing extraordinary dont worry, but something.. atleast doesn't exist in our world xD**

* * *

Allen took the other hair bang between his slender fingers, kissing that one too. "Kanda, since your hair is stuck on your head, did this help a bit?" _I hope Kanda won't get mad at me for doing this. _

_WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT. HE JUST KISSED ME. Or did I see wrong? I think I did. I think I got drugged with something else didn't I? Something was in the soba wasn't there? There's no way that idiotic selfish bean sprout would kiss me wouldn't he? _"B..e..a..n..s..p..r..o..u..t..", Kanda's body twitched of annoyance. He lowered his tone, making him sound grumpy and pretty pissed off. "What the hell are you doing?! Get the hell away of me!", he complained, with a blush.

"Kanda, if you wanted me to stop that, you could've moved away yourself, couldn't you?~ Go and sleep. I don't want you to have a headache, I told you clearly a million times, okay no a few times but, I told you that you can go sleep, or take an aspirin. You didn't, so.. I just had to teach your stubbornness a lesson", Allen responsed, smiling. "Don't make me worry so much, Kanda".

Kanda just looked away. He did listen to what the bean sprout had to say, but had no idea how to comment on that. There was no arguing against him. Allen was right. Kanda didn't want to go rest yet though- he wanted to stay by the bean sprout's side. Kanda, trying to prevent himself from saying anything wrong to hurt the bean sprout, which he didn't want to, he clenched his teeth. Allen's kisses helped quite effective against his headache. Still, he kept denying in his head the fact he really cared about the bean sprout. The last thing Kanda wanted to do was hurt the bean sprout.

"Che". _What's up with him? He doesn't have to worry._

"Kanda". Allen stared with glistened eyes into Kanda's with a grin. "You're pretty sly".

"Sly? Why the hell would I be?!"

"Because..-"

Kanda's cellphone which was located in his jacket rang, interrupting their conversation.

"Che".

He took it out of the pocket of his jacket, then answered it.

"Who is this? What do you want?!"

**_- "Lenaleeee here~ Huh, Kanda, you don't have my number__ registered?"_**

"I do but why would I even look at who's calling me?!" _This is pissing me off. I don't want her to call me.  
_  
**- "Kanda, you're being a meanie-pie~ I'm calling you because I got bored, I'm waiting for Grey's Anatomy to start in 30 minutes with popcorn on the couch! I finally got Komui out of the living room. How are you Kanda? I'm wondering if you didn't damage anything!~ Did Allen-kun take care of you?"**

Kanda blinked for a moment at the bean sprout, then got up and walked to the kitchen so the bean sprout wouldn't hear Kanda talk. Kanda'd be way too embarrassed for life if Allen would hear what he was about to say.

Allen raised his eyebrow. _Who's that on the phone? Why can't he stay in the living room? Is he trying to hide something from me? Can't I know? Why would someone call the Kanda Yuu I got a crush on at this time, making it seem so important he actually leaves the living room?! Wait.. maybe this time.. is this his girlfriend? Or.. his crush? Or maybe someone he ever dated with or.. Noway.. This is getting me really envious. _

As soon as Kanda got in the kitchen, he took a glimpse behind him since he didn't want the bean sprout to suddenly pop in. Since Kanda wasn't really a talkative person, he simply whispered a summary in chronological order that seemed pretty enough for him.

"I woke up kind of on the late side in his bed. Then he gave me soba. Then I placed my hand on his. Then he got annoyed. Then I received a headache. Then he.. kissed my hair. Isn't that stupid? "

There was a short moment of silence, then Kanda heard Lenalee making weird 'kyaa~~' sounds behind the phone.

The agitated white-haired teen in the living room bit in his fingers out of jealousy, waiting for Kanda to return so he could ask him about the call.

"What the hell are you doing? Was it that weird?"

Lenalee recovered quickly from a nosebleed she received when she heard what the samurai just said.  
**  
- "KKKKKKAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDDDAAA! I WANT DETAILS!"**

"Shut the hell up!" Kanda ended the call immediately after he said that. He didn't want to become deaf for the rest of his life.

He returned with his eyes closed to the bean sprout, joined him back on the couch and awkwardly sat there with a long face.

"So, Kanda..", Allen glared. "..who was that?!"

"No one".

"You're lying Kanda! Tell me". _I bet my thoughts were right? Or what if it was his grandma, that asked him to come pay him a visit?_ Allen smirked by his mere idiotic thoughts.

"Che. What's that smirk for bean sprout? I'll never tell you, not even in my grave!"

"Call me Allen already. If spelling my name 50 times would make you say it, I'd gladly do it!"

"Shut up!"

"KANDA! Now tell me, who was it!"

"I'm not obligated to tell you mongrel anything".

"What the duckmeat? Tell me already! Why do you keep calling me anything but my own name?! Are you deaf or do you have some sort of pronunciation disorder?!"

Kanda grinned. "You know, you're calling me deaf but it's more childish to not even know the word 'no'. I clearly refused to tell you a couple of times, learn where the hell your place is, idiot! I rather give you any nickname, since they suit you way better than your own name".

"I'm gonna ki- I mean smack that grin off of your face!". _Holy damn crap, I just saved myself from dying. I almost said 'kiss'. I shouldn't become too close. I know- I kissed his hair- but it doesn't mean I can just.. yeah.. We aren't lovers! We'll never be. He deserves better and..many more reasons..but I want to kiss him though._

"Che. I'd like to see you try!". Kanda quickly got hold of Mugen and pointed it at the bean sprout. Allen seemed to look quite amused.

"Ah, Kanda". Allen dared to place his hand on Mugen. He smirked mischievously. "Only a cheater needs to use 'weapons'!"

Kanda sighed. "Who said I couldn't cheat? Who cares anyway. If even needed, I'd use a hundred katana's to slice you in pieces".

"Pfft. That'd be boring Kanda. What would you gain from chopping me in pieces so fast?"

"First of all, I wouldn't be pissed off by your face anymore".

Allen itched his head. "If my face really pissed you off that badly, then why won't you leave?!"

"Che." _I wonder myself, too._

* * *

Bookman's thoughts were filled about only one thing. He wanted to think of what would be happening in the future, soon enough. He wiped the dust off of his shoulders and cleaned some parts of the room. The old man facepalmed as he watched the lazy fuck named Cross. Cross had fallen asleep on the couch inbetween a few books. _That lazy bastard. If he can come here with his ass doing nothing but being a wimp all day he could just better get the hell out of here and do something about Allen. Not only Allen, also about his career. Doesn't he have a life? _Bookman sighed. _He's always been like this, so I shouldn't even waste my time thinking about it._

Bookman stood on a tiny ladder, reading the names of the books on the shelf from 355 years ago.

**The tale of the Destroyer of Time.**

_This is it._

Bookman grabbed the book and climbed down the ladder with a detrimental expression on his face. _If everything written in here is the truth, then sooner or later.._


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of the television echoed throughout the living room with a low volume. Surprisingly Allen and Kanda were both in a deep sleep on the couch.

* * *

_**( Flashback )**_

"Kanda, you annoying arse!"  
Kanda glared icy daggers at the bean sprout that was currently browsing through channels on the television.

"Oi, don't make me cut your head off, inu".

"Meh Kanda, you could try your best but you'd be too slow since you're carrying like 500 kilograms of hair on your head, and I don't speak Japanese! What does inu mean?!"

"Che. A dumb idiot like you will never know".

"Dumb? You'd never in your life accomplish becoming a teacher this young age".

"What are you? A MUSIC teacher? Its not like you need to say much in the lessons with that subject. Even dead people can do that. That's ridiculous". _The bean sprout sure is able to play the piano nicely, though. When I saw him back then, he was like an angel.. I..think.. Whatever. It's not like I should stick my nose too far in these kind of things-_

"Kanda. I wonder who'll be ridiculous. I will seriously make a separate test for you and make sure you have the word 'FAIL' written all over your pissed off face!"

"Hmph. Then I'll just slice you with my katana, then there'll be no test- no annoying bean sprout and no idiotic conversation right now".

"Huh? Did you say something?~ I couldn't really hear Yuu". _Meehh, Yuu is such a meanie! I'll definitely have my payback someday!_

Kanda smashed the remote control out of Allen's hands. "What the fuck did you say?! Don't ever call me that again, you cur".

Allen stared at the batteries that had gotten out of the remote control. "Ah, Kanda, look what you did. Now I need to take the effort to put those batteries back in. That makes me hungry! But I already got hungry because of all the pointless talk. You go do it".

"Shut the hell up, as if I'd! I'm not your slave!", Kanda growled. _Who the hell does he think I am?!_

A movie started on the television.  
It was an anime movie, called 'Synchronize'. The movie was about a blonde prince. He had a twin sister but his twin sister was given away directly after birth, so the boy never knew anything about the sister. Yet one day, the boy unraveled the mystery, found out he had a twin sister and went on the run. He wanted to find her as fast as he could, so they could reunite.  
Allen loved anime. He turned his head to the television in excitement like a little boy.

"Animeeeee~ Don't they make such things in Japan?!", Allen said cheerfully. He almost seemed like a different person.

"Anime? Oh that bullshit. Mah, kind of".

"Anime isn't bullshit! I wanna watch this movie Kandaaa! I love Japan for this!". Allen's eyes sparkled, as he stared with a big smile on his face at the movie that started.

"Che. Who said I was gonna watch with you though?" _I rather watch him._

Allen didn't pay attention to what Kanda had to say. Kanda somehow couldn't look away from the bean sprout's face. _He looks so happy. I wish he would smile like that forever. I can't quite do that to him- can I? Che. What the hell anyway. _He sighed, relieved, and decided to watch the movie with him. A tiny smile appeared on Kanda's face.

Halfway the movie, Allen became drowsy. Soon after, he already fell asleep. Kanda, who became impatient and was about to lose his temper because of the romantic scenes on the television, thinking of the two lovers as him and Allen, decided to look at the bean sprout. "Oi bean sprout, how can you possibly watch that-"  
He didn't finish his sentence, when he saw the white-haired teen's face hanging down. _Noway.._ _Is he dead? _For a second, Kanda became really worried. He poked the bean sprout carefully.

"Bean...sp-..sprout? This isn't funny, oi-" He blinked a few times, surprised, when Allen had moved in his sleep. His head rested against Kanda's shoulder. The samurai felt a blush coming up while he gazed at his good-looking face. It didn't take long for him to finally notice the bean sprout fell asleep._ Che. That annoying bag really likes to make me worry doesn't he? Who the hell does he think he is, suddenly touching me with his head in his sleep like that?! He sure is careless falling asleep infront of me. I hope I won't.. do anything idiotic. Che. Mendokusai. ** ( -*mendokusai=troublesome.)**_  
Even though Kanda hesitated for a moment, he finally firmly wrapped his arm around Allen, trying to get him cozy. Kanda rested his own head with his eyes closed against his showing a faint smile, wanting to sleep like that.

"I'll kill you tomorrow, moyashi".

* * *

Allen had been drooling like a child.

Suddenly, Allen's cellphone rang which was located on the desk. Waking Allen up only. The samurai was sleeping safe and soundless.

"Nhhgh..what timee..is..haaah.?..", Allen yawned, wiped the drool off of his chin and tried to move himself, but found out he was halfway wrapped into Kanda's warm arms. He blushed salmon red and started to tremble. _W-wh-why is Kanda holding me!? Wait.. I fell asleep on the...OH MY GOD. This is a disaster. What if Kanda saw me drool?! What if Kanda saw my embarrassing sleep-face-thing-whatever what I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE WORRYING ABOUT THIS.. tonight is the party and.. and..oh my god. KANDA YUU IS HOLDING ME. Or did he use some spasm movements. Haaaha I wouldn't dare imagining Kanda doing such thing- but..this.._

No matter how much Allen wanted to take advantage of the situation, he had to get up to answer the phone. Way to ruin his morning that started so perfect.  
He got up carefully and cautiously, trying to prevent the purple haired samurai from waking up and maybe having his head roll on the floor.

Allen answered his phone. It was Lenalee.

"Morning. Allen here".

**"ALLEN-KUN!~~ I BEG YOU PLEASE TELL ME EVERY DETAIL FROM THE BEGINNING TO THE END. HOW DID THINGS GO WITH KANDA?!"**

Allen looked confused for a moment. His ears hurt because of Lenalee's screams throughout the phone. _Details? Things go with Kanda? What?_

"L-Lenalee. I'm glad you're.. feeling alright too! How did you get my number?"

As the pair was talking through the phone for like 20 minutes, the samurai woke up, groaning half asleep and disturbed. "Che. You're being noisy.. bean sprout", he muttered. Allen didn't seem to look at Kanda. When Kanda woke up completely, he saw him talking on the phone. _So annoying. Couldn't he just let me sleep? Che. I wanna sleep somewhere more comfortable now._ Kanda got up and wandered to Allen's bedroom. Something Kanda really detested was waking up early. Allen that just ended the call quickly sighed because he saw Kanda walking away.

"Kanda, where are you going?"

The Japanese samurai simply ignored him and climbed on Allen's bed while he took his shirt off since it was warm, laying down on his back peacefully. Allen followed him into his bedroom. He blushed when he saw Kanda laying so defenseless on his bed, shirtless. Kanda's long hair was spread out on the bed, making him look even sexier than he already was. Allen trying to control himself, leaned against the wall. _I'm seriously never gonna wash my sheets again. This is too..much.._

"What are you doing in my bed, idiot?", asked Allen.

"Che. What does it look like I'm doing?". Kanda frowned. "Let me sleep, get the hell out".

"Give me one reason why I should leave right now, Kanda?" Allen stared at Kanda's upper body, biting his bottom lip. Kanda's perfectly shaped curves and linings on his body, making him look not all too muscular, got the little bean sprout on fire. Kanda had a black mark on his chest. _What's with that mark on his chest? Is that a tattoo or what? _Allen spaced out. As a result, Kanda managed to throw a pillow right into his face.

"You have a party to get ready for later and...".

"Ah. You're right. And?"

"..I want you to make me some.. breakfast. Soba.."

Allen smirked. _Did I hear him correctly? Kanda wants me to make him breakfast?!_

"Kanda, I never thought that day would actually come".

Kanda slightly blushed. "SHUT UP! Don't do it then!"

"Maahh Kanda, since you asked me in such a cute way, how can I even say no?!"

Kanda threw the second pillow at Allen, but this time the youngster dodged it. "Get out!"

"Fine, fine~"

Allen happily walked out of his bedroom, to the kitchen, so he could start preparing breakfast for both.

_Kanda..I can't help myself anymore. I love you._

* * *

**enjoy xD**


	14. Chapter 14

"That annoying Kanda! Pft! Who the hell does he think he is! Ruining everything like that. He's the guest but has totally no manners at all!"

Allen was talking to himself infront of the mirror in the bathroom, pulling food out of his hair. During breakfast, he accidentally poured water on Kanda's leg. Then the samurai who became heavily annoyed had thrown half of Allen's breakfast on him.

"I'm seriously going to kill that demonic asshole", Allen grunted. He slowly undressed, revealing all of his slender, pale body. It didn't had perfect abdomen and curves like Kanda, it was only slightly muscular. Kanda really had a body to die for. Allen stared at his face, then to his left hand, the hand he always wore a glove on. It made him quite shocked when he saw what had happened.

There was something unusual going on for a long while.

* * *

Since Allen's birth, he only had black finger nails on his left hand and a red scar under and above his left eye linked, pure beautiful white hair. The doctors didn't have any clue why, or how that was even possible. There were called scientists from all over the place, given a task to find out what the reason was. The answer had never been found. Allen's parents were Christians, so they thought that his black finger nails and his scar, which had been formed some sort of a pentagram like thing above his eyebrow, had something to do with the devil. Filthy, unclean, barren, disgusting, repulsive, useless, evil, defile, taint.

They waited for a couple of years, but the black nails never faded. In fact, some parts of his left hand started to become black. Out of fear, the ashamed parents abandoned Allen at the age of four, on december 25th, a snowy afternoon. His parents, that never really treated Allen as their son, yet Allen loved them, they were gone. No sign. Completely vanished, out of Allen's life as if they were strangers. Allen, who had no idea what was happening to his life, became afraid. Afraid to talk to people, afraid to come near people, afraid to live his life all by himself. He thought all people hated him. Allen was a smart child, smarter than he should even be for his age, so he figured people didn't like him only because of his appearance, since he had heard 'mom' and 'dad' regularly argue about him. Allen hid in an alley, he didn't want anyone to come near him. He blamed himself for everything.

Still, on that same day, a travelling clown was performing infront of the alley. The attention around the clown and happy performance made Allen take a peek, eventually got him to sneak out of his hiding spot, standing inbetween the crowd. The performance of the clown got Allen to laugh, it made him feel kind of happy and inspired. After the performance was finished, the people slowly went on with their stuff. Allen didn't move an inch and still stared at the clown. The clown had noticed him and pat him on his head. The clown and the white-haired boy got into a conversation. Allen was shy at first, but gave in to the kindness of the stranger. Since the clown knew Allen had nowhere to go, he wanted to take him along. The clown didn't care about Allen's scar. When the clown learned about Allen's hand, he didn't care either. All the clown saw was an innocent small boy with shattered hope that needed someone who would love him for who he was.  
On that cold evening, they already started travelling together. Allen, that thought he would never ever get anyone to depend on and die miserably in the alley, found himself the lightbulb of his life;

**Mana**.

* * *

The blackness of his hand, had slowly been increasing all over the teen's left wrist. His left arm had been feeling different. As if it had a life of its own, but now, at this very moment, it had spread halfway his arm. Strangely, two black rings had formed around his shoulder, connected by a black line to the part that was halfway his arm. Next to the outer ring, strange figures that almost look like a type of shuriken had appeared.

Allen shivered. _What's going to happen to me? It's almost like my arm went from incomplete to complete. I'm worried. What am I supposed to wear if I go to my welcome party?! What if Kanda finds out.. or Lavi.. Lenalee.. will they hate me? Will they find me ugly? Will they leave me, abandon me, throw me aside like trash? Probably.._

He got under the shower, deepened into his thoughts.

Kanda, that was extremely pissed off by the large water stain, couldn't help but think through his anger how Allen would look like naked. _Bean sprout taking a shower hm. That.. I.. I got the urge to barge in right now, but I shouldn't. I need to control myself. I would've done it if I had little self-control, my goodness. He's pretty damn lucky. Che. Why the hell do I keep thinking things like these? Damn annoying. HE'S ANNOYING, with his ''haha-I-know-better'' face. Pisses me off like hell. I seriously need a shower too, then I'll have to go back to my place and get something to wear. What do I even need to wear? Well, who gives a shit. I'll wear whatever the hell I want. This is exactly why I hate to go to parties! They're annoying, loud, disturbing, irritating, you need to wear something either flashy or something you don't usually wear which looks good, or what the fucking ever.. but I want to impress the bean sprout._

Kanda's heart ached by the thought he couldn't do anything to the bean sprout, no matter how much he wanted to. "Chikusõ", he murmured. _**(*=goddammit)**  
_He looked for something to tie his hair with, then the impatient samurai yelled. "Moyashi, hurry the fuck up! I want to shower too".

Allen, that was unconsciously cleaning himself, was in some sort of deepend trance with his mind. He didn't hear Kanda yelling for him.  
_What can I do to become a normal human? What can I do to have a normal left arm? Normal hair color.. no..scar.. Am I even human? If so, what explains my appetite which can be compared to the appetite of 10 human beings.. my appearance.. everything.. Am I cursed? Were my parents right? Have I got something to do with evil..? I can't even remember the faces of my parents._

"Oi, bean sprout?", Kanda called again.

No response.

_The hell? I can hear the shower faucet. Is he ignoring me or what? _Kanda approached the door of the shower, worried. "Whatever you're trying, it's not funny you idiot, answer me". _Did he die or something?_

_I'm ugly, right? Neh, Mana. Did you find me ugly too? _Allen silently shed some tears. He soon enough got pulled back into reality when he heard the annoyed samurai which had called him several times already knocking on the door.

"K-Kanda?", Allen felt depressed due to his thoughts, but tried his best to show as little of it as possible. _Shit. I almost forgot. Kanda was here too. It would've been a disaster if he came into the bathroom. I'd not only get to feel embarrassed but probably drop dead in fear if he saw me like this.  
_Allen quickly turned the faucet off, moved out of the shower and equipped a towel around his waist, drying himself with another towel.

Kanda sighed. "Are you alright in there, idiot? Were you ignoring me or something? Jesus. I almost wanted to barge in. The damn hell you doing in there, bean sprout? You won't grow from doing nothing, you know. As I said, I need to take a shower too, I'll just go to-"

"NO, you can use my shower", Allen interrupted. Allen equipped a white long-sleeved blouse and a white glove on his left hand, then he opened the door fast, not wanting the impatient samurai to leave plus forgetting the fact he still had to wear boxers/pants.

The samurai blinked a few times at first when he saw Allen like that, wondering if it was his imagination. _Bean..sprout in a..towel?  
_Kanda looked away immediately, blushing. "Bean sprout what the hell are you doing?! Wear something proper, you dog!" _This is bad. If things keep on going like this, my self-control will reach its limit. Even I won't know what will happen._

Allen stared at Kanda with a frown on his face. "What do you mean Kanda? It's not like I..-", he stared down at the towel.

It was quiet for a moment, then Allen squeaked out of embarrassment, returning right back into the shower; shutting the door behind him as if his life was depending on it. _THAT.. was.. Holy shit. He saw. He saw me like this. He completely did. He.._

Kanda simply smirked. _It wasn't a bad sight.. ..at all._

* * *

**e.n.j.o.y. , no worries next chapter will be the party xD**


	15. Chapter 15

"Lenaleeee, did you know? Bookman reduced the amounts of books I had to read by just one. ONE SINGLE BOOK. How is that supposed to make any difference?! Normally I need to read 15, now 14".

"You can do it Lavi, don't worry!"

Lavi played with his hair as he looked into a tiny mirror he snatched out of Lenalee's bag. Lavi wasn't sure if he had to move some of his red hair under his bandana, leave it messy or not wear a bandana at all. Lavi tempted to ask Lenalee, but didn't since she was kind of busy. Lenalee decorated Lavi's living room with balloons and all kinds of things, making the living room look quite lively, had bought all the snacks and drinks for later,a few hours ago, then tried to sort everything out on a big plate with love. Lavi felt quite bad Lenalee already did alot of the chores. He had just been slacking off, looking at himself.

"Nehhh, L-Lavii", Lenalee panted while she actively carried a heavy table to the other side of the room, " it wouldn't hurt for a bit if you had helped out you know?".

"I know, I know Lenalee". He got up from the couch, sighing. Then hopped over to Lenalee, hugging her. "MAAH LENALEEE, You are my best friend you know that right?~ So sorry for letting you do everythinggg~ I'll help you now~", Lavi offered his help but Lenalee tried to shake him off, disappointed. "Aah mohh, Lavi, you do realize I just about finished everything?"

Lavi looked around the living room, letting go of Lenalee. "Seriously?"  
"Yep! Which means I'll just let you clean everything on your own when the party is over", she smiled innocently.

He got on his knees in despair. "NOOOOOO! Lenalee, not cleaning!", Lavi immediately locked himself in an 'emo corner'.  
If there was something Lavi really despised, it was cleaning up. He didn't mind helping out preparing for something- but cleaning no way in hell. The last time he ever cleaned was with his 16th birthday party four years ago; Yuu actually offered him to help him clean. First Lavi had thought it was out of kindness, but it was actually to make Lavi do everything under his command. While Yuu's murderous instinct kept on rising and rising if Lavi disobeyed, they somewhere got on a limit where Lavi was almost turned into a slave. It was such a disaster it gave him the trauma of his life. Lenalee knew this and was just joking around.

"Honestly, you silly Bookman Jr. really can't take anything I say as a joke can't you? Are you really twenty years old or what?"

"L-Lenalee, your jokes aren't really f-fu..nny..", he shivered already by the thought of what happened four years ago.

Lenalee went over to Lavi, kneeling down with a smile. "You know, I'm actually thinking if those two will ever get together".

Lavi recovered quickly, bringing his desperate face into a smooth gaze. "Who knows. Judging from what you told me earlier about what Allen said on the phone, it's almost like Allen has feelings for Kanda too. I'm cheering for Kanda, because I think he found himself some hope to cling on to".

Lenalee laughed. The red-head, surprised by her sudden laugh poked Lenalee in her belly. "Eeeh?! What's so funny Lenaleeee?"

"Lavi, when you say something like that; it's as if you suddenly matured!"

Lavi blinked at first, then grinned. "AAH LENALEE, you like me don't you?~"

Hearing this, Lenalee just facepalmed. "I should take that comment back, Lavi it's not like every girl fell for you if they just compliment you!"

"You're mean, Lenalee! Evil!"

Lenalee got up, walking to the couch. "If Nii-san heard that, you'd probably be done for by Komurin 3 right now".

_..SHIT! He didn't place any voice recorder things in her clothes or something didn't he?! _"Lenalee.. don't tell me..-"

"But I assure you, he didn't implant anything in my clothing!", she interrupted.

"How did you know I was gonna say that..?", he asked.

Lenalee moved a red cushion aside sat down. "I didn't. Experience", was all she replied with a blank face.

_So s-scary.. I wonder how many times it happened.._

"So Lavi~, shouldn't you call the lovebirds soon?", Lenalee's expression changed into a bright one.

"Pfff, why meee? If Allen doesn't pick up his phone I'll have to call Yuu-chan and if Yuu-chan doesn't pick up either I'll probably have to be the one to get them on the risk I might get thrown out of the window by Yuu-chan's evil side!"

"Well, that's alright isn't it? The rest still needs to come too-"

The doorbell rang.

"WAAA! Who might that be~". Lavi got up alive and kicking running to the door. He opened it, revealing Road Kamelot and Miranda Lotto in pretty flashy mini cocktail dresses.

_S-...S-..STRIKE! _"STRI- I mean, ehehe, welcome~". The red-head smiled awkwardly. In the background, Lenalee brought all snacks and drinks from the kitchen into the living room, placing them on the dining table. Then, turned on the sunglow colored radio.

"Yoooh Bookman Junior", Road greeted.

"L-Lavi. " Miranda greeted shyly. It was her first time ever attending a party, since she was such a clumsy woman. Hoping that she didn't wear anything that was too exaggerated, she decided to ask Lavi for an opinion. "Do I look alright?"

"Nyaaa Miranda!", Road hugged her, which got Miranda almost losing her balance. "Stop being so insecure! You have got nice semi curly haaair! All I got are 'purple spikes' on my head I can't even get curly with the curling irons!"

Lavi, that had no idea where he should look at, halfway blinded by the two hot girls infront of him simply turned around to walk back towards the living room.

"Hot.. hot here.. hot.. need-a-drink!", he muttered to himself.

Lenalee had placed a CD in the radio and pressed the 'play' button, dancing around the room to greet the arrived guests.

Not long after, Marie and Daisya walked right in, since the door was still open.

"OOH! NOISE MARIE! YOU'VE GROWN SO BIG!", yelled Road to him. "When's the last time I even saw you dude?! It's been like.. a few years!"

Marie smiled. "Oh.. yeah. Thanks I guess".

"Marieee!~", said Lenalee.

"Marie!". Lavi walked over to him with some beer. "You haven't changed at all, Marie!"

Lavi patted him on his shoulder.

Daisya grinned. "Maah party pooper Road Kamelot is here, tsumaranai!". _**(*tsumaranai=boring) **_

"Did you say something, soccer freak?", Road glared at Daisya which made him chuckle. He knew about Road's fights with delinquents.

"N-no..", he answered. Sweat dropped from his face, knowing he just had escaped getting beaten up like hell when Road turned her head, smiling at the nervous Miranda.

Marie and Lavi started a conversation about supermarket discounts, while the ladies got into their 'girl-talk' about sexy male artists from Japan.

Jasdero and Debitto barged in with their most emo look as possible. "EEEH! LETS GET THE PARTY STARTED!", the twins yelled in unision.

It was quiet for a moment, only the music was playing in the background.

"Ah..", murmured Daisya that thought Road wouldn't hear. "..the emo kids are here".

Lavi and Lenalee were barely able to hold their laughter because of Daisya, while Miranda looked at the situation completely clueless. Marie didn't say a word and Road threatened Daisya with a glare.

"One more insult about my family, and you're dead".

Daisya nodded in fear.

"Roaaaad! Who's that annoying boy?!", asked Debitto.

"Roaaaad! Who's he?!", asked Jasdero.

The boys stood next to her with a frown.

"Heh, just an asshole", she responsed and smirked.

Daisya wanted to comment, but didn't. He knew Road would do something terribly fearsome.

"S-so.. lets enjoy..the..welcome party.. nehh?", suggested Lenalee.

"Aren't we forgetting something?", Lavi wondered. _What might that something be?.. something.. something.. thing? Someone! OH._

"Not quite, why?", responsed Daisya that soon after stuffed his mouth with salty popcorn.

Marie sighed. Sometimes Marie wondered if he was the only one really paying attention.  
Then, he spoke slowly.

"Allen.. and.. Kanda".

* * *

**haha enjoy xD **


	16. Chapter 16

"For how much longer are you gonna make me wait, beansprout?!", bragged the impatient samurai that tempted to barge in and drag the white-haired teen along.

Kanda and Allen were dressed for the welcome party but Allen wasn't able to fix his hair nor choose what to wear. Kanda had been waiting for almost fourty minutes infront of his door for him to finish picking clothing, then another ten minutes up until now for his hair. Kanda had went home earlier after he took a shower at Allen's place, to get clothes and tie his hair back into a pony tail; so what the bean sprout had equipped was still a riddle. Kanda wore a black polo shirt with the short sleeves cut off since the sleeves were uncomfortable, making him look like a villainous mobster together with his arrogant eyes, dark blue skinny jeans and his everyday black combat boots that reach his knees.

"S-sorry Kanda, I can't fetch my hair right". _WAAAH! I NEED TO HURRY HURRY HURRY OR HE'LL LEAVE WITHOUT MEE! I'm too shy to go there alone. Well, atleast he's kind enough to wait.._

"Yeah I've been hearing the lame excuse alot of times now, hurry the hell up; if we're too late I'll blame you. I can already hear music and I heard Daisya talk". _Che. How long is that idiot gonna go all 'wah wah wah' infront of the mirror or whatever he's doing? Can't he just come and get this party over and done with? He's the reason why I'm actually going. How can it take so long to pick something? Jesus, annoying as hell. He's almost like a girl. Mah, it's not like he has a manly appearance, plus he's a bean sprout. _

"Kanda, just a tiny bit longer! It's almost..!", Allen messed around with his hair like a tsar that just declared a war.

"Even I am faster with my long haircut". Kanda leaned against Allen's front door.

"Just a minute!" Allen managed to get his hair in his favorable style, then grabbed his pants to equip them.

"BEAN SPROUT, SHUT UP AND JUST COME!", yelled Kanda that was obviously annoyed to death.

"I know, I know. Don't have to yell, Kanda!".

Allen rushed to the front door with the key of it in his hands. He sighed. _I'm afraid to open this door. What if he doesn't like what I'm wearing? I wonder what Kanda is wearing though. I bet he's very sexy. Oh god. If that's true then I'll probably have to pick a fight with my heart.. I don't wanna go anymore. No- I can't disappoint everyone. This party was made for me..by my friends and.. Kanda's just one of my friends right? I wish something more.. but I'm happy if he is happy- but is he even ever happy? I wonder if he sees me that way thought.. probably? Well, he did stay at my place and.. well.. yeah.. but he always acts so rough towards me I sometimes don't quite know what to think or say. He can irritate me so much sometimes, I can't help it but think he actually hates me, then sometimes he proves my thoughts wrong.._

"Oi, are you coming or what slowpoke? I'm gonna leave you behind you know", the samurai did a few steps backwards with a frown.

For Allen that was almost like a wake up call- if Kanda didn't say anything god knows for how long he'd stand there all sucked up in his thoughts.

Allen opened the door. He almost couldn't believe it when he saw what his crush was wearing. Allen blushed clearly, ignoring the irritated glare from Kanda which soon enough faded, inspecting the taller boy from top to toe. The longer Allen stared at him, the more he felt like gasping for air. Compared to Kanda, Allen had the complete opposite looks. He wore a light grey mid sleeved blazer on a mint cream colored tanktop with maroon colored straight-leg jeans, also a pair of white converse. Allen was almost like a plush doll any pedophile would mistake for a 'snack'.

_Kanda is.. so handsome. It suits him so well.. It would be even sexier if he didn't have his hair tied though. It's kinda funny how the polo is a bit too tight for him, I can see his curves. I want to.. touch.._

Kanda stared at the bean sprout as if he saw something new. _B-bean sprout? He sure dares to wear something so.. c-cute? Is this what people call.. ..cute?  
_ Kanda slightly blushed._ Damn. I hope I can handle staying at the party without giving in to my desires. I mean- Look at that bean sprout! He's wearing stuff as if he's ASKING TO BE EATEN! Che. What the hell is this midget making me think? Stupid bean sprout._

Kanda's eyebrow twitched. "Che. Lets go".

"Oh.. s-sure Kanda.. but you look a bit like a villain", said Allen.

"What's with that comment, bean sprout?"

"The name's Allen and you need to take it as a compliment! You're quite.. sexy".

Kanda's slight tea rose colored cheeks soon enough turned into strawberry red by Allen's comment. He looked away and smirked, halfway surprised since it made him happy. Happy to be able to impress the bean sprout.

"Che. Straightforward as ever, one day that'll get you right in your grave, idiot. Now lets get the fuck going because we're hella late".

"Kanda, don't be so mean".

Allen closed the door behind him and locked it with the key. Then the two boys walked through the corridor, Kanda faster than Allen since he desperately wanted it to be over; because now he had seen the bean sprout in awkwardly cute clothes he also was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off of him.

The pair walked right in Lavi's house. The door was still left open. No one really noticed they even arrived. It seemed they were tired of waiting and already started partying ahead of them. Road and Lenalee were dancing on the current song that was playing, Redfoo - Let's Get Ridiculous, Jasdero and Debitto seemed to play cards with Daisya while Marie and Miranda were sitting as lovebirds talking awkwardly on the couch. Lavi was enjoying himself with beer and the view of the ladies, sitting on the ground infront of the coffee table, nomming on the crisps that were in a green bowl.

"Nyaaa Lenalee! I can see your bra!", squealed Road with a giggle.

Lenalee got embarrassed and pulled everything right. "Pssst Road, don't say that too loud!"

"Maah sorry, it was just pretty obvious woman!"

"NO! YOU CHEATED!", yelled the twins in unision.

"I didn't! I swear!", lied Daisya with a grin.

Kanda che'd. He hated the song that was playing as much as parties, so he just barged in with a sour face, sitting down on the couch. Allen nervously walked into the living room with a smile.

"Kanda", said Marie. Miranda simply nodded at him instead of saying 'hello'.

Daisya stared into the direction Kanda was seated, only to watch his face expressions. "Mr. sourpuss!"

"Shut the hell up Daisya, I'll kill you".

"Oh~ Look who we have here!", said Road. She stopped dancing and waved at Allen, completely ignoring Kanda. "ALLEEENN~", she ran over to him and hugged him.  
"What took you so long?~"

Kanda's murderous aura rose when he saw what Road did to his bean sprout. Out of jealousy, he wanted to 'che' a hundred times after he killed her. _What the fuck is she doing? Can't she keep her damn hands off of him? Che. This is getting me pissed off really bad._

Lenalee stopped dancing too to greet both of them. "Kanda-kun! Allen-kun".

"Road, Lenalee", responded Allen with an innocent smile, nodding to the rest in the room as a greet.

"Waaah! Yuu-chan! Alleeen! YOU TWO ARE LATE!", Lavi poked the samurai's leg.

"Don't touch me, you filth. And don't call me by my first name", snarled Kanda.

"As mean as ever! Allen, you should've bought a collar attached to some chains for Kanda so you could drag him around. There's no way in hell we can party with a wild animal out of its cage!", complained Lavi.

"L-Lavi.. Kanda isn't that bad..-" _The complete opposite. _

"Lavi! Don't be so mean to Kanda!", pouted Lenalee.

"But-"

"No but! He's your friend!"

Then the song Pitbull feat. T-Pain - Hey Baby started to play.

"Nehhh! Let's daaaance Alleeen!", suggested Road.

"Why won't anyone dance with me..", Lavi sulked.

"I don't really like dancing.. Road..", Allen replied.

Kanda glared at Road. "Che". He got up and walked over to Allen. Kanda was already hella pissed from only being there, but that had reached his limit. He had endured his real feelings enough, trying to not kill the mood of party since it was for Allen's sake, but he didn't want anyone to touch the bean sprout any further, especially Road. For a long time now, Kanda had alot of mixed feelings puzzled inside him since the moment he met the bean sprout- but this was something new towards someone, something different. He felt possessive and not just a tiny bit. The urge to grab Allen and never letting him go, not wanting to hand him out to anyone.

_I don't know why I'm feeling right this. But this is making me feel damn bad. Can't she shoo?!_

Kanda got hold of Allen's arm, pulling the smaller boy closer to him. He took a deep breath before he said the following-

"**He's mine**".

* * *

**messy chapter xP enjoy**


	17. Chapter 17

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

Everyone in the room froze in shock with their mouths wide open, except for Allen. He simply stared at Kanda with a blush. "K-Kanda? What are you saying? You're weird! H-Hah..aha..ha did you eat something ..strange?" _Why would he say something like that? Maybe he's so fed up with being here it might've got him annoyed so he started saying weird things? He's half asleep? Drunk? Becoming crazy? W-what..? Since when am I his? I never.. ..huh? Nevermind that.. it made me happy.. but.. he's..? I don't get it anymore._

"Kanda, I don't ever recall becoming yours.."

"Che. If someone's being weird it should be you. We're going, let's go". Kanda dragged the smaller boy away. _What am I doing..? I'm not myself at all. _

"Oi, Kanda, stop it! We just arrived here and the party isn't even over yet, what are you doing?! Stop!", Allen resisted weakly; his heart was racing to much from all of this sudden attention he'd never expect to get, the attention he thought that was forever out of reach. And besides that, the samurai clenched his arm so firmly he wouldn't even be able to break free. He wanted to gasp for air.

"D-Did you just see that, Lavi?!", squeaked Lenalee.

"Miracle..", muttered Lavi.

Daisya nearly fainted. He thought that was seriously too much fun to handle so sudden. "HAHAHA, KANDA HAS A CRUSH ON HIM?"

"Something like that.. Daisya..", replied Lenalee that was trying to hide her nosebleed. _KYAAA~ YAOI!_

"Kanda.. is what? Whoa! Tiedoll needs to get to hear that!", said Marie.

"I..I don't get it what is it about?", Miranda whispered.

"Maah Miranda, you really got no idea? L-O-V-E!", Road responded.

"S-sorry, sorry, so sorry Road for not understanding!", Miranda said.

"Kanda, where are you taking me? Answer me please!" _Why is he dragging me along? _

"To my place". _I can't turn back now, I feel.. .._

"What am I supposed to do there?! Kanda why are you so quiet?" _Me? At Kanda's.. p-place..? Woah.. that is gonna be a bit too much for me.._

"No idea".

Kanda opened his front door with one hand, then dragged the boy inside, closing the door behind him. The place was dark and completely neat.

"Bean sprout". Kanda sighed. _Did I scare the bean sprout? I can feel his heart rate increasing._

Allen almost jumped. "W-what?"

Allen tried to look around in the darkness, hiding his red cheeks with his arm and not minding the fact Kanda just called him a bean sprout. Kanda still had a firm grasp on his arm. _He's not letting me go.. and I'm all alone here with him in the d-dark.. This is getting me completely nervous, especially after what he said.. Hearing your crush say such things.. WAAH! I hope he won't do anything.. _

"Are you scared?"

"Eh?"

"You heard me, idiot".

"No.. why?" _What's that question for? Do I look scared to him or something?_

"Just asking". _Che._ _So I was wrong, what could it be then?_

Kanda released Allen from his tight grip, then walked over into the living room. Allen followed him and looked around to find a switch. His gaze rested on the hourglass that was on the dining table. He was able to see it since the moon shone tiny bits of light through the window on the hourglass. It had a lotus flower in it.

"Kanda, what's with that hourglass?" Allen picked it up.

Kanda immediately went over to Allen to snatch it out of his hands. "Dont fucking touch that".

"Alright, don't have to get so pissed about it, Yuu".

Kanda slowly turned his head to the small teen, with an annoyed glare and snorted. "Don't call me that, low bean sprout!", Kanda snarled.

"Give me a reason to, you call me bean sprout instead of ALLEN! It'd be appreciated if you would learn saying it".

"Che. As if I'd ever!"

"Ooh, could it maybe be you're scaaaared~?" Allen teased Kanda with a grin. Kanda's expressions were quite amusing for the white-haired teen.

"The hell moyashi, who do you think you're talking to?" _I'm not scared.. it's just that.. .._

"Then say it~".

"... ... ...Che". _How the damn fuck does he expect me to say his name so suddenly? Bean sprout suits him.. not.. that other.. I'm really gonna have my revenge. Such an annoying dwarf. I don't wanna look at his face any longer- my desires have grown._

Kanda slightly blushed.

"Allen..", whispered Kanda.

The way Kanda pronounced his name, got Allen's face red. His Japanese accent, making it sound even sexier than it already was; almost seducing.

They stared at eachother for a moment. The samurai lifted his hand a bit with the urge of wanting to touch the smaller boy's cheek, but Allen's stomach growled- interrupting the moment.

"What's that noise, bean sprout?"

Allen awkwardly smiled. "It's ALLEN. E-ehehe.. sorry Kanda.. I'm hungry". _Speaking of bad luck.. eh.._

"Hmph, you idiot probably expect me to make you something?"

"Well even if you did, you probably only know how to make soba, since that's all your brain can handle".

"I'll take that as a challenge, bean sprout!" _He's right.. I can only cook soba.. also tempura but that's all I eat.. Che. And all I have in the fridge are the ingredients for soba, tempura, rice and side dishes.._

Kanda went to the kitchen. He wanted to cook Allen some tempura, showing off his cooking skills. There, he turned on the light switch.

"Kanda?" Allen simply followed him but stopped at the doorway.

"Shut up and watch, annoying bean sprout".

Kanda started grabbing everything he needed to make tempura, then began. Allen just stared at his back, with a bright smile. _Is he cooking something for me? He doesn't have to.._

Those sexy body curves, handsome back, firm arms Allen wanted to be held with, tight skinny jeans making the shape of his butt pretty visible; it was too much for the youngster. Allen stared at Kanda with lust in his eyes, in his blood, throughout his whole body. It became worse with the second. His craving for feeling Kanda's bare skin against his had never been so big.

Allen questioned himself alot of things in his head._ Even though you're cooking, even though our distance right here is only a few meters apart it feels like you're unreachable. Kanda, would you get mad at me if I hold you right now? Kanda, would you hit me if I touched you right now? Kanda, would you find me disgusting if I kissed you? I can't tell. I can't tell at all. You're always acting so pissed, yet strange enough you show me you care about me. Sometimes I wonder Kanda, do you like me back? Do you feel the same things I feel about you? You act different towards me than others. Or is that because you maybe hate me? Oh Kanda. I want to feel you. I'm afraid. I wish I really was yours, like you said at the party, but I think that was some nonsense made up- wasn't it? Am I weird, Kanda? Don't go away please. Would you hate me if I started to cry right now? I can't really hold my tears back any longer. I love you, Yuu Kanda. Do you love me too?_

Allen stepped towards Kanda, then embraced him in his thin but warm arms, resting his head against the back of his crush. The samurai out of surprise dropped the chopsticks he had in his hands on the ground.

"Oi bean sprout, what the fucking hell are you-"

"Please..", interrupted Allen with watery eyes and a trembling voice because he expected Kanda to push him away like dirt, "just for a little while.."

_What's the bean sprout doing? I'm already having a damn hard time controlling myself. This is only making things worse. What should I do..? _Kanda didn't move an inch, instead he failed to meet Allen's expectations, and gently hugged Allen's arms.

"Kanda.."

"Che. Shut up". The samurai became embarrassed.

_Why didn't you reject me Kanda? I don't understand you.. at all._

* * *

**enjoy..**


	18. Chapter 18

_He's so warm. He smells really good.. like.. apples. I wonder what perfume he used.. perhaps its his body gel/shampoo? Or the fragrance '__Flowerbomb' from Viktor&Rolf. Hahaha- hell no. Well it would explain why he's making the flowers inside of me bloom. His dark hair tickles in my face.. it's so long. I wonder how long it took for him to grow his hair. Oh this pleasant feeling of having him so close to me.. I wonder.. am I dreaming right now..? If so, I never want to wake up again._

"K-Kanda..", Allen hugged him somewhat tighter and sobbed out of happiness, feeling all the warmth of his crush which slowly increased.

_What the hell is Allen doing? Don't tell me he's.. crying? Did I do something wrong again..? I won't forgive myself if so.. or did I misunderstood something? No, I don't know. How would I know? I can't see his face like this, but I'm too scared to move. I never thought something like this just drove me into a corner so badly. I told myself to protect the bean sprout from any harm, but here he is again; hurt? I can't do anything at all. Normally I wouldn't give a fucking shit; but the bean sprout.. he's.. so damn annoying.. that I could kill myself for being this useless. No, not annoying.. he's.. I don't know. It pisses me off to know this little. Was it a wrong idea to cook something for him? Was it wrong for me to take him to my place? Che. I've never dealt with situations like these before.. just how could I know? One side of me is telling me I should do something, the other one is telling me to stand still and not say shit. I'm stupid. I worry so much even though at this very moment my blood is travelling with the speed of light all over my body._

The heat totally made Kanda crazy. His self-control was at his limit, but tried to endure his desires as far as he could. He thought he hurted the bean sprout; and didn't want to make things worse. Neither did he want to do something if the bean sprout disliked it. He'd regret that forever. Kanda carefully cleared his throat, then got hold of the bean sprout's delicate hands, wondering why he wore a glove- but that didn't matter right now. "Bean sprout?"

"Hmm?~", Allen moaned softly, drifting away half in his thoughts about the samurai. About how much he wanted him; how much he wanted to be with him for all eternity._  
_

"Why are you bawling? Did I do something, baka moyashi?"

"I don't speak Japanese you idiot Kanda. You didn't do anything, why? Oh, Kanda. I'm just sobbing. I'm not sad; I'm actually very happy". Allen giggled. _I never expected for him to say something like that. He doesn't know much, hm? _"You're being adorable, but hey.. that's all right, Kanda".

Allen gently massaged his hands against Kanda's perfect chest and abdomen, with love. Kanda was too embarrassed and confused to counter attack. He wanted to open his mouth and curse the bean sprout but didn't.

_Can't he stop..? Jesus. _"Che. W-why are you happy bean sprout?" The samurai trembled. He knew if he didn't do anything to stop this, he'd be attacking the bean sprout. Boiling blood rushed throughout his veins, craving for more.

"Because I'm able to hold you like this, Kanda. You don't seem to dislike it either, I haven't been rejected yet", whispered the cuddly Allen in his ear; making Kanda's lips twitch.

_Did he really mean that- or is he messing with me? This is getting quite annoying. Why would he be happy by touching me like this? And why the hell would I like this?! .. .. Che. I guess I do. I'm quite confused._

Kanda grabbed Allen's wrists. He moved the smaller boys' arms side so he could get free. "What are you doing to me?", Kanda asked as he released his wrists, turning around instantly so he could roughly pin Allen against the kitchen wall. Allen gazed with curiousity at the samurai. "Are you playing around with me?" Kanda stared right into Allen's watery eyes, trying to maintain himself. The samurai tried to look as pissed off as possible, but couldn't. His heart raced so bad Kanda could vomit blood. He wanted an answer. An answer for everything. "Are you fooling me? Trying to break me? Why do you make me feel like this?" He snorted. "Why are you touching me?"

"K-Kanda.. wait.. what..?" _This p-position is embarrassing.. he can see my face.. I'm.. I.. _

"Why are you the one I always want to see, bean sprout? Why do I want to protect you, hold you, feel your skin?"

"Slow down! Kanda, what are you trying to-"

"Shut up and listen to me. Why does my heart ache so much when you're gone and when you're in pain? I don't want anything to happen to you. Why? I wouldn't have the slighest clue. Why are you getting me embarrassed, did you cast some sort of spell on me? Why are you making me feel happy? Why do I want you to be near me so I can constantly watch you? And why are you like that, so.. I don't know! But my body is strongly reacting to it! It feels weird. Desires pop up all over my mind and I can't do shit about it. I can't even do fuck without having you on my mind".

"Kanda..", Allen smiled as much as he ever could. He just received the confession of a lifetime. Y_ou're new to love, Kanda? You're not the only one.. I'm, too. _"..you want to know why, Kanda?"

"No fucking shit I just asked you 'why' 300 times, idiotic midget".

"You're in love, idiot Japanese riceball".

_...Love? What the hell is love..? Is what I'm feeling.. love? That shit with the tummy butterflies, romance and people kissing and stuff? No- no way. I've never felt this fucking way before- but there's no way in hell that that's.. no- no.. What..?! .. .. .. Ah whatever. Even if so.. I can't deny that I don't wanna lose this feeling. Then.. I love the bean sprout..?_

Allen patted Kanda's head. "Yuu".

Hearing his first name, Kanda became slightly irritated. "Didn't I tell you something, bean sprout? I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson sometime".

"I love your first name", the white-haired teen whispered.

"Oi dog, what's up with that?" _Is he seriously trying to make fun out of me now?! __God damn._

"It's the truth! But not only that.. I also love you".

Kanda couldn't believe his own Japanese ears. _Am I getting deaf? Che. He loves me too? What then? What am I supposed to do.. What do people in love even do? For god sake. It's pissing me off that even Lavi or Lenalee would know better in a situation like this.._

"No. Shut the hell up. You're making fun of me!", Kanda said.

Allen became quite serious. There's noway Allen felt right if the love of his life thought Allen was lying about something so big.

"What if I asked you to kiss me right now?"

It was quiet for a moment.

Kanda became irritated. He wanted to kiss him, but was scared he'd do it wrong. After all, it was both of their first kisses they were talking about- Kanda seemed to care more about that than Allen. "Che. Since when should humans kiss bean sprouts?", asked the samurai arrogantly.

"Kanda, don't have to be shy- or did you never..?"

"SHUT UP!", he growled.

Kanda rested his hand on Allen's cheek, who became incredibly embarrassed. His face felt warm, his pale cheeks had a visible blush formed on them. Kanda couldn't help but feel ashamed. He had never seen such a sight in his life; a sight he wanted to engrave in his heart forever. It was pleasure for his eyes, his body, his heart. He couldn't believe he was seriously about to kiss the bean sprout, on top of that a MALE. But none of that mattered. Kanda didn't care if Allen was small, had a scar, white hair or wore a glove all the time; all that mattered to Kanda was the boy infront of him he wanted for the rest of his life. Care. Happiness. Love. Laughter.

They both slowly closed their eyes, as Kanda marked his lips on Allen's.

For them, it wouldn't have even damn mattered if the world ended right now.

* * *

**enjoy**


	19. Chapter 19

It was 6:35 in the morning. The morning was chilly and it was still dark.

Bookman stepped out of an old fashioned carriage, together with Cross Marian. Bookman really detested cars, they made him feel uncomfortable. Marian knew this and just put on quite the show- stacking the bills on top of the other bills he had to pay. But Marian also knew that his idiot apprentice Allen would pay them off for him. They were infront of the Black Order Academy.

"I hate this academy, it reeks of dirt", Cross said with a smirk. "And not just a tiny bit! The whole school is filthy! Can't Komui reconstruct it somewhat more luxury, better uniforms? This is exactly why I detest working here. God damn".

"Marian, we're not here to go sightseeing the academy. We're here for the meeting".

"Meeting, meeting, meeting my ass. Those bastards just want to suck the information we got out of us". Cross tempted to walk away. "Just give me a few women, they can figure out the rest on their damn own".

"Marian! Don't act so rude. You know what'll happen soon enough. You can't abandon this. Especially not because you know everything about it. It's a big change in the history. I told you before, and I'll repeat it again. They met".

"The worst part is because that filthy apprentice of mine is teaching on this school. I found out where he lived-, " _Ofcourse I should, I need him to pay my damn bills, _"he's living in the same apartment as the Regeneration Seal kiddo".

Bookman shaked his head. He really thought Marian was the most immature one to work with- besides Lavi. "Don't use those weird nicknames in the meeting".

"Fine, fine. Now you can stop acting like my father, because you ain't my daddy!" Marian caressed his hand through his long, red colored hair. "So, lets get going, shall we?"

* * *

"Wueeeh, I can't concentrate at all! Bookman seriously came over to my place at 6 am to deliver me this bunch of books! Why do I always have to get extra books?!"

The red-head complained for half an hour straight. It had gotten 7 am already. His concentration was wandering somewhere in dreamland. At this time in the morning, he'd be asleep like a baby. Especially since he had been partying with the rest until 3 am straight. Lavi was lucky he didn't get drunk. And now, he's sitting at the desk browsing through the bunch of books that Bookman personally handed him over.

He wondered why Bookman had to take all that effort to bring them at his home. He could've just sent those books to Lavi like he always did. Maybe something was up. Well even if there was something, Lavi couldn't care less at this time of the morning. He was damn grumpy already and in a few minutes he had to leave for work.

"I know I need to bring all these books with me, but seriously, come on? This is getting me so irritated..!" Lavi got up to equip his boots with a gloomy expression on his face.

"I only took a glimpse at the titles.. **'The Destroyer Of Time'** seems the coolest of them, but still.. probably another boring book from the inside. It's a pretty thick book. Oh well, whatever! I'll just look further into all of this at the library later".

* * *

Allen was dozing half asleep half awake in Kanda's bed. He didn't have to teach the first hour, so he was free for a while. The samurai accidentally awakened him when he opened the door to the living room to meditate. Kanda was already completely dressed. Allen wondered when Kanda actually got up. Well, for Allen it didn't matter though. He slept in his crush' bed. That was something he had only been dreaming of and the kiss.. the kiss last night made his feelings for Kanda even more realistic and passionate. The small teen was happy he could finally call Kanda 'his property'.

"Hmmh.. Kanda's pillow... Mhh.. Kanda's blankets.. Kanda..". Allen gently moved his legs around the comfortable mattress, cuddling with the blankets. _I don't wanna get up. I mean.. I want to so I can see him, but it's so cold in his room._ _And he is meditating. Meditating huh.. I could never do such a thing! What's the purpose of meditating? Maah, this is Kanda I'm thinking about. He's perfect, in my eyes. Superhero. Sexy demon with a heart. Demon.. yeah. Demon. When I look at him, not only his appearance but the way he acts really makes me feel like he's some sort of demon. Something inhuman atleast. Perhaps a cute fluffy adorable amazing sexy demon? Not as if demons or anything like it would exist- but still.. IF they did, he'd probably be one. But a really awesome one.. What are demons even doing in a movie? Suck on people's blood? No those are umm.. vampires.. Take souls? Something like that right? I'd GLADLY hand over my soul to Kanda if it would make him happy!~_

Allen became annoyed of the thought he had to get out of his bed once._ ... Oh fuck. Soon I need to work.. I don't wanna! No! I wanna stay here.. in his bed.. It'd be way more perfect if he joined now._

_C to the H to the damn E. I can't get this image out of my head. The bean sprout is on my bed.. like.. right..now.. how he looked like when I last took a peek at him.. I accidentally woke him up.. those awkwardly attractive moans he released since he was like ninety percent asleep.. CHE. I barely slept. I kissed him. Yesterday. I totally did. I can't get around it with some stupid tricks can't I? Damn. Annoying. I can't rewind time..? Well.. it.. it's not like I disliked it..but.. I TOTALLY CAN'T CONCENTRATE ON MEDITATING FOR FUCK SAKE._

Kanda tried sitting in different positions all over the room. _No. This isn't working. Hella waste of time. Maybe I should just give up with meditating for now. I want to see him._

Kanda got up and tried to erase the blush off of his face. He didn't feel like going out nor go to the annoying school. School was like a nest of bitches that were really getting asked for a punch with their damn radical or slutty or whatever-attitude.

He opened the door of his bedroom. There he saw Allen that just had crawled out of bed. He was sitting on the ground, feeling like a snail.

Kanda snorted. "Oi, teacher. Go get your damn ass dressed. I can lend you some clothes if they're not too big for you".

Allen stared at Kanda with a modest smile. "Kanda.. I really don't feel like going.. I'm not teaching you today.."

The samurai kneeled infront of Allen with a sigh. _Too cute. Too.. defenseless. If it wasn't for school and Allen's innocence I had probably eaten him by now. _He cupped Allen's cheek, making the smaller boy blush. "You idiot can teach me whenever the hell you want after school then, okay bean sprout? Now stop your whining and get your sorry ass dressed before I kick it into oblivion".

"Mwaah.. Your actions are romantic Kandaaa.., but your speeches along the actions are so cold.."

_THE HELL. If only he knew what the fuck I'm going through right now. Trying my best not to..-... Che. What the damn ever. _"What do you expect then?"

"I don't really care actually, it made me happy. But I only told you!~ I don't really want any secrets between us". Allen giggled, trying to hide his pain. _Except for.. my arm.. Sorry Yuu. I can't show this. I'm sorry. Forgive me. Don't hate me, please?_

Kanda looked away. "..Che. You're pissing me off. As if I'd ever tell you everything"._ This bean sprout. He's fucking playing with me and my mind or something._

"BaKanda! I'll get dressed already".

"No complaining or you'll know what you're gonna g-".

Allen pressed a kiss on Kanda's lips, shutting the samurai up completely. When their lips parted, Kanda stared at the bean sprout without blinking. He was fighting himself so bad right now he really had to try to freeze himself into an imaginary ice cube. Kanda's sweat almost dropped.

Allen winked. "I won't get a single thing, except you. Now shush and let me go dress!" He got up so he could dress.

"..." _I wonder where my limit is. I hope it's far away but it feels so damn close. Che. If he stops acting like that towards me I wouldn't feel like this. It's so seducing. Jesus. All this damn trouble only because of the way he is._

_I hope I'll be cooled off at the end of the damn schoolday, or.._

* * *

**_enjoy_**


	20. Chapter 20

"What the hell dude", nagged Kanda out loud in the classroom. His classmates stared at Kanda.

It was his third hour, English. After the third hour Kanda had a break but he had been impatient since the first hour. He knew at the break he would be able to see his bean sprout.

His English teacher, Tyki Mikk, was sitting on his chair like a lazy wimp, teaching half heartedly and making 'funny' jokes about random stuff. On top of that, Tyki was also smoking in class and didn't bother learning the names of the students by heart. Tyki just addressed the boys as 'boy' and girls as 'girl'. Kanda hated dumb people and people who smoked.

He really wanted to get his stuff and walk the hell out of the classroom right now to find his bean sprout.

"Yes? I told you to go make some exercises, didn't I, boy?", Tyki glared at Kanda, but Kanda glared a hundred times more annoyed back.

Kanda's finger twitched. "Exercises, huh? Then give some damn better explanation so I will be able to make it. And stop smoking, you piece of junk". _Seriously what the fuck. I wonder how long that ass has been teaching here, because he seriously needs to get fired. Dead people would seriously turn in their graves just by seeing this pathetic shit. I don't wanna hear this crap any longer. Che. For fuck sake. I want the bean sprout._

"Ah, for your behavior I perhaps should send you to the principal's office". Tyki smirked. _He won't be able to do anything to me anyway! I'm a teacher, he's a student._

Kanda started to pack his bag already. He didn't wanna waste any seconds on that low-life teacher. He could kiss his ass goodbye. He endured the horribleness long enough. Break would be here in like ten minutes, plus it wasn't like Kanda really learned anything.

"That's some bold attitude you got there", started Kanda "If it wasn't for my katana being in the changing room I'd have sliced you open like a fish right now. Wouldn't care any damn less if your guts were spilled all over, just wanna make sure I'd never have to look at your irritating face again, you dumb shit".

He walked out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

_Now that pathetic sight is gone, I'll go find my annoying bean sprout. I'm quite hungry but I forgot to bring lunch along. I never got the time to think about making any lunch this morning, because of.. well.. him. I can't stop thinking about him._

Kanda placed his hands in the pockets of his tight baggy jeans. He che'd when he saw a bunch of fangirls loitering around. He didn't want to be seen by them, definitely not with his current mood. One more bad thing and he felt like he'd have a mass killing spree.

* * *

Lavi was sitting at his desk in an isolated room at the Library. He took a sip of his coffee. In front of him was the thick book **'The Destroyer of Time'**.

Page one.

There was nothing like a table of contents/index, just a page. It was handwritten. Written by former Bookmen.

Lavi had read the whole page. He thought his eyes were deceiving him. Did he read all of those things correctly? Were all those things on that page true?

_**'Long ago, way before I, D. Bookman, was even born, a war had spread out all over the world. Unknown creatures roamed the continents..'**_

Lavi kept re-reading the page. It was so astonishing but at the same time interesting. He never felt like this before. He wanted to read the whole book this instant. He wanted to know the truth. _ What did he mean by this.. this.. sentence? What does he mean by unknown creatures? This is almost like a fairytale- but Bookmen aren't allowed to write fiction.. only the reality. Lets just say.. the 'truth'. But this.. if this is true.. what unknown creatures? It's almost like a diary.. that includes some older information.. But hey, this diary thing is like 355 years old. There's 1658 written on the upper right corner of the page.  
_

**_'The unkown creatures literally slaughtered, murdered. After decades, the war still didn't end. No one was able to do anything against the creatures in terror. Not only that, they were also too tough. They weren't human. They didn't look human, they didn't sound human, they just werent. They multiplied quite fast..'_**

_Would something like that even exist? You've gotta be really kidding me to candyland, right?_

_**'Around fall, 1225, the -probably- leader had been spotted near the very position I am writing this information down. He looked like a normal human being; but he spoke a weird language. Even though, that language controlled the creatures around him. Not only that. He had some sort of strange powers. Since then he had been officially given the name 'Demon Lord'. The creatures around him were named 'Akuma'...'**_

_Weird language? Demon Lord? Akuma? I feel like I just read stuff I shouldn't have.. Or maybe.. maybe Bookman gave me this book because he's trying to prove something? Well, not like he'd say stuff that easily if I asked him! I always need to figure things out on my very own..hm.._

Lavi closed his eyes for a few seconds, then went to the next page.

There were some drawings on the third page..., drawings that caught the attention of Lavi immediately. It were drawings of the Demon Lord's eyes with pencil. Cocky eyes and under it some weird, big mark.  
The red-head sat behind his desk at the Library in serious horror. Before he jumped into conclusions that were not true, he started to read the second page.

**_'Later on, it had been confirmed. The Demon Lord's appearance. Cold eyes as dark as the clear midnight sky. Tiny black stripes under his eyes. A weird mark on his chest. Even I haven't figured out yet what its supposed to mean.. Long, dark purple hair. It's said the color changes into navy blue throughout the night. It's a mystery how one being that sounds so beautiful can bring such devastation to the world..'_**

_Hahaha! It's almost as if he's describing someone like Yuu-chan~! ... ...Huh? Meehh naah, that's ridiculous. Yuu-chan doesn't have any black marks or something odd.., right? Whatever~ I'll just read on. _Lavi took another sip of his coffee.

_**'The world almost reached its limit. It was on the point of eternal destruction. Then- something really strange happened. A small person dressed in white clothing, killed all the 'Akuma' wherever he went. He possessed weird powers. The complete opposite of the Demon Lord..'**_

_This is weird. It's turning into some sort of manga story pft. Or perhaps this is some sort of.. old style manga? It's very nice to read but there's no way this shit can be true. You know what? I'll just ask Bookman. I'll definitely get the answer out of him._

He closed the book and got up from his chair, leaving the questions in his head unanswered._  
_

* * *

**enjoy xD no worries next chapter will be all Yullen \o/ **


	21. Chapter 21

_**-** Allen, stay away**. ~**_

_From who?_

_**-** Stay away**. ~**_

_Who are you?_

_ ..._

It's the end of Kanda's school day. Allen's shift had been over for a few hours, but he was sleeping soundly in the Music Room where Kanda found him.

Kanda slammed his fist on the desk Allen was asleep on. He had grown tired of waiting for his bean sprout to wake up. "For how long are you gonna sleep?!", he bragged with a frown.

The smaller boy woke up in an instant, opening his eyes as wide as he could.

"Wu-wo-waah..waah where am I?!" _What was that for a strange dream? I heard this, weird voice. I've never heard it before but it felt familiar. It seemed so real. Well, it is probably nothing!_

"Idiot, why are you sleeping in such a place? You're in the Music Room #1, something could've happened to you, you know? Be happy I found you". Kanda patted the boy's head, earning a warm smile of Allen. His smile got Kanda's heart to beat faster.

_Damnit. We're all alone in this room, then those unexpected heart-warming smiles.. They're so sudden that they're dangerous. Dangerous enough to make my heart race. He makes me wanna kiss him right now, but I shouldn't. It's normal for people dating to kiss and stuff or something.. right..? Che. Still, I'd only end up giving in to my desires. I don't wanna lose the fight between me and my desires. I'm not a wimp!_

Allen itched his head, embarrassed. Embarrassed about two things; the love of his life just touched him and the fact Kanda actually saw him asleep, again. _I wonder how long I had been asleep though.. what if I made really weird sounds in my sleep.. WHAT IF I SNORED?! Oh my god. _Allen knew his face just slightly shaded red. He tempted to look away, but didn't. Else he'd never learn to act less shy around his Yuu.

"Hmm.. Ah, Kanda.. you don't have to worry so much. I can defend myself!"

"Che. Defend? I had to save your sorry ass back in the supermarket. You weak bean sprout still owe me an apology". Kanda smirked with a faint blush. _That time when I embraced him. I want to do it again._

"Why would I apologize?! That is a dumb reason! MY NAME IS ALLEN. A-L-L-E-N. Remember it. Don't make me tattoo my name on my forehead so you won't forget, idiotic Kanda!", he stuck his tongue out like a kid, trying to intimidate the samurai. - He failed.

Instead of intimidating, it was a pleasant sight for Kanda. He almost felt like he had been challenged. And oh ~, all those things he could think of when he saw the boy's small tongue. Kanda turned around and stepped foward. before his thoughts wandered off even further. _I won't damn let myself get deceived by these mere..images.. in my head.. CHE._

_Kanda, why did you move away? Am I that unsightly? I'm afraid to ask.. I guess I'm just too insecure. I don't like to hear negative truths.. maybe that's because it makes me scared. For some reason.. you can make me feel 'not enough' already with minor things. Is it because my past is still haunting me? Even if it isn't..true.. It's just.. Kanda.._

Allen got up and strode to Kanda, positioning himself infront of the samurai. "Kanda?"

Kanda snorted and stared into the smaller boy's beautiful eyes. _Goddamnit. What fucking reason is there to torture me this damn much?_

"Hm, what do you want bean sprout?" -

Allen quickly embraced Kanda's waist. So quickly, as if he thought it would already be too late when he'd have answered Kanda's question. As if he'd be unreachable already. One of the last things Allen wanted, was being ditched just like that. _How should I actually respond to that question? What is it that I want..?_

The samurai froze. _For fucking Mephistopheles sake!_ _He's touching me. Che. Not just a touch. He's holding me. Bean sprout.. what the hell, I.._

"Hmm.. Let's just say.. I want a lot, Kanda. But most of all, you". _That's right. It's him I want. The one I treasure the most. The one I want to protect, want to be protected by and want to feel. The one I had longed for. The last one I want to see when I go to sleep and the first one I want to see when I wake up. The one I never want to see hurt, the one I never want to leave. Forever.., Kanda, let me stay by your side forever. You perfect beast.. that stole my heart. Violate me all you want, abuse me. Use me. Just let me be with you. If my death would please you, kill me, Kanda. But for now, just let me enjoy the time I get to spend with you, since I yearn for you. I know I'm selfish Kanda.. but.. yeah. Nothing will take away my love for you._

"Che".

Kanda closed his eyes with his remaining self-control and hugged the bean sprout back. What Allen said got his heart filled with joy. The warmth of the bean sprout, the same oxygen they breathed completely in sync. He wanted the bean sprout too, not just a tiny bit. Completely- everything. He wanted to have complete control over him, making the bean sprout his in every way possible. Not giving a shit about their surroundings. Just the bean sprout. He'd be forever prepared to erase any obstacle in their way. As long as the bean sprout was happy.

Kanda's feelings hadn't only grown affective and passionate, he loved Allen more than that, even if he didn't notice himself.

He moved his left hand on the bean sprout's head, forcibly making Allen look at him.

What Kanda needed right now, more than anyone in the world, was a kiss of his lover.

Allen stared into Kanda's eyes. They were as pretty as the midnight sky. "Kanda.., do you want to..-"

_Shut up. Don't say a damn thing right now. _Kanda silenced Allen with a kiss. It wasn't just an ordinary kiss. The kiss was filled with so much affection, the pair could almost taste the passion and love.

Kanda deepened the kiss, which caused a tiny moan to escape from Allen.

_W-what is he doing..? I was gonna ask him if he wanted to do something but.._

Their lovely kiss turned into a make-out, having Kanda completely dominating the small teen in only a matter of seconds.

Kanda's freshly awakened lust. How he had longed for this. The kiss was enough to push him over his limit, but this had swept him far into the point of no return. Allen instead thought he was literally getting devoured. Allen wanted this as much as Kanda but things went so sudden his kissing became influenced by his thoughts.

Sloppy.

Kanda didn't care. Either way worked for him. He interrupted their kiss- slowly guiding the bean sprout to the desk, then made Allen sit on it, having Kanda captured between his legs. His gaze rested on the cute boy that was infront of him. Kanda could almost lick his lips of enjoyment.

"I'm gonna eat you, moyashi", said Kanda with a grin.

"K-Kanda.. not here.." _WHY OF ALL PLACES IN THE SCHOOL?! There's no way..- That's so embarrassing. I'd be ashamed forever if someone walked in on us.. doing.. perverted things.._

"Why not? No one's in this classroom. Why'd others give a damn crap what WE are doing? It's our business". The samurai gave some kisses in Allen's neck.

"But..", Allen chuckled, "someone c-could.. come..in.. Kanda stop.." _It's not like I don't want it but.. whoa. _

The taller boy stared at Allen's adorable lips. He closed his eyes and then decided to listen to the bean sprout. He didn't want to do things he'd regret later.

He spoke with an annoyed tone. "Che. Fine, but there's no way I'll move from this spot then".

Allen played with Kanda's hair. "Kanda? Don't be mad at me please.."

Kanda sighed. "Idiot, I'm not mad". _Why the hell would I get mad at him?_

The white-haired boy felt quite relieved. "I hope so. Oh, about earlier.. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to.. maybe do something.. like.. hang out right now? Or... I don't know.."

"Who'd hang out with you anyway?", Kanda gently rubbed his nose against Allen's cheek, making him giggle.

"Maah, maah Kanda, being such a meanie".

"So, where to then, idiot? You better think of something. I'm.. bad at these things.."

"Hmm.."

There were some really good cafetarias in the city. But Allen wasn't sure which one of the 9 out of 14 different cafetarias he had visited he had to suggest.

_Since Kanda mostly eats soba and all.. I could bring him to the Japanese one.. it was.. around.. that one corner.. yeah.. Hm.. but that's a damn end walking.._

After a couple of minutes of giving it deep thoughts- Allen picked the cafetaria right enough for both of them.

"The Exorcist Cafetaria!"

* * *

**lmao haha exorcist cafetaria, well couldn't really think of a name xD well enjoy**


	22. Chapter 22

"Lavi, there is indeed a reason behind it. I didn't just give you the book to read and study- this time observe carefully".

Lavi decided to stop by at Bookman's place. It was quite a bit dusty - there were around ten shelves with books - neither of them seemed to mind though. The red-head did sneeze a couple of times after he entered.

Lavi wanted Bookman to answer his questions- but it was quite hard to get an answer out of him.

Bookman sighed deeply. Not only he had to hear the hour long complaints of his pupil, Lavi, he was such a nuisance it hurt Bookman's ears.

_He's complaining too much about my lifestyle! Becoming a Bookman is boring work! Pfft. _"But geezer, how can these things even be true?! I have read the first six pages-"

"You immature brat! I told you! Everything a Bookman writes down is NOT inaccurate".

"Doesn't something like a recording error exist?!" Lavi sneezed. _Just how long do I need to listen to his scolding? I don't quite understand the mysterious things I've read up until now.._

"Stupid Lavi. Do you seriously think that?", started Bookman. "After all these years I taught you- look what childish behavior I get in return! Do you even remember what you are? You go wherever this generation is taking you- even though a Bookman should be a bystander at all times remaining neutral. Sooner or later you could witness something first-hand, like all former Bookmen including D. Bookman, keeping up your best attitude to not get involved into anything. Every detail possible, record everything impartially. Every past wars have been recorded without us getting drawn into the war. We are always on the side of everything. We have to record history. Lavi, don't forget the purpose of your very existence".

Lavi wanted Bookman to answer his questions- but it was quite hard to get an answer out of him.

"Geezer-" _MWAAH! IT'S NOT WORKING! He's so hard to get convinced._

"Did I raise you to become a fool?", interruped Bookman agitated with a frown. "You're the next heir. You'll be the one taking my place after my death. I don't want any humiliations piled up on my grave!"

Lavi itched the back of his head. His masterplan of getting answers failed quite splendidly. He wanted to nag until Bookman got so tired of it he'd give him some.

"Calm down. I get it.., ..Panda".

The rabbit immediately received a kick from the pissed off elder. He really hated it when Lavi called him a panda. Bookman himself didn't have a name, so he just wanted people to call him 'Bookman'.

"YOU IDIOT! Instead of being such a dumb ass punk asking all of the same ridiculous questions over and over again read the whole book yourself first! You're only at page 6! You're such an useless wimp! I won't answer anything! Think like a Bookman!"

Bookman became calm sighed again. He stared at the useless Lavi that was on the floor rubbing his sore butt.

"That really hurt, geezer! I also read the very last page", yelled Lavi. "Then.. will you answer just one thing?"

Lavi gained a serious expression on his face.

Lavi received a vicious stare from Bookman. He ignored the stare and opened the book **'The Destroyer Of Time'** on page 4. The boy pointed at some parts of the page, including the sketch of a scar. "Read this, please".

_**'The small boy dressed in white had received the name Crowned Clown. His appearance was almost the same as that of a clown. No- that wasn't the only case. A young clown. He looked around fifteen years old. He had a scar on his face. A pitch black colored left arm, which apparently he could turn into some sort of weapon. The weapon is still unidentified. Everywhere he went, slowly, all 'Akuma' had been defeated. The Demon Lord raged. Rage, so bad he had released an all-power attack on Crowned Clown. More I'm afraid I cannot write down. It seemed the mountains around there had started to collapse and no further information could be recorded by that Bookman.'**_

Lavi skipped all the way to the last page. The book isn't completely written by D. Bookman alone. He died somewhere in the middle of old age. Other bookmen had finished it. then pointed at the last couple of sentences.

_**'There is finally peace. It's over. But - even if it's over for now - Light cannot live without Darkness. Same goes for the other way around. The Destroyer of Time, Crowned Clown won. It is clear now, that in hundreds of years time a war like this can break loose. The Demon Lord against Crowned Clown. When they die, the cycle starts all over again. Reincarnated with the same soul, into their body that looks the same just like that day. They cannot be reincarnated at the same time at the same place. They are never, ever destined to meet before their awakening. -S. Bookman'**_

"Geezer.. is this book telling me there can occur a war any time any place anywhere in the world right now? Why are they describing Allen and Kanda? Did I just become friends with a Destroyer of Time and a Demon Lord on coincidence or what?"

Bookman nodded as Lavi was trying to figure out the rest in his head. "Lavi. Do not say a word to them about this. You read the last sentence, didn't you? They weren't destined to meet. And they just did".

"The worst problem is, Bookman.. they hold feelings for eachother".

Bookman became shocked. He almost received a heart attack from hearing the disastrous news.

_Allen Walker, The Destroyer of Time. Kanda Yuu, The Demon Lord. How could things have changed like this? Now even I won't know what will happen. Perhaps something far worse. Perhaps something not only earth will be affected by. All I can do is wait. It might be happening anytime soon. It'd be a rare opportunity for me, as Bookman, to record this. This sudden change of events is rather unexpected._

* * *

**enjoy, finalllllly weekend people, sorry I'm a bit tired, exhausting school week- so quickly finished this D:**


	23. Chapter 23

"Che. I won't tell you bean sprout anything. Now stop it".

Kanda and Allen were dining at the Exorcist Cafe. It was a cosplay cafe. This evening the employees were dressed up as maids and butlers. It was decorated in such a lively way, Kanda had been annoyed since they had made their entrance. He didn't like energetic places, plus the - too cheerful - aura around the whole place made his lungs clench together. He was almost at the point of smashing the window next to him so he could gasp for some fresh air.

Allen didn't seem to mind though. Allen's love for English dubbed anime was so big he was able to memorize every episode of each anime he had seen up until now.

Allen and Kanda were at a table next to the window. A blue candle was lit beautifully between their plates. The boy had been questioning Kanda about his past but he wouldn't tell him anything.

"Maah, Kanda! It's supposed to be a date! And I'm quite interested you know..", Allen nommed on a piece of chicken.

The samurai had only ordered some spicy yaki soba, while Allen was already finished with eating his 10th plate of tebasaki.

"I wonder why the hell I had even agreed to go inside this damn place. It's noisy as fuck and you are eating like a damn Djhungarian hamster. Small and a high metabolism. Both annoying!", snarled Kanda. He twirled his chopsticks in the yaki soba. _For fuck sake. This place is pissing me off. Did he - out of all places - had to bring me here?! Okay- I was the one who said he should suggest but ..HERE?!_

Allen became quite bothered by Kanda's attitude. All he wanted was taking the love of his life out on a date. He just wanted a new change of pace.

"Kanda, keep your voice a bit down and eat" Allen nodded at a waitress that happened to pass by, wanting to order his 11th round of tebasaki.

"Cut the crap! What's with this atmosphere really? I absolutely HATE anime". The pissed off samurai slowly ate some of his soba, trying his best not to lose his tempter. He knew he would mess things up completely if he said something wrong. _Serves him right. Che.. I hope I didn't say too much though. _After all, it was his bean sprout that took him out on dinner, but it can't be helped; on the other hand he'd rather be alone with Allen in his bedroom.

"If you don't like it just leave!", responded the bean sprout.

Allen sighed. It was stupid for him to think that Kanda would actually enjoy being in a place like this. It's Kanda- what would he like to do anyway? Allen didn't had the slightest clue. He decided to just let Kanda say whatever he wanted. _It's my fault. I don't want him to leave.. Maybe it'll make him feel better for the time being until we leave if he takes his anger out on me. I don't even know what Kanda likes. Soba? His katana? Meditating? Sleeping in the morning? I don't know anything about his past.. I wish he could share some things. Perhaps something bad happened.. well its okay._

Allen closed his eyes, he had lost his appetite. The feeling of guilt rushed all over his body.

"Your order(s), please?~", the waitress interrupted the tension between the two.

"Ah, I'm sorry!", Allen tried to fake a smile the best he could, "On second thought, I won't order. Could you bring the bill?" _The faster we're out of here, the faster Kanda will return to normal, I hope._

The smaller boy felt Kanda's stare resting on his face. He didn't want Kanda to notice he wasn't feeling alright.

"Sure thing! Just wait a moment". The cheerful waitress fled to get the bill.

Allen simply stared at the empty plate infront of him. A chill went down Allen's spine when the samurai's stare turned into an annoyed glare. _Sh-shit.. did Kanda see through..? I.. I hope he didn't.. I don't wanna ruin this any further.._

Kanda snorted and placed his hand on Allen's that was a bit shaky on the table.

"Idiot. Your annoying face is so easy to read. Yes, I fucking hate this place, bean sprout. But it doesn't mean I don't want to be with you. Don't ever damn tell me to leave just like that. Did the rabbit infect you with the dumb-ass-syndrome? Calm your ass down".

"Kanda..", Allen whispered out his name. Kanda's words made Allen feel at ease. He could almost burst into tears and hug Kanda somewhere near death right now.

"Why don't we just split this damn bill and get the fuck outta here? I bet you need to pay shitloads since you ate that much".

"Mhm. Maah, I was planning on eating more but I lost my appetite". Allen smiled at Kanda, causing the samurai to blush. Allen's real, innocent smiles never ceased to amuse him. If only he knew how to smile like that, too.

The waitress passed by and handed over the bill with a blush. For the waitress, Kanda was like a model.

The two boys paid and got up to leave the Exorcist Cafe.

Outside it was rather chilly, somewhat dark. The street lanterns were lit, causing a pretty scenery all over. Since the cafe wasn't that far away from the apartment, they both had decided to walk home.

"Ah, I'm so tired!", Allen kicked a stone forward as they walked.

"Che. You idiot shouldn't complain- I found you sleeping in the damn Music Room. Tired my ass!".

"Eeh-eh, your ass Kanda?", Allen grinned. "That's gorgeous~". Allen wanted to tease the samurai so he could see some interesting expressions.

A vein popped in Kanda's head. "What's with that, bean sprout?!"

"Just a comment, Kanda!"

"Hmph. I should kiss the shit out of you as soon as we're in either my or your house".

"Oh? I'll take that as a challenge. You think I won't be able to withstand for long huh, Yuu".

"Che. Don't call me that! Now you called me by my first name I'm pretty sure you won't damn make it out alive".

Allen giggled. "That's fine, Kanda. As long as you will take care of my dead body forever, then. Okay?"

"Who's insane enough to take care of a damn dead body? Only idiots would do such a thing". _I would though but.. _

"I wonder..."

They both stopped infront of the red traffic light. Allen stared at the dark sky. There were only a few stars.

"Neh, Kanda..", whispered Allen, as he looked at his lover. Kanda didn't hear him- a loud car passed by causing him to 'Che'.

The traffic light jumped on green. Kanda started to walk immediately. He really wanted to be at the apartment as soon as possible to kiss him like hell.

Allen quickly followed him. He didn't want to lose sight of his Kanda. Inside his head, Allen continued his unfinished sentence.

_..I got this really weird secret ..would it be possible for me to say it? No-, show it? It's about my arm. If you saw it, would you still love me? I hope your love will never disappear. I'm scared, Kanda. You're so perfect.. and I'm..- no.. I can't even be compared. Am I good enough for you, Kanda? I hope I'm not a burden to you.. feeling bad all the time.. doing stupid things.. I'm not like you Kanda.. I'm not a huge fan of soba. I don't really understand why you mainly eat soba. One day you'll explain it to me, right? I won't be able to get any answers for now.. right..? ..Well.._

..even so.. I'm happy.

* * *

**enjoy **


	24. Chapter 24

Kanda opened the front door of his place. "Come in, baka moyashi".

"Kanda, I'd really appreciate it if you quit speaking Japanese, I don't understand it!" Allen followed Kanda. He tried to find the light switch since it was very dark. He wanted to be able to see his lover- not to be trapped for the rest of the night in the dark.

Kanda raised his eyebrow. It was strange for him to hear the bean sprout say such thing after what happend in the Music Room.

"But you sung Japanese back in the Music Room last week".

"Oh, did I? I didn't know that was Japanese. I made that song a long, long time ago. The words just somehow came to me".

"Do you seriously expect me to believe something so stupid? How could Japanese words 'come to you' ?", Kanda growled. _He's either a giant idiot or he has some sort of disorder. Not like it matters though. Bean sprout is bean sprout._

"I'm speaking the truth Kanda!"

"Whatever".

Allen found the light switch somewhere in the living room. He wanted to turn it on but Kanda stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"What do you think you're doing, bean sprout?" Kanda pulled Allen closer to him, making the smaller boy blush because of his actions.

"I'm.. t-trying to turn the lights on.., why Kanda?"

"You know..", whispered Kanda with a grin, "..I think I've endured enough. I still need to finish what I started at school..". He entombed the bean sprout in his arms.

"K-Kanda.. ". Allen didn't had the slightest idea what to say. His mind was clouded and his heart raced. He realized what Kanda meant after Kanda slid his hand under Allen's shirt. _No.. not there.. I don't want him to see my arm yet.. I can't get swept away.. I can't.. I..._

"Stop.. please".

Kanda ceased his actions, then snorted. When he thought he was finally able to taste some of his lover- he couldn't. Again. "Che. Why resisting? I know you want it too, bean sprout".

"I..-", _I don't want to lie to him nor make up some weird excuses.._

"You? Give me a proper answer, damn it", said Kanda with a scowling expression written all over his face.

"Theres something I need to tell you.." _I'll just do it.. sooner or later he'll.. find out.. anyway.._

"Idiot, make it quick or I'll eat you if its something unreasonable", Kanda kissed Allen on his forehead. He somehow felt Allen's uncertainty._ Is it perhaps too early for me to do these kind of things? Do I make wrong moves on him? This is getting hella annoying._

"..let go of me so I can show you", continued Allen.

Kanda obeyed. He released Allen and stared at him. He thought it would probably be something minor only Allen would worry about. It pained Kanda to see Allen hurt himself. _Jeez. Even if he doesn't want me to see his bare skin, I wouldn't mind telling him over and over again I don't give a fucking shit if he has some imperfections. Perhaps embarrassed about some scars he ever obtained? Or burn marks? Look- whatever the hell it is, I wouldn't even give a damn shit if he was diagnosed with aids. He shouldn't be so insecure._

Allen switched the lights on and slowly started to unbutton his white blouse, with a blush that covered nearly his entire face. He atleast expected that what he was about to show Kanda would probably make Kanda kick him out of the house, yet he couldn't help it being embarrassed. After all, he was undressing infront of his lover.

Kanda received a devillish smirk on his face. He moved his hands behind his back, trying his best not to touch Allen.

"Bean sprout.. you just wanted to strip infront of me hm?"

"No- perverted Kanda! .. Look at my arm".

He took his blouse off, revealing his black arm.

* * *

"Lavi, we need to hurry up!", yelled Komui. "Can't you drive a bit faster? At this rate we won't make it".

Bookman, Komui and Lavi were hurrying in Cross Marian's car to the apartment. Lavi's car was parked near the apartment- so he couldn't drive his.

"Komui, are you really sure about what you said?". Lavi stopped infront of the traffic light. "And I can't! It's on red!"

"LAVI! NOT NOW! DRIVE! IT'S ON GREEN!", shouted Komui.

Lavi immediately stepped on the gas pedal. He had to react very fast since they had to make a turn for a shortcut, else they'd be even later.

"Idiot Lavi! Don't be so careless!", said Bookman. He almost felt like puking since he hated being in cars.

"Ah, sorry sorry geezer!", responsed Lavi.

"Bookman told you about it, right? That idiot Cross accidentally said too much! Now Allen-kun and Kanda-kun are in grave danger", said Komui.

"I don't get it! Who is this Leverrier person? And what's the whole thing about the Innocence Organization?", asked Lavi.

Komui became desperate. "Lavi. We don't have much time. Focus on the road please- and about this whole thing. Leverrier is one of the heads of the Innocence Organization. They're a secret military organization under direct control of the government. For years they had been trying to interfere with the upcoming war between Crowned Clown and The Demon Lord, trying to get every information from Bookmen, and experimenting on human beings. Through research they're trying to permanently erase the reincarnations of both of them. Right now, Leverrier is on his way to the apartment to capture Allen and Kanda!"

Lavi drove through the red light in confusion.

"You know, I'm not that worried about Kanda but Allen..."

"Lavi! This isn't the time to make jokes!", commented Bookman with a sour expression on his face.

"Sorry gramps.."

Lavi stopped the car right infront of the apartment. Komui and Bookman already got out before Lavi had even switched off the engine. There were a few big black trucks parked infront of the apartment.

"ALLEN! KANDA!"

* * *

"Bean sprout.. what's with that black arm?" _A black arm.. thats certainly something I'd never have expected. Ah.. now I know why the bean sprout..- Well, it doesn't matter. He's mine. That's all what matters. _

"Y-you're not gonna kick me out of your house..?", Allen looked quite relieved. Kanda didn't seem to care much about it. _He doesn't.. find me ugly? Oh Kanda.._

Kanda sighed. "I'd only kick you out for one reason you idiot, that might probably be calling me constantly by my first name".

"I had this at my birth- mah.. it's a long story Kanda.." _I'm glad. _

Kanda held Allen's hand and kissed it. "Even after seeing you like that, it didn't even give me the slightest feeling of disgust. I still want to eat you".

"Kanda.. I don't taste like soba.. will you be alright?"

"Che. This is me you're talking about- who the hell do you think I am?! Don't underestimate me".

The smaller boy was about to give Kanda a kiss on his lips but Kanda's front door got slammed down, causing the pair to look up out of surprise.

"FREEZE! Capture them! Any resistance- KILL!", a loud voice growled behind the entrance. **Leverrier**.

A bunch of men in black suits, black helmets, black guns, stormed inside Kanda's house, followed by Leverrier. Kanda reflected quite fast. He jumped to his katana, Mugen, and took it out of the sheath. He pointed it towards the men that surrounded 'em.

"Oh. Don't think you can actually kill us with a mere katana. How could you actually dodge a bullet, hmm? Mr. Demon Lord?"

"Che. Demon Lord? The fuck is with you going in my house. Who the hell are you?", Kanda glared with his arrogant eyes at Leverrier.

"K-Kanda?..", whispered Allen.

Allen had been captured by a blonde man. He had two weird dots on his forehead. Kanda turned around, facing the bean sprout. "Allen!"

"Ah, Howard Link. Good job. Now the other one!" Leverrier smirked evilly.

Behind Kanda - that was raging so bad inside himself he wanted to slice every motherfucker on the world - a man approached him with an iron pipe, smacking him unconscious.

"Take those filthy monsters and lock them away!"

* * *

**enjoy**


	25. Chapter 25

"Kanda-kun! Allen-kun!"

Lavi, Bookman and Komui ran up the stairs as fast as they could. The elevator took too long. Komui knew he wouldn't be able to do anything if they already were caught. Komui would get either arrested himself or there would be many conflicts.

"Hurry up, idiot Lavi", yelled Bookman to Lavi.

"But..", panted Lavi ,"this is so tiring!". He clung unto the banisters, tempting to 'drop dead'. "I'm gonna die.."

Komui and Bookman stopped walking. Infront of them were the black dressed soldiers, **Howard Link** and **Leverrier.**

"Oh my, oh my. What a surprise. Look what we have here. Bookman and Komui Lee". Leverrier wiped the dust off of his shoulders, giving Komui a nasty grin.

"Leverrier", grunted Komui. "What's the meaning of this?!"

Leverrier ignored Komui's question. The soldiers dragged the confused Allen and the unconscious Kanda away. Leverrier and Howard Link marched away behind the soldiers.

"Komui! Lavi! What's happening?!", desperately mourned Allen. The soldier that had Allen so firmly in his grip it hurt him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stared at his unconscious lover. "Yuu.. wake up..! YUU!"

"Allen!", shouted Lavi towards the boy. He tempted to save him but Bookman prevented him to do so.

"Don't, Lavi. You'll get in serious trouble. We'll figure out a way later", whispered Bookman.

* * *

_Kanda.._

_**-** Forget him.  
_

_Who are you?_

_**-** Forget him. He will only cause darkness and despair. _

_Why won't you tell me who you are?_

_..._

Allen had been dragged into a strange, odoriferous building. The large amount of stress he had received while he had been transferred had caused him to pass out. The enigmatic building seemed to have a murky aura sauntering around it. Not only that- it had secret underground chambers. Chambers where once, captured 'akuma' had been held captive for research and experimentation.

Allen slowly woke up. Sweat drops rolled off of his cheek. A small candle was lit on the rusty wall candle holder. It took a moment for him to realize his hands were restrained against the wall in one of the underground chambers.

"K-Kanda?..", whispered Allen. A miasma cloud passed by his face, which resulted in the smaller boy to cough.

"Kanda.. where are you? Lavi.. Lenalee.. Komui..?" He pulled on his arms. "W-why would anyone do this..?"

Allen's face looked pale and exhausted. He moved his feet around the dirty ground to feel if there was anything on the ground.

Remnants of 'akuma'.

"D-disgusting.. what's this..?" Allen became nauseous. "Where.. are you Kanda.. please.."

Allen silently cried, wondering why they had been captured. Wondering if Kanda was alright. _Kanda.. Kanda please.. be alright.. what have we done? Nothing right? Why did those men take us? Who was Coward.. Lip..? No- Lisk? Howard Lisk? No.. Link? Howard Link.. and Hitler? W-wut..? No that wasn't his name.. it sounds somewhat the same.. Le..Le..Leverrier..? ..Where are you Kanda? Be alive.. be alive Kanda.. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to save you.._

Heavy footsteps got closer to Allen's chamber.

_W-who's coming..? No.. stay away.._

Leverrier and Howard Link stopped infront of the chamber. "Crowned Clown, hm?"

"Huh?"

"So you haven't awakened yet, Crowned Clown", said Leverrier.

Howard Link opened the the door of the chamber, allowing Leverrier to step inside. Link waited outside the chamber.

"Well well, look at you all pathetic. You're in an even more deplorable state than the Demon Lord".

"W-what.. are you talking about?", muttered Allen. The boy coughed again.

Leverrier sighed. "Ah, I almost forgot. I'll be nice enough to tell you filth since you're going to end up dead next to Kanda Yuu anyway".

"K-Kanda..? Don't touch him! Don't you touch my Kanda!", growled Allen. His heart ached like hell. He started to move wildly. "Don't kill him! Why are you insane people doing this to us?"

"This is rare indeed, Allen Walker. We aren't insane, you two are. 'Yours'? You do know you both are natural enemies right? Bookman Junior knows all about it too".

"Who's Bookman Junior..?"

Leverrier smirked. "Lavi. But hey- that's a whole different story. Let me focus on the main point". He got closer to Allen, making the smaller boy tremble.

"La..vi..?"

"Crowned Crown, Demon Lord. Long ago, there has had been a war between the evil one, which is in this case Kanda Yuu, the Demon Lord. You were the one to stop him, Crowned Clown, Allen Walker. I'd have no slightest clue how- but you were able to finish eachother off I guess. You know what pisses me off? You two get reincarnated over and over and over again. Do you wanna know what pisses me off even more? The fact you always showed up when the world was about to fall apart. Not earlier, not later. You both are monsters. But don't be worried- soon you'll both be free from this endless cycle. I have prepared the ultimate experiment. 'Project Eliade X'. I'll make sure to kill you both, preventing both of you to reincarnate again, you trash", Leverrier laughed like a maniac. He found himself quite funny.

_No.. this can't be true.. This.. no.. what's this for stupidity.. _"There's .. no such thing Kanda would do that.. there's no such thing as demons..reincarnation ..there's no-"

Leverrier interrupted him with a loud snort. "Allen Walker. You still don't believe atleast inhuman things exist after your developed disfigured arm?"

_**-** That's why I told you to listen to me. Do not go near him. He will destroy everyone. _

_You again.. who are you? _

_**-** I am you. _

_What.. why are you..-_

_**-** What is it that you want ? _

_What I want?_

_**-** Reality is merely an illusion, albeit a very persistent one. Do not forget this. _

_Wait.._

_..._

"Are you ignoring me, Allen Walker? You have got some nerve. I took the damn effort to explain this to you". Leverrier placed his hands on Allen's shoulders. "You know what I'm gonna do? I'll show you the end of your 'beloved little Kanda'. Link!"

"Yes, sire", responded Link quick.

Link rushed into the chambers. He got into a battle stance and smashed the chains Allen had been restrained with into pieces. Link carried the small boy that didn't seem to respond.

"I'll show that filth..", murmured Leverrier with a grin.

* * *

**enjoy xP**


	26. Chapter 26

**enjoy xP oh yeah short note- I got holiday soon and I already thought of a new idea for a story [ Kanda x Allen ^o^ ] so um I'm sorry if instead of this having an every +- 1 day update it'll be a bit longer.. PROBABLY NOT (90% not! don't worry) but if it happens then you know why!**

* * *

"Can't we do something about it?", asked Lavi.

Komui, Bookman, Lavi and Cross Marian were the next day at Bookman's store, discussing what to do after what had happened.

"You guys are so weak..", said Cross as he took a sip of his wine, "Perhaps I should've gone too, then my idiot apprentice and the other one wouldn't be caught".

"WHO DO YOU THINK IT'S FAULT IT IS?!", yelled Lavi and Komui in unision.

Cross sighed. "I'll have you pay for all the fuel you used with my car".

"Hell to the no! I texted Lenalee asking her if she could get notes of classes for Kanda! That was a disaster already! She was mad because she was constantly nagging about me, Kanda and Allen not answering her calls and.. SO SHE WOULDN'T COPY THE NOTES!"

"Well, well. I don't expect kids like you to understand anything of women". Cross placed his empty glass down on the table.

"Marian, grow up a bit", commented Bookman with a frown on his face. He was absolutely disappointed. "Who knows what's going to happen with those two".

"Then, why don't we tell Lenalee-"

"NO NO NO LAVI, NO! DON'T INVOLVE MY SWEETIE SISTER LENALEE IN THIS!~~" Komui flailed his arms.

"But Komui-"

"NO BUT, BOOKMAN JR!~~"

"Idiot Lavi, it'd be too dangerous to tell Lenalee", said Bookman.

"Why? She has the right to know! I'm as weak as her!" _They're all underestimating her.. What can I do..?! _

"This is exactly why I hate kids..", muttered Cross.

* * *

**_- You're unclean. You're impure. You're barren. You're evil, besmirched. A monster. -_**

_What the fuck? Who the hell are you? Get the hell out of my mind!_

**_- Kill. Devour. Destroy. -_**

_Fuck off._

**_- Nothing matters. People die, you do not care. -_**

_.. Leave.._

**_- You've got a world waiting for you to toy with. Wake up and slaughter. -_**

_LEAVE MY FUCKING MIND!_

_..._

The discombobulated Kanda opened his eyes the widest he had ever done in his life before. He found himself in a giant, white analytical room, chained with his ankles against the floor and wrists against the ceiling. He lost his shirt, revealing his perfectly shaped chest with the black mark.

_Where the fuck am I? Where's my bean sprout?! What the fuck was up with my mind..? It felt so damn real. _

A man that had approached him in a white suit stuck a needle into his arm, causing Kanda to frown.

"Keep your fucking hands off of me, scum", hissed Kanda with a low voice, causing the man to back away. _Bean sprout, be alright. I couldn't protect you.. Don't die on me Allen. I don't know what these fuckers want from us but I'll definitely get us out of here - by all means necessary. I'll figure out a way, bean sprout. _

The man directly contacted Leverrier, alarming him that The Demon Lord woke up.

Kanda tried to move himself but couldn't. He glared at the chains that were helding him captive. The chains were slightly emitting a red light.

_What's that? Why can't I move..? What the fuck is happening?!_

"Kanda Yuu, The Demon Lord".

Leverrier clapped as he marched inside of the room. Kanda immediately threw him a deadly glare, showing Leverrier how pretty pissed off he was.

"Oya, are we being mad today, hm? The weather is lovely today, I'm sorry you aren't able to see or feel it anymore". Leverrier got closer to Kanda. "I assume you have no idea what's going to happen to you either don't you? In short, you're going to die. But I need you to awaken first, you know? Else it would be a much bigger pain in the ass using my experiment on you".

"Some nerve you got there, speaking like that", growled Kanda. "I'm pretty sure you'll be the one ending up dead first. Oi modernized Hitler, get my bean sprout the fuck out of here. Maybe after that I'll reconsider closing my eyes instead of looking at you if you don't like it".

Leverrier tried to belittle samurai. "My my, Demon Lord. My name is Malcom C. Leverrier, not Hitler. I'm pretty sure you monster won't be able to do anything. Haven't you noticed you aren't able to move? There's an old spell on the chains, preventing any type of powerful demon to move".

"Che. You piss me off. I don't get this whole 'Demon - Demon' stuff but I'm pretty sure you're out of your mind. It'd be a good idea to shut up now, your breath reeks".

"You filth. Let's just say.. after your death Allen Walker will follow you fucking punk". Leverrier walked over to a giant isolated cube and opened the door of the transparent plastic cube which was located a few meters infront of Kanda. "Link!"

"Yes!", responsed Leverrier's assistant, Howard Link.

Link carried Allen Walker - that still seemed to be deep in his thoughts - towards the cube. When he reached it he locked Allen up inside.

"Bean.. sprout..", whispered the angered Kanda. For some reason he felt relieved he saw him, but couldn't shake off the thought he had to do something unless Allen would die. _Damn it. Damn to the fucking hell IT. If I only had more power.._

When Allen came out of his trance, he rapidly got up to see where he was at now. His eyes rested on his lover that was in a bad condition.

"Kanda?.. KANDA! KANDAAAA! LET ME OUT! KANDA IS THERE! KANDA!", the small boy yelled while panting in his weakened state. He smacked his hands several times against the plastic. "LET ME OUT! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" _I'm so useless. I want this pain to end.. it hurts so much.. I don't want Kanda to die.. I'll get us out of here, Kanda.. I am not sure how.. Please Kanda..! Don't leave me behind.. Please.. Any miracle would do right now.. just let atleast him be saved.._

"Resisting is futile, Allen Walker", commented Leverrier with a sigh. "Well it's alright to be lively now. Can't wait to see your bodies return back into hell or wherever they came from".

"Oi Hitler", Kanda coughed a bit. "I don't know what has angered you so much to capture two innocent people with a death wish but it's not like we fucked your mom or anything".  
_  
_Leverrier's eyebrow twitched. "Perhaps I should start with Allen Walker instead of you".

"Che. Don't you fucking dare", snarled Kanda.

Kanda couldn't get any more pissed off. _I will.. I.. _He managed to move his fingers. _I need to protect my bean sprout. I don't fucking care what that Hitler butthole tells me. I refuse to die here. I won't let my Allen get killed. I can't let things leave them be how they are now. I need to break these chains. I can't let my Allen suffer. I need to-_

_**- What is it that you truly desire?**_

_You again?! FUCK OFF._

_**- Oshiete. (*oshiete=tell me)**_

_Chikara. Motto..chikara. Chikara boku ga hoshii.. **(*=power. more power. I want power)**_

- _**Dewa.. *(dewa=then)**_


	27. Chapter 27

Lavi sat down exhausted on his couch, rethinking about all the things that had happened. He couldn't erase the image of Allen and Kanda being taken away so effortlessly. Lavi felt like all his willpower had drained away. He couldn't do anything. He wanted to storm in the organization to save them, which would get him killed for sure. He wanted to tell Lenalee about it. Right now, he had the urge to grab his cellphone to call her- telling her everything. Telling her she should help.

Lavi got up and travelled right into his bedroom. He took his white pants off and lay down on his bed, staring at his cellphone that was on the nightstand._ I'm not supposed to tell Lenalee.. Bookman told me I shouldn't involve myself into this any further- just observe. What is there even to observe when you know your friends could die any minute now?! What did he add to that again.._

The red-head itched his head, then sat straight up- ready to imitate Bookman.

"You shouldn't make a big fuss out of things, Idiot Lavi! It's already worse enough for the next Bookman in line to drink, party, have friends! On what purpose do you think I raised you? Don't you dare let my effort get to waste! Because of that, you show weakness. It'll be a fatal mistake for you one day! ..Or something". Lavi sighed. He knew Bookman was right, but NOTHING would stop Lavi from not leaving his current friends.

If Lavi needed someone, they'd be there. Especially Lenalee. Lenalee would always see through Lavi's fake smiles, trying to comfort all his worries and doubts if he had any. _Lenalee should have the biggest right to know all of this.. I'm sorry geezer.. but I can't listen to you.._

He grabbed his cellphone, dialed Lenalee's number and waited.

**"Yeees? Lenalee Lee here!"**

"Lenalee? I need to talk to you about something.." Lavi shrugged.

**"Oh Lavi! Is that you? You sound a bit sad.. did something happen?"**

He chuckled. "You never change, do you?"

**"What's up with that Laviii? Tell me now! TELL ME, TELL ME! I will stop watching X-Factor, just a moment let me turn the volume down.."**

"Alright, alright! Take your time".

...  
...

**"NOW! What are you hiding?! Did Bookman give you extra books or..?"**

Lavi's voice changed. "No, something far worse".

**"..Lavi?"**

"It.. is.. umm.. about Allen and Kanda-"

**"WHAAAAAAAAAT? DID THEY HAVE AN ARGUE?! DID THEY BREAK UP?! DID KANDA STUCK ''IT'' IN THE WRONG HOLE? IS ALLEN PREGNANT? Wait.. Allen is a guy.. BUT STILL! No.. it can't be- DID ALLEN REJECT KANDA'S MARRIAGE PROPOSAL?! IS THAT WHY THEY DIDN'T ANSWER MY CALLS?! OH I'LL FORGIVE THEM!~~ I UNDERSTAND THEY NEED SOME TIME ALONE!"**

Lavi held his phone a meter from his ear. Lenalee screamed so loudly Lavi feared that the neighbours might have woken up.

"L-Lenalee.. what..? Calm down woman! I can't really follow you.."

**"Would.. you be so kind to NOT speak for just a moment.. I.. I need to recover from this huge shock.. I.. wow.."**

"Lenalee, listen to me! It's not any of the things you said.."

**"Huh?"**

"Look. Allen and Kanda have been kidnapped". _She's just like her brother on that perspective.._

**"Kidnapped?"** Lenalee giggled. **"Are you trying to be funny Lavi?"**

"No, actually I'm pretty damn serious Lenalee and I want you to listen to me. Allen and Kanda did nothing wrong- they just got arrested by some sort of weird people from the military I don't know man it is crazy shit! That's why they hadn't answered your calls. Please Lenalee I-"

**"Stop that Lavi, don't make those scary jokes. It's not funny anymore.."**

"Lenalee, I'm not joking! They can die any moment right now! Every second I'm still wondering if-"

**"Stop.. I don't wanna hear more.. what are you saying.. that is.."**

"Ask Komui".

...

...

...

**"What does my brother have to do with all this? You're just making things up Lavi, there's noway that..."**

Lavi hugged his pillow with one arm. "You know, I thought the same thing.. but they actually got dragged away infront of Komui's, Bookman's and my face in the apartment. We were too late, Lenalee. We were too fucking LATE! Komui knew all along.. And.. we couldn't.. do anything... Lenalee we're so powerless. That damn military force is under the damn control of the government!"

Lavi couldn't help it but shed a tear. He wasn't able bear the horrible feeling inside his stomach anymore.

**"..L-Lavi.. Lavi.. Are you saying the truth..? It's not a joke right..? Those two.. they would never do anything.. they.."**

"I'm not joking. Komui never said anything to you.. only because he wanted to protect you. Bookman wanted me to stay out of the mess and just record.. but I.. I.. I can't. I really can't. Lenalee what should I do? I want to save them.." Lavi curled up at the corner of his bed and hid his face in his knees, holding his cellphone in his hand. He was trying his best not to punch the nearest object.

_Ofcourse it's not a joke. Why would I joke about something like this? God damnit. God damnit. GOD DAMN IT. If I had money and power, I'd buy the whole organization and make sure those bastards will.. will.. FOR FUCK SAKE! Why at a time like this...?! Innocent people.. on top of that my friends... Lenalee isn't very helpful either right now.. It's almost like nobody cares. Just like when I was little. No one cares. I always need to solve things on my own.. right up until this very day..._

**"Neh, Lavi.. shouldn't we get them back? Isn't there any way to get them out of there..?"**

The red-head blinked. _Ah, so she does care.. For a moment I thought she would just ..do nothing against it.. and leave things be.._

"Lenalee.. There must be some way!"

**"Mhm.. I'm sure there's too. Lavi, it's getting a bit late now. Say, do you want to meet up tomorrow after you're done in the library? I have classes until like.. 3.45 pm".**

"Yeah, sure.. where?" Lavi chewed a bit on his blankets.

**"My flower store? You know where it's located right? When we met-"**

"I remember, Lenalee. Just don't worry or panic about anything okay? Don't cry. I promise everything will be alright. We'll figure something out together".

* * *

**enjoy.**


	28. Chapter 28

"So, Allen Walker. Look how your lover is going to die! He's almost awakened.. Do it! Operate Project ELIADE!", said Leverrier. He pushed on a red button that was on the wall.

"No.. NO.. NO, STOOOOP!", yelled Allen.

The ground started to shake a bit. A few erlenmeyer flasks dropped down on the floor and broke into pieces. The chains Kanda was restrained with, started to glow white.

Leverrier and Howard Link left the room to stand someplace safe where they could observe what was about to happen. One of the staff in the safe zone went through all of the new data that got right into the computer.

"KANDA..! WAKE UP..! KANDA PLEASE.. NO.."

White lightning came from the chains and struck Kanda all over.

"Yes.. a bit more.. we're almost there.. do it Project Eliade! The world will forever be in peace again.. those creepy things will be away forever..", said Leverrier to himself with a sadistic smirk on his evil face.

Kanda groaned out in pure agony, which caused Allen to several times scream out his name until he was out of breath. The smaller boy collapsed as he coughed.

_Kanda.. No.. You can't leave me.. alone.._

The ground shook even more, making visible cracks in the plastic cube Allen was trapped inside of.

After a moment, it was completely quiet -apart from Allen that sobbed- in the room. The lightning was gone. The red light that had turned white turned back into red. Kanda was still sealed.

...

"It worked..? IT WORKED! We're rid of that bastard! One down, one more to go!", said Leverrier with joy. Leverrier opened a champagne bottle for a toast, not noticing what happened in the room.

"Do you think that'll be enough to kill me?"

A dark, repulsive aura released itself from Kanda, surrounding the whole room. Kanda's hair color changed into midnight blue with some shades of his natural hair color. The mark on Kanda's chest started to glow.

"Ka..Kand..da.." _What's happening now..? I sense this really dangerous power coming from Kanda.. it's.. it.. it's so immense.. Why ..? _Allen's heart ached in a way as if something inside of him was afraid. Afraid of something that was about to happen. Allen stared at his hands. _I feel so strange.. Why can't everything just be okay?!_

**- _Kill. Destroy. Rain down destruction to anyone who opposes._**

_..I need to protect.._

_**- For that purpose. Now, let's end this together.**_

...

One of the researches noticed something odd. He walked up to the window of the room they were in so he could take a peek at what state Kanda was in.

"Sire.., look.. is that supposed to be some sort of aftermath?", asked the researcher out of curiousity. He pointed towards Kanda.

"Oh shut up and celebrate for a bit. He's dead anyway, the other one can wait for now. Allen isn't harmful in any way yet", answered Leverrier. Leverrier stared at the direction the researcher was pointing. His face immediately turned pale. "What's happening..? That can't be.."

Kanda glared at the chains which he still was restrained with. "These chains?" He clenched his hands into fists, "Child's play. What do you take me for?"

"It failed..?" The disappointment was shown all over Leverrier's face. _Did I do something wrong..? Did I forget something perhaps hmm..? This can't be happening.. but he won't be able to break out of the chains so-_

Kanda didn't even take much of an effort pulling the chains out of the wall/floor in only a matter of seconds. He landed perfectly on the ground, staring right into Leverrier's eyes with a cold, harsh and quite angered stare.

A few tiny black stripes grew under Kanda's eyes. Kanda smirked, then slowly moved his hand up towards Leverrier so he could point at him.

"Found you, Hitler", he grumbled.

* * *

Lenalee folded her clothes at a low pace. Her hands were shaking a bit.

She couldn't quite handle everything she had heard so sudden from Lavi. She still wasn't sure if what Lavi said was the truth, but.. she also knew that Lavi wouldn't lie to her just like that. Lenalee still felt the confusion and fear Lavi was suffering from right through the phone. Lenalee was afraid, too.

Lenalee accidentally dropped a piece of clothing. "Oops.."

_Lavi suggested I could talk to Nii-san but.. why would he hide something from me like that? I thought he trusted me.. I.. I should probably call him right now- I'm not sure if it's a bad idea or not.. Even so, he didn't want me to get involved.. IT'S ALLEN AND KANDA WE'RE SPEAKING ABOUT! They could.. die.. any..minute right..?! I don't think Lavi and I are enough to save those two. We need Nii-san and more.. Ah.. so that's what he meant by 'powerless'.._

Lenalee didn't finish folding her clothes- instead she grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket. She didn't want her determination to rot away. _It's now or never!_

The girl dialed her brother's number, sighed, and waited for a moment.

...

...

**"LENALEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~ DID YOU MISS ME?! OR DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?!",** Komui yelled throughout the phone as soon as he answered her call.

"Nii-san! Don't be so noisy! I just called you because I wanted to talk to you about something".

**"What is it, what is it, what is it?~ Tell me everythingggg~"**

"Neh, nii-san.. could you please tell me why Allen and Kanda are taken away?"

Lenalee could hear mr. sister complex spit out his coffee because of her question.

**"Le-Lenalee, what are you saying heheh..eh..don't say such idiotic things! Hey, you wanna know something!? I finished my Komurin 2000! It can clean and-"**

"Enough, don't go around it!", Lenalee closed her eyes. "I'm involved already - it doesn't matter from who I heard this - but we can't just let them be captured like that! They could be dead! Nii-san, please tell me you have a plan to help them?! I don't know what to do!"

**"I'm not sure what you've heard, well.. I guess it can't be helped then..", **Komui muttered the last part.

"What did you say brother? Could you please repeat that?", asked Lenalee.

**"N-..N..NO..NO, IT'S NOTHING MY DEAREST LENALEEE~~ I GOTTA GO WORK ON MY KOMURIN 2001 I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER LOTS OF LOVE~"**

Komui ended the call instantly, leaving Lenalee with a frown on her face. She realized her brother was trying his best to hide it albeit he wouldn't be able to hide it forever.

_Seriously.. just ..what should I do?!_

* * *

**enjoy xD yay finallyyy holiday**


	29. Chapter 29

Lavi ran to Lenalee's flower shop called 'Innocence Hana'. He was ten minutes too late because he wasn't able to take the route he'd normally use, the roads were blocked. Some sort of weird accident occured there. Lavi didn't care though, he was actually pretty pissed off since he had to run his way around the whole place which got him to wish those people were dead. On top of that, he lost his black bandana on the way, causing his hair bangs to sting in his eye. The other eye was lucky, hidden behind his eyepatch.

_Shit! I'm too late! I hope she wasn't waiting for long.. that road just had to be damn blocked exactly when I need to take it huh! Every damn second counts! Why can't people just.. AAH JEEZ. ANNOYING HAIR! I'm almost there... just a little.. further.. Lenalee just wait for me!_

Lenalee was checking her cellphone, waiting infront of her store. She didn't go inside yet, just to make sure Lavi was able to find the store.

_Aah mooh, he's a little late. It's fine if he's late but I'm just worried something happened to him.. I mean.. I'm still not feeling okay because of the whole Kanda and Allen thing.. if something were to happen to Lavi I wouldn't be able to pull myself together anymore.._

Lenalee closed her eyes, trying to ease her worries. She sighed as she put her cellphone back into her pocket. She decided to wait for another five minutes. If he didn't arrive by then Lenalee would call him.

Lavi ran around the corner. _It's somewhere here right? Yes, THERE! I can see her! _"LEH-.. LENALEE!", Lavi yelled as he ran to her. He was clearly out of breath, but Lenalee did hear him calling for her.

She opened her eyes, stared in the direction the shout came from and smiled. Lenalee waved at him.

"You're late, Lavi!", said Lenalee when the sweating red-head was infront of her.

"So.. so sorry..", he panted as he sat down on the street, gasping for some air. "The road was.."

"Calm down, you! Sit all you want there. I'll open the door of the store and get us something to drink"

"It was.. blocked.. and all.." Lavi wiped some sweat off of his face. He felt a bit better after a few minutes. Lenalee had already gone inside the store.

The first thing Lenalee did was getting something to drink out of the personnel room. _Lavi probably wants some lemonade.. hm.. I hope Fanta will be fine. _She grabbed two Fanta cans and returned to the front of the store.

Lavi got inside the store. He immediately blocked his nose with his fingers. "LENALEE, This smell is so bad! It reeks of flowers and poop!"

"My apologies Lavi, bear with it for a while", Lenalee replied with a sigh.

"I'm so not going to reach the 30's if this keeps on..". Lavi grabbed one of the Fanta cans.

"Maah, Lavi! Stop that and get serious! Do you have any plans or did you come up with something?"

"Sorry, Lenalee.. but this stench.. Well, no I haven't quite thought of anything- just the fact that I don't even know WHERE to find those two. I'm too scared to ask Cross, Komui or Bookman... Bookman will definitely scold me..", said Lavi as he opened the Fanta can. "Thanks for the drink, by the way".

"You know, Lavi? Yesterday I called Komui Nii-san.. I tried to ask him about it but he tried to hide it from me.. I hope he didn't figure out you were the one who gave the information.."

"Ah.. you did that-.. YOU DID WHAT?!", Lavi almost fell off of his chair. "You do know Komui is going to kill me when he DOES find out it was me?! I'M FOR SURE HIS NUMBER ONE SUSPECT!"

"He won't kill you, don't worry Lavi!", Lenalee smiled innocently, which made Lavi shake.

_'Don't worry' she says.. IT'S KOMUI. I don't think she realizes I maybe need to be on the run FOREVER!_

* * *

"Sire, let's evacuate like everyone else!", suggested Howard Link.

Leverrier and Link were running through the western half of the giant building that was still intact. For the past couple of hours in a slow pace, Kanda had been demolishing everything around him.

Allen was unconscious, still positioned in the cube. Kanda only had done minor damage to the analytical room - around Allen - he had awakened in, so he wouldn't kill Allen. Although, there was a big gap in the room, 'eaten' by one of Kanda's powerful spells, since there was the attached room Leverrier was located in for observation.

"Hitler, you can't run away for eternity. This game of tag will be over soon", Kanda said to himself as he broke an arm of a researcher. The researcher screamed and begged for his life.

"S-someone.. help! HELP!"

Kanda looked down with a cold gaze, "Neither will you, struggling little worm".

He instantly ripped his head off of his body, letting his hands bathe in the warm blood that poured out of the beheaded body.

"Ah, this feels good.. It's so funny how all those dirty worms are crawling back in their holes". Kanda snorted. "I'll kill them all".

"NO! Not yet! We can't leave this place! All our research will be for nothing! Somewhere near here is a secret room where I placed copies of most of our lifework!", complained Leverrier. He was driven quite mad- desperate to obtain the remaining data. "And we still have 'that'.."

"F-fine, sire". Link was unsure if he should stay. He thought the possibility of making it out alive was below one percent if they left in atleast an hour. Who knows how long it'd take for Leverrier and him to take everything with them. _What does he mean with 'that'?_

"Disappear", Kanda grunted while he pulled someone's heart out. He dropped the bloody heart and walked down the hallway.

* * *

_What should I do to stop all of this?_

_- What is it that you are truly looking for? -_

_Didn't you ask me that before..?_

_- Your wish. -_

_Wish?_

_- Heart. -_

_What do you mean..?_

_- Follow your heart. -_

_.. I want him. I want to protect him. I want to stop this horribleness. I want a world where he and I can live in without getting separated._

_- Then.. let's go. -_

_..Where?_

Allen became clouded in a white light. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at the white light that was covering his body. Then, his black hand. Somehow there was a small, green glowing crystal embedded in it. _It's a warm light.. could this be..-? Ah.. I see..  
_

He got up, took a deep breath and parted his lips.

"Let's go, together".

The white light became a substance, completely surrounding Allen's body. The substance formed a white-hooded cowl, some of the substance turned into a sleeve covering his shoulders and right arm.

His black arm and hand however, changed. They became completely clad into some sort of armor, making them sturdy. It turned his hand into a claw, razor sharp. Allen's hair received a spiky rear.

_I won't run away. I won't hurt myself - and you - anymore. I'll become stronger. I'm going to end this. I'm going to protect you._

_Kanda, just wait for me. _

* * *

**enjoy xP I'm hungry D:**


	30. Chapter 29 5

_**Meanwhile,- a short piece -in the lives of the other characters...**_

* * *

"Eehh, Miranda! You really need to do that more often!"

Miranda and Road were at Road's place, discussing about whether they should go shopping or go to the cinema.

Miranda wanted to go to the cinema, she didn't like to shop for clothing and if she did she'd only buy new black dresses. She had so many black, long dresses sometimes in a store she would forget if she had already bought the dresses she could find in the store. They all looked a like.

Road wanted to go shopping with Miranda, giving her more self-confidence and a make-over. She wanted Miranda to wear clothing which made her look more girly instead of her black and long sadistic dresses.

"N-..no.. please Road.. I don't really look good in a short dress.."

"Miranda! Get some more self-confidence! You were very attractive back at the party! Now, let's go shopping for you!", said Road with a big smile on her face.

"S..so sorry Road but.."

"No apologies anymore either! Come with me!", Road pulled on Miranda's wrist into the hallway.

"O-okay..", answered the unsure Miranda. _NOOOOO! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! I DON'T WANT TO WEAR CLOTHES I DON'T LIKE. WAAAAAAH. They make me feel so embarrassed! I don't even look good in anything! BLACK! I WANNA STICK TO MY BLACK DRESSES! Sorry.. sorry Road.. but if I told her this.. she would scold me for sure.. again.. I don't want to be useless.. I.. Waaaah! Sorry Road! _

They both equipped their shoes, jacket, and went outside.

* * *

"EHH, You've gotta be damn kidding me, Marie! You won AGAIN! How can you win so many times even though you're blind?!", Daisya complained.

"Hm. Who knows", answered Marie.

Marie and Daisya were playing Mortal Kombat 4, Cyrax (Daisya) vs Sektor (Marie). Their 13th match just finished, leaving Marie on his 13th victory.

_'SEKTOR WINS. FATALITY!', _echoed the television.

"Waaah! ONE MORE ROUND! I demand you ONE MORE ROUND! You're cheating or something! Or was it a blatant lie that you're blind?!"

"Daisya, just give up already. Stick to soccer. It's not a lie and I can already tell you the outcome of the next match. By the way, I want you to make dinner tonight. I've made dinner for the past few days, since Tiedoll comes home late today. He had some sort of meeting at school", said Marie.

"Pft, you nag so much, Marie! Just like that old fart.. Fine, fine I will on one condition; ONE MORE ROUND!"

"Just a moment. Don't you think we should call Kanda? Normally he'd leave us a message on our phones or stop by on Monday's, but he hasn't at all. Do you maybe think something happened?"

"Aahhh, you're such an idiot! Ofcourse he wouldn't message us when he's probably being all lovey-dovey in Allen Walker's bed!"

"Daisya! Have some manners even when you might be right... but you never know!"

Daisya sighed and got up, leaving the controller on the ground. "Pft, you're so boring. Nehh, if you want me to cook dinner later we better go buy some supplies now. I can't cook with the stuff we have here".

"I wonder when the time comes you stop complaining about anything..". Marie got up aswell, turning the television off.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?", Daisya asked with imaginary question marks that popped above his face.

"Nothing, let's just go before the stores are going to close up and all".

"Marie, they won't close until 7 pm.." "...Marie?"

Daisya itched his head. _Or just ignore me, heh._

* * *

"I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEECKING BAAAALLLL!", Jasdero was singing falsely.

Jasdero claimed he could drink 5 liters of water in one minute. Debitto didn't believe him, so the twins Jasdero and Debitto held a bet. If Jasdero lost they'd go to karaoke and if Debitto lost they'd go ice skating.

Jasdero had lost the bet against his twin brother Debitto, which made both of them go to karaoke. But Jasdero had to sing - which he was very bad at - a song Debitto really REALLY hated; Wrecking Ball of Miley Cyrus.

"STOP JASDERO! YOU'RE GIVING ME AN EAR TUMOR! I HATE SMILEY VIRUS!", yelled Debitto. "STOP PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!"

"Huh, why? I lost, PLUS YOU SAID I COULDN'T SWITCH SONGS AT ALL TIMES!", answered Jasdero instead of singing.

"PFF, IDIOT!", Debitto sighed deeply. _If only Road was here.. !_

* * *

"Kyaaahahahaha!"

"Socalo, will you please keep your voice down? I'm trying to teach my pet monkey Lau Shimin how to roll over. It requires patience".

"Oh hell nawww Klaud, I'm having too much fun building houses with LEGO! Oooh, it feels so gooddd... I'm going to build a town and name it 'MADNESS'.."

Klaud Nine sighed. "Socalo, YOU are madness. Why are you even playing with LEGO at your age?" _Just why did I let this bastard in my house? Well, I rather have him as company than Marian. Marian is such an ass, thinking he can seduce me with a bottle of wine. I'm going to whip him next time I see him._

"Hmmm? It's not like there's an age limit on LEGO. Besides, you're actually keeping a monkey. Isn't that even more weird? Don't interfere with this, Klaud!"

Klaud focused all of her attention back on her small monkey. "Lau Shimin! Destroy his houses!"

The monkey just nommed on the floor, staring at Klaud with a blank face as if he just had seen an alien.

"Kyahahaha, ooh this is like a dream.. No one can interfere with my passion!", said Socalo as he licked his own lips.

"Hmph. Lau Shimin! DESTROY HIM!"

The monkey somehow listened to that command. He jumped on Winters Socalo's face, biting in his nose.

"NO, get that monkey off of my face!", he yelled.

Klaud grinned. "Good boy, Lau Shimin".

* * *

**hihi XD enjoy I bet you guys are thinking *wth* now xD no worries, chapter 30 will be back on the story xP**


	31. Chapter 30

_~~Evening~~_

"But Nii-san! It's the perfect plan!"

Since Lenalee and Lavi had come up with the plan to sneak in the organization to find Allen and Kanda, they realized they'd need more help. To solve that issue, Lavi suggested to ask Komui, Bookman and Cross.

Lavi was still afraid Komui would smack him to death with his Komurin inventions. Even so, he didn't had another choice.

"NO. It's already worse enough you know about this. I tried my best not getting you involved.."

"Idiot Lavi! I don't believe you did this. You really are an immature brat!", said Bookman.

"Gramps.. please! You have to listen to us! We need their location! Lenalee and I have the right to know!"

"Hmmph", Marian just took a sip of his wine. He just listened to the awkward conversation.

"YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THIS, CROSS! We can go right?! Please tell us where they are! Even when we might not make it back alive, we just need to try this out.. please! They're our friends!", yelled Lavi.

"It's pointless dragging Marian in the conversation, he never had any friends before", commented Bookman with a sigh.

"Friends? It's not that hard to get them, it's just that I only want women". Marian placed his glass of wine on the table, then stared at Lavi. "Bookman Jr. , you really wanna do this?"

"Ofcourse!", Lenalee and Lavi shouted in unision.

"Then, count me in aswell. I guess I'll have to polish my gun, Judgement".

"I DISAGREE! I WON'T LET MY LENALEE-CHAN GO!", Komui clung onto Lenalee's legs, crying. "Lenaleeeee, don't leave me~~"

"Nii-san, stop this! We have to..-"

"The chance of surviving is zero! The chance of them being alive at this point is ZERO!", said Komui. "Please be realistic!"

Everyone was quiet after what Komui said. Lenalee burst out into tears, not wanting to acknowledge they might be dead.

Lavi and Marian stared at Komui with a gloomy face.

"He made her cry..", whispered Cross.

"He definitely did...", muttered Lavi.

Bookman sighed. "And now? Do you think the method of 'sneaking in' would even work? That's one useless plan! Lavi, I don't want to send you into your grave!"

"But we have no other choice PANDA!"

Bookman immediately smacked Lavi into the ground, earning a scream from the red-head.

"THAT HURTS, GEEZER!"

"How many times do I need to tell you, call me Bookman and not 'PANDA' or anything of the sort!"

"You know silly Komui, just let us go. I'll protect your beautiful sister, you can ease your worries", said Marian after he started to laugh like an idiot, loving his own comment.

"... I don't like this at all..", murmured Komui. _Lenalee and Lavi are completely defenseless, then they go into a friking building with god knows how many men with guns?! Lenalee won't come home alive.. I just can't let her go.._

* * *

"Get out of my sight, trash".

Kanda had just finished killing one of the few remaining -alive- researchers left in the building. He threw the dead, bloody body behind him, gazing around if he felt another human prescence.

"KANDA, STOP THIS!"

Kanda ceased his actions and turned around, looking from top to toe at the boy dressed in white.

Kanda smiled wickedly. "Look, I've killed almost everyone for your sake! Now, I see we can do that together!"

_He's covered in blood... h-how many people did he kill..? No.. that's not Kanda.. Kanda wouldn't be so crazy to..- No.. I've got to stop him.. _Allen nearly had to vomit from the disgusting stench that hung around in the air.

"Kanda, I don't know what you're doing but this is wrong!"

Kanda snorted. "Wrong..? No, this is the right thing. Look at all those pathetic ants. First they tried to destroy us, now I'll just have to fucking show some payback hm".

"This isn't the right way... please, stop it!"

Allen moved a few steps closer to Kanda, causing Kanda to lift his hand towards Allen.

"You.. betrayer.."

"Eh?-"

"You're.. my enemy. I don't know you anymore.. Anyone who opposes.. I'll kill them all". Kanda's demonic aura increased, leaving Allen with the warning he was going to attack.

_Oh shit.. what am I gonna..? I don't want to fight him.. I don't want to hurt him.. He's clearly not himself. Isn't there a way for me to turn him back into normal..?!_

**"I call thee forth by my True Name, Lucifer.."**

A purple pentagram got forged on the ground. Allen became clueless, it took a moment for him to realize he had to do something back or it'd be end him and building**.**

**"..thou shalt obey my wishes, and will get granted power.."**

"Kanda! Stop..!", _What is he doing?! _Allen looked at the blue fire that started to burn above the pentagram, giving him the chills.

**"..come forth, AZAZEL!", **Kanda moved his hand up in the air.

The whole building started to shake as the blue fire grew- kept on growing- until it was around six meters high.

_Hh..eh...wh..what..? _Allen became afraid.

The blue fire slowly formed an enormous demon with black horns, sharp claws, an oversized crocodile tail and a blue mace covered with the blue fire: **Azazel**.

* * *

*whistle* In the meanwhile Link and Leverrier escaped with a helicopter as if nothing happened *whistle*

* * *

Azazel attacked Allen, a direct hit on Allen's body. Allen got smashed against the wall, which caused him to moan because of the stinging pain he received in his back.

The teen fell on the ground, spitting out some blood. _How am I going to fight this thing.. this.. hurts fucking much.._

Azazel let out a battle cry. Allen somehow felt Azazel's power increase.

"Keep it up, Azazel. Kill him", grunted Kanda.

The demon slowly moved towards Allen that had gathered himself on his knees.

_- Fight, or you'll be done for._

_How?_

_- Think, and you'll know. _

_..._

_Ah.. like this..  
_  
"Kill, Azazel!"

Azazel was about to crush Allen with his claw when suddenly, a white piece of Allen's armor had pierced right through Azazel's claw.

Allen raged. "I wont.. forgive you for doing this to Kanda!"

* * *

**enjjjjjjoy xP Im tired**


	32. Chapter 31

Azazel launched another attack with his other claw, supressing the pain he felt in his wounded one.

However Allen dodged it, with an incredible amount of speed he rushed behind Azazel.

"STOP THIS.. PLEASE END ALL OF THIS, KANDA!", Allen shouted as he dodged Azazel's tail that sweeped over the messed up ground.

"I have no mercy for the enemy. Go, AZAZEL! Finish him. He doesn't belong here!"

"KANDA! I know you're somewhere in there.. JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

Azazel growled and turned around, facing Allen that was currently preparing to attack him. Azazel didn't want to give Allen any time to counter, which made him continuously attack the bean sprout by firing blue flames.

The ominous aura grew around Azazel. The increase seemed to be done by Kanda, giving Azazel more speed.

Allen skillfully dodged all of Azazel's attacks, remaining unharmed. _Damn. How am I gonna reach him this way..? He's too fast for such a big demon.. Kanda.. just a little longer! I'm sorry I've been useless many times before.. but this time.. I'll surely.. I have to.. I..-_

Azazel fired one more time, with a little more power. He knew it'd be useless- but this time it was different. Allen felt a huge sting in his back, from the damage he gained earlier when he got smashed into the wall. He wasn't able to dodge it completely in time, receiving a giant blow on his leg.

The boy nearly screamed. The - already - unbearable pain became worse with each heart beat. Azazel was going to crush him by stepping on him with his giant foot, but Allen blocked it with his left hand, placing all his leftover strength in his defense.

"The one that you call 'Kanda' is no more. Shut your mouth, you white fool. It's Lord Lucifer for you! It didn't take much for me to manipulate him. Hahaha, he went all, 'protect', 'protect', protect my ass! As if I'd let him fall so weak! This vessel has been mine, since the day I existed!", he laughed evilly.

"Ohya, what is this? You look kind of familiar..", he got a bit closer and inspected the boy thoroughly. "I remember this.. clown like figure.. from somewhere.. have we met before? Hm...".

A bit of blood escaped from Allen's mouth.

"Wait a minute! Could you perhaps be my sworn enemy.., that ugly white small clown-like faggot of a **Neah**?", Lucifer moved his right hair bang aside that - apparently - was in the way.

"K..KANDA..", Allen that completely ignored his statements, shouted out his last hopes. _I'm curious though.. Neah..? Who is Neah..? Why does he call me 'Neah'? NO. I can't let myself be deceived by this creature.. I need to save Kanda. _

"Haha.. you're so weak! Didn't I tell you not to speak? I'll do us both a favor and kill you before the next war! Saves me quite a few problems. I don't really like getting sent back into a slumber by you".

"..WAKE UP, I KNOW YOU'RE SOMEWHERE THERE.. IDIOT YUU, OLD HAG, SOBA FREAK..", Allen started, while he shed a tear and blocked Azazel's attack.

"Being stubborn today? Azazel, **tomare**". _(*tomare=stop)_

Azazel stopped his attack, slowly removing his ugly foot from Allen.

Allen weakly coughed. He tried to sit straight, preventing himself from choking in his own blood sooner or later. "..JAPANESE WEIRDO! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND LIKE THIS!"

_..Leave my fucking mind, body, any damn place or wherever the fucking hell you're stuck on, freak!_

_**- Oh, I see someone's struggling again? I thought you were already gone.**_

._..GO AWAY! Leave my bean sprout alone.. I won't let you.. I won't!_

_**- Silence. You pathetic wimp can't do shit anymore. Victory is mine!**_

_No, YOU shut up! Don't fucking tell me what to do. Don't lay a finger on him- OI!_

_DON'T IGNORE ME NOW!_

_MOTHERFUCKER. OI, YOU! WE'RE NOT DONE YET, GET THE HELL BACK HERE! COWARD!_

_..._

**"Naze, denka?", **grunted Azazel to him. Azazel licked the open wound on his claw. _*(naze=why, denka=your highness)_

Lucifer smirked. "Hehehe.. oh. That's not so hard to answer.. I'm going to kill him myself".

* * *

"So.., just who's idea is this?!"

Lavi, Lenalee, Bookman, Cross and Komui had decided to all go together. First they wanted to take Cross' car, but he didn't want it to get dirty or damaged.

In the end.. they get to ride a pink mini van with 'I LOVE MEN' written all over it.

* * *

**_Creepy flashback..._**

_"Jeryy-saaann~~ Can I borrow your car pleaaase~~?", Komui asked with his best acting skills in a phone call._

_- "Oh, oh Komui~~ Again? Then you'll have to buy me some ingredients later hmmm? Deal darling?~"_

_"Yees, tiger~! Will you hide the keys at the usual place?"_

_- "Mhm, ofcourse darling~~ You know where the car is located too right?"_

_"Ofcourse I do~~ Thank you very much cooking beast~"_

_"Purrr rawrr~~"_

* * *

"Blame KOMUI!", shouted Marian. He was the one driving. "This is damaging my reputation! If any woman sees me like this.. Lenalee please close your eyes!"

"WAAAH, MARIAN! DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY DEAR SISTER! ~"

"Shut up Komui, Marian! I'm trying my very best not to puke here!", complained Bookman.

"Everyone please stop fighting...", whispered Lenalee. "So, when'll we reach the organization, Cross?"

"Hmph. Atleast 30 minutes, but for a gorgeous lady like you I'll try to get there sooner.."

"MAAARIIIIIAAAAANNNNNN! NOT MY SISTER..!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, KOMUI!", yelled Lavi. _No one really seems to focus on the fact Allen and Kanda are captured aren't they? - Apart from Lenalee - Bookman just wants to record all of this, Marian doesn't give a shit- he just wants to show off with his gun.. Komui disagreed from the very beginning, he only joined because Lenalee came along.. and I.._

Lavi sighed. _..I don't want this damn plan to be a failure, I'll definitely get my friends out!_

* * *

**haa xD enjoy**


	33. Chapter 32

"Kill ..me.. all you want when you.. regained yourself.. Kanda.. I refuse to die by this evil guy".

Allen wiped some blood off of his face, having thought of the perfect idea to turn Kanda back. _If this still doesn't work Kanda, if you won't turn back anymore, if you won't love me again.. then I failed. But I can't accept this- Kanda. Where did your love for me wander off, then? Kanda, please! Don't let this plan be a failure.. I can't die happy if you haven't atleast told me you love me... N-neh.. Kanda.. you're still there.. aren't you?_

"Did you say something, you dog?", Lucifer asked. "Mah, not like it fucking matters. You'll die very soon anyway, Neah. So.. where's my weapon again?" He looked around before he closed his eyes, mumbling some Japanese words.

"My name.. is not Neah! It's ALLEN.. WALKER! You bastard.."_ W-weapon..? Doesn't he already have enough powers..?_

Lucifer opened his eyes.

"MUGEN!"

A strange, blue light came from afar.

"W-whats.. that..?", Allen looked up at the sky while he got up from the ground, supressing the pain of his injuries, - since there was a giant gap in the building - where the faint blue light had appeared. After a moment, it was somewhat more visible. _Is that.. Kanda's... katana? You've gotta be kidding me.. even that is.. _The katana launched out of the sky, emitting a blue light, right infront of Lucifer.

_OI BITCH. FUCK OFF. Don't kill him.. DON'T KILL HIM!_

**_- Shut up and watch him meet his demise, hope you'll find yours soon as well._  
**  
_You really love to piss me off.. don't you..? I've never been fucking pissed off like this before._

_**- I feel honored! Now, shut the fuck up. You are already delaying my plan! This is my body. I'm free to do whatever the hell I want.**_

_Yours? You've got quite the fucking attitude to call my body 'yours'. Now get the hell out!_

_**- It's futile. No matter how much you're going to struggle, I'll never let you take over. But victory has been mine all along so I'm not worried the slightest bit. Now, tell me.. why did I get reincarnated with that low cur? Why do you even hold feelings for our fucking sworn enemy?**_

_"Ours"? Hmph. I got only two things to tell you dumb shit. Shut the fuck up and leave my bean sprout alone before whoever the fuck knows what I'm gonna do to you when I have taken over my body. It's not like you'll ever understand what the fuck I am feeling, asshole._

_**- KISAMA..! **(*kisama=you)_

_I could struggle for eternity you piece of shit. Be prepared dude or thing whatever you are, I'll never let you berserk-wimp-ass intrude again when I take over MY body._

_OI! Don't fucking ignore me again.._

_..._

"Mahh maahh. What a stubborn person is Kanda Yuu. Even so, I see the son of a bitch called Kanda took care of this quite well. I would've done the same thing! Hm..", Lucifer got hold of Mugen and snorted, "..perhaps I should kill you damn abomination faster to show some gratitude. I'll ease your worries, it'll be over very soon", he said with a ruthless smile. Lucifer was definitely enjoying this, but was also bothered by the fact Kanda inside of him wouldn't shut up or calm down.

Lucifer sent Azazel back into hell by breaking the purple pentagram that was still on the ground. "What a useless fool. I should've summoned **Bael**.."

"Unforgivable.. ", whispered Allen.

"Eh? Did you say something Neah? Couldn't hear you", Lucifer slowly walked towards Allen.

"Absolutely unforgivable..! DON'T PUT YOURSELF ON THE SAME LEVEL AS MY BELOVED KANDA!", he shouted, as he sprinted towards Lucifer, ready to strike him down with his left hand. _Please, work.. plan.. work.. I want to meet you again Kanda, I refuse to die. Let me hear you call me 'bean sprout'.. I definitely won't die. I won't tolerate this.. I WON'T LET KANDA BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME BY A PERSON LIKE HIM!_

"And I was gonna be so nice to kill you as fast as possible..", Lucifer sighed. "Well, I guess you really want to run into your grave don't you, Neah?"

"**MUGEN, Gogenshiki!", **Lucifer grunted as he slid his index finger and middle finger from the blade collar to the tip of his katana.** "GOGEN, RESSENSOU!" **_ (*gogenshiki=5th Illusion style, **gogen ressensou=ripping flash claw)_

A huge amount of dark lightning-like energy surrounded Lucifer. The ground started to crumble. The mark on his chest started to glow, causing the edges of the mark to grow a little bit towards his shoulder. Allen was only a few meters apart - about to hit him - when seven lightning beams struck Allen, one-sided in his torso. Allen uttered a loud, agonized moan.

Lucifer laughed out loud as the massive energy around him faded. "Meet your end here, NEAH!"

Allen ceased his actions, got on his knees and vomited a large amount of blood as the tears left his eyes. _Pain.. so much.. pain.. I'm willing to.. endure for him.. Just.. a little longer.. Kanda.._

The exhausted and wounded boy reached out his hand towards Kanda, "K.. Kan.. Kanda..?", then fell down on the ground in his blood, unconscious.

"Hm, nice expression you had there Neah. Reaching out for Kanda won't work because hes-"

_Yamero.. (*=stop it)_

_**- You again! Shut up!**_

_YAAAMEROOO!_

At that moment, Lucifer dropped Mugen on the ground as the marks under his eyes faded. An incredible pressure caused by Kanda popped up inside of his head.

"YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", shouted Lucifer as he placed his hands on his head.

"Taking back.. WHAT'S MINE!", yelled Kanda.

"No, stop it.. STOP, YOU FOOL! THIS IS MY BODY", Lucifer panted as he tried to reverse what happened.

"Don't make me.. laugh.. you ass!", commented Kanda with a low voice.

Lucifer screamed. Kanda's original hair color returned, and the mark on his chest ceased to glow.

**"THIS IS.. FOOLISH.. TO BE BEATEN BY A MERE- !"**

"Shut up and leave forever, it's over. I won". Kanda blinked a few times, then strode towards his unconscious bean sprout.

"OI, MOYASHI! You better be alive.."

* * *

The pink mini van was parked infront of the half demolished building. Each of them itched their heads, wondering if they still should go inside after they had seen the whole mess.

"Uhm, everyone..? Do you think it's really needed? No one's here and the whole building is..", said Lenalee.

"OFCOURSE WE HAVE TO! Kanda and Allen still could be inside!", said Lavi as he walked towards the building. "But.. I don't see any way in.."

"YOU FOOLISH BRAT!", Bookman smacked Lavi on the back of his head. "That's because the entrance is completely blocked, can't you see?!"

"OUCH, gramps, what the hell was that for?!"

"To refresh your immature mind a ''little'' bit!"

"You know that hurt, geezer?!" The red-head sneezed. _ Oh.._ _I hope I won't catch a cold.._

Cross sighed and lit a cigarette. "And I took all the effort to polish my gun, Judgement, ride that embarrassing van.. I should go back home".

"Nope Marian, you're staying!", Komui pulled on Cross' arm, since he was already tempting to turn around.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me, women only!"

"NOT MY LENALEE~"

"Nii-san.. stop that.."

Lavi moved a few steps backwards. "What if I just shout out loud so they can hear me?"

"Are they even alive?", Cross commented.

"Ofcourse they are, Marian. Do you really think The Destroyer of Time and The Demon Lord would die of this small mess?", Bookman closed his eyes. "For now, let's just find a way in where we won't get killed, we can't do the plan anymore ..anyway". Bookman opened his eyes and started to record. _By looking at this, the chance that the experiment was a failure is 95%. Just what on earth happened here? _

"Bookman has a point! But we could also just go home so my dear Lenalee wont have to go through all this~~".

"Waah, NII-SAN!"

"Lenalee? What do you think we should do?", asked Lavi.

"Eh?", she looked at Lavi. "Probably what Bookman suggested. Either way, we have to get them back". _Yes. We need to focus on that.._

"Then, let's hurry".

* * *

**moo, enjoy xP merry christmas ^^**


	34. Christmas Special

**KB: Yoh! Because it's Christmas I'ma write a Christmas special :3 It'll beeee an interview with some of the cast of the story D:! (People who do not like this or don't like reading like this or prefer just reading the normal storyline I'm writing you don't have to bother reading this story. It's purely made for people who enjoy nearly everything they see/read of DGM xD) - WARNING, YAOI -.**

Kanda: Oi, why the fuck did you pull me into this crap? MOYASHI! Why are you suddenly okay?

**KB: KANDA, SHUT UP! I'm not done yet. My name is Kareta Bara (Shortcut; KB, translated = Withered rose) and I'ma ask 5 questions :3**

Marie: -whispers- Kanda, give up..

Kanda: Che.

**KB: I'll force everyone to participate! -glares at Kanda- And will kill anyone who tries to escape... mhehe.. SO! Here is Allen Walker! -points at him-**

Allen: E..eeeh..? I thought I was a dying man...? K-Kanda..?! -looks at Kanda-

Kanda: Kareta Bara, you should've called him 'Moyashi' instead of 'Allen Walker'. Suits him better.

**KB: Hm.. you're right! Haa we can finally agree on something Yuu!**

Kanda: -eyebrow twitches- Let me make something clear, DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME OR I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF.

**KB: SHUT UP! I'M THE ONE LEADING THIS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL.**

Kanda: Che.

**KB: LAVI BOOKMAN JR. !**

Lavi: Nyeh! -takes shirt off- Look at me girls, -winks-

Lenalee: L..Lavi..

Bookman: -smacks Lavi on his head- Behave yourself, idiot!

Lavi: G..gramps! THAT HURT!

**KB: -Coughs- KANDA YUU!**

Kanda: Don't.. call.. me by.. my... first name...

**KB: SHUT UP KANDA! Or do you want me to pull you out of the story and have moyashi-chan cheat on you?!**

Kanda: ...

**KB: I THOUGHT SO!**

Allen: No! I only want Kanda.. D:

Lenalee: -nosebleed- Oh my.. too much Yaoi..

Lavi: Eeeh?! Are you guys that close already?! Yuu-chan.. did you guys do ''it'' already?!

Kanda: -blushes- SHUT UP LAVI, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! That's none of your damn concern! I'm gonna kill you, usagi!

Allen: -blushes aswell- L-Lavi, cut that out.. ._.

Krory: They're such good friends..

**KB: -sighs- LENALEE LEE!**

Lenalee: -bows-

Marie: Krory.. what are you doing here?

Lavi: Huh? Kuro-chan! Weren't you supposed to be some sort of actor in the story? I haven't seen you once! Only on television!

Lenalee: Krory!

Krory: T-thats true but.. but.. -burst out into tears- I got lost backstage and and.. and.. I'm so happy to have found all of you.. -sneezes on Daisya's arm-

Daisya: EEEEEEEEWWWHHHHHH KRORY! THAT'S DISGUSTING!

Krory: Sorry.. I'm just so happy to see you all..!

Allen: Krory :3

Kanda: Che.

**KB: -coughs again- DAISYA BARRY!**

Daisya: -does some soccer tricks to show off-

**KB: DAISYA! Didn't I tell you to put that damn ball away?!**

Daisya: Eeh, don't tell me what to do missy!

**KB: -sticks a needle in the ball- "Don't tell me what to do".. heh..hehe.. -turns black- hehehe...he...**

Daisya: -shivers- S.. scary.. scarrrrryy..

**KB: WELL THEN, Listen to me! Next person.. next.. hm.. ROAD KAMELOT!**

Road: Uwahooo! relo~~ -swings with my favorite umbrella-

**KB: Road, for heavens sake. You're what, 16 years old, carrying an umbrella from a kid store?**

Road: So?

**KB: That's.. weid..**

Kanda: Che. Every part of her is weird. Look at her hair, damn hedgehog.

Daisya: K-Kanda.. watch out with what you're saying to her...

Kanda: Why?

Road: -clenches hands into fists- Because.. I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS DAMN FEMININE SAMURAAAAAI!

Kanda: What, I doubt you can even hit me.

Lenalee: R-Road.. calm down.. okay..? He didn't mean it..

Kanda: Lenalee.. -.-

Lenalee: Yes, Kanda..?

Kanda: Don't try to comfort that witch.

Road: -snaps- You've completely done it now!

**KB: SHHHHHHHUUUUUUUTTT TTTHHHEEEE FFUUUUCKKKKKKK UUUUUPPPPP!**

Everyone became silent.

**KB: KOMUI LEE!**

Komui: EVERYONE! Rejoice~~! Lenalee-chaaaan~~~ :D

Allen: -sighs-

Lavi: Eeeh, really, him?!

Lenalee: Lavi! Don't be mean to my nii-san.

Komui: Indeed! HMPH. -sits next to my dear Lenalee-

Kanda: Sister complex.. why is he here..? He fucking put me to sleep. -.-

**KB: -facepalms- IN THE STORY YES, but not here!**

Marie: Everyone please..

**KB: BOOKMAN.**

Bookman: -simply nods and records what's going on-

**KB: See? Only Bookman behaves. xD**

Lavi: That's mean!

Allen: YEAH!

Kanda: Whatever.

Daisya: Kareta.. Bara..

Marie: That's kind of mean, yeah. I didn't do anything either!

Daisya: MARIE! YOU DID ENOUGH! LIKE BEATING ME 8959845 TIMES ON MORTAL KOMBAT EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE BLIND!

Marie: Well you beat Kanda alot of times with soccer matches.

Kanda: Shut up. I can't play soccer. -.-

Marie: True.. you keep kicking the ball left when it needs to go right..

Daisya: HAHA! And when it had to go into the goal you didn't even hit it..

Kanda: -loses temper- what THE FUCK IS WITH THAT?! SHUT UP I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU IN KENDO..-

**KB: CALM YOUR ASS DOWN KANDA. x_x**

Kanda: -demonic aura builds up- NO , YOU SHUT UP TOO! . _.

Allen: Kanda..? D: -hugs his arm-

Kanda: -immediately recovers- M..moyashi? -blushes- ._ ."

**KB: Good boy Allen! Next.. person.. CROSS MARIAN!**

Crickets . . . .

**KB: CROSS MARIAN!**

Crickets . . . .

**KB: Where the fuck did he go?!**

Allen: Eehh.. probably somewhere else..

Kanda: Hmph, just leave that ass.

Komui: YEAH! I won't let him chase after my Lenalee-chan~~

Daisya: Who'd go after Lenalee? She has no tits unlike Miranda. Why didn't you put her in the show, Kareta Bara? I don't see her around.

Lenalee: WHAT! THAT'S MEAN DAISYA!

Allen: Don't talk about Lenalee's body parts..

Kanda: Hmm, sensitive subject, 'body parts', moyashi?

Allen: DUH, LOOK AT MY ARM!

Kanda: -sigh- Didn't I tell you? I love you even with an arm like that.

Allen: ..Kanda.. *- *

Daisya: GAYYYYYYYYYY

**KB: -Smacks Daisya into the ground- SHUT UP, LOSER.**

Daisya: -unconscious-

**KB: And why I didn't put Miranda in the show? Because she made a whole mess backstage with her bad luck. Seriously, you don't wanna go there.. She's cleaning everything up now.**

Krory: -sneezes-

Lavi: Kareta Bara?

**KB: What do you want, rabbit?**

Lavi: Can you hurry up and give us some questions?

**KB: Lavi? -glares-**

Lavi: Y..yes..? -shivers-

**KB: Can you hurry up and use the rest of your seals in the anime -Man with your 'ozuchi kozuchi' because I'm damn curious what they can do?**

Lavi: -itches my head- -Man?

**KB: The anime you come from, dumbass.**

Lavi: Oh, seriously? Is that called -Man?

Daisya: -wakes up- e_e

**KB: What else? -sighs-**

Lavi: Sorry.. sorryy..!

Kanda: Hmph.

Road: Neeeh, leave him be, ~~ I miss Mirandaaa D:

**KB: NEXT PERSON. And last person.. TYKI MIKK!**

Tyki: Yo, boys, girls! -grabs a cigarette-

**KB: TYKI NO SMOKING!**

Tyki: Eeh, why not?

Road: Ooh, Tyki! -hugs him-

Lavi: Who's that?

Allen: Umm.. didn't he teach somewhere in the school?

Tyki: Haha, that's right.

Kanda: -builds up some anger- That fool.. he can't teach at all for fuck sakes.

**KB: No fighting again, or I'll throw a water balloon at your face.**

Kanda: Che.

Allen: Kanda?

Kanda: Hm?

Allen: Can I kiss you?

**KB: NO ROMANCE.**

Kanda: -smirks- Later moyashi, back stage. You can kiss me all you want.

Allen: -blushes- O..okay..

Krory: What a cute couple *,.,*

Lenalee: -massive nosebleed-

**KB: -hands over a tissue to Lenalee- OKAY. PEOPLE. LISTEN TO ME OR YOU'LL DIE.. FIRST QUESTION!**

_*drumrolls*_

**KB: If you won enough money so you'd never have to work again, what would you do?**

Allen: BUY FOOD.

Kanda: Buy soba.

Allen: Kanda, no worries, I'll buy soba for you.

Kanda: -blushes- Shut up, bean sprout. I'll definitely not spend my money on you!

Allen: Eeeh, that is cruel Kanda!

Daisya: I'd buy hmm.. the company that made Mortal Kombat and give myself all kinds of hacks and cheats so I'll keep winning from Marie. OH and buy some soccer balls.

Marie: Probably.. buy something or invent something to prevent Daisya from complaining..

Daisya: PFFTTTT MARIE!

Marie: What?

Krory: I.. I'd.. I'd travel the world!

Lenalee: Maah, Krory, such naive thoughts!

Lavi: Hm, hm! -nods-

Lenalee: I'd.. buy a mega house somewhere with a pool..

Komui: AND EXTRA SECURITY, LENALEE~ I WON'T LET THE BOYS LOOK AT YOU WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO SWIM..

**KB: SHUT UP KOMUI.**

Komui: Everyone's so mean to meee..

Lavi&Allen: Who's fault do you think that is?!

Komui: Muuh.. Lenalee-chaaaan..

Lenalee: Nii-san..!

Komui: I'd buy enough material in the world to make the perfect Komurin army so I can kill every boy on this earth that tries to kill my Lenalee-chan~~

Tyki: I'd retire from this boring ass job as a teacher and.. yeah.. I don't know?

Road: Nehh, Tyki. Maybe get yourself a better education so you can fill in my homework more properly..

Tyki: No, Road. You need to do that yourself.

Road: PFF. You always fill in "12" everywhere!

Tyki: That's because you have to do that yourself! -sighs-

Lavi: I'd buy a GIANT STEAK! And something that will prevent me from reading 3983949853 books Bookman keeps giving me..

Bookman: Idiot Lavi. There's no such thing that'll prevent me from giving you alot of books!

Lavi: Ahw...

Road: I'll buy alot of lolita dresses *- *

Tyki: What? You already have plenty.

Road: But Tyki, the dresses sen'nen hakushaku gives me are all so old fashioned!

Tyki: Bear with it.

Road: Ugh..

**KB: NEXT QUESTION FOLKS!**

_*drumrolls*_

**KB: If you saw the one you have a crush on naked, what'd you do?**

Kanda: That's not so hard to say. I'd rape him.

Allen: K..Kanda..

Kanda: Ofcourse, I'll be gentle because you're a bean sprout.

Allen: I'd.. I..-

Daisya: Kanda, that's creepy. Shut up.

Marie: Daisya! Don't speak about him like that.

Daisya: Eh? Just because you have a crush on Miranda it doesn't mean that-

Marie: -covers Daisya's mouth with my hand- Shh.

Daisya: HMErhii...hehko...psthpph...ffff...

Road&Lenalee: EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?! She'd have a boyfriend before US!?

Lavi: -itches my head- Meh.. I'd probably try to hide my embarrassment if I saw Tyki- I mean my crush -coughs- naked.

Lenalee: I would definitely make some pictures!

Komui: I'D NEVER SHOW ANYONE LENALEE'S NAKED BODY!

Lenalee: Nii-san..

Krory: I'd run away as hard as I can..

Lavi: Huuh? Why Kuro-chan?

Tyki: Who knows what I'd do.. but I never had a crush on someone so I wouldn't know.

Kanda: No one would want a shit ass like you.

Tyki: -fingers twitch- What's with that comment, boy? Do you want to die?

Kanda: You useless piece of - - - - - -! *Censored for tooooo much abusive language*

**KB: KANDA! Calm down! -puts a soba flavored onigiri in Kanda's mouth-**

Allen: Kanda!Kanda: -spits it out- WHAT THE FUCK!

Road: I'd make pictures aswell, but I'd print em out and hang em all over my room! KYAAA~

Krory: Scary.. idea..

**KB: QUESTION THREEEE!  
**  
_*drumrolls*_

**KB: Do you like Christmas?**

Allen: Well.. it's my birthday...

Lenalee: REALLY ALLEN?!

Lavi: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Road: Oh? I didn't bring any presents..

Kanda: Bean sprout, I'll give you a present in bed later.

Allen: -blushes- Kanda, stop that perverted talk!

**KB: YEAH KANDA. I SAID NO ROMANCE.**

Kanda: Shut up, noisy woman.

Lenalee: -massive nosebleed - ._. I can see rainbows.. aah...

**KB: No, YOU SHUT UP! I told you what was gonna happen! And happy birthday Allen!**

Kanda: Che...

Marie: Happy birthday, Allen.

Lenalee: -recovered- YEAH! Happy birthday!

Road: Happy birthday Allen-kun~~

Komui: Happy birthday indeed, Allen-kun!

Krory: H-happy birthday! I'm sorry I didn't bring any presents..

Tyki: Eh? Happy birthday, boy. -hands over a card set-

Lavi: HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAY MOYASHI-CHAN!

Daisya: Happy birthday, dude!

Allen: E-everyone.. thank you.. -smiles-

**KB: Back to the topic, people.**

Daisya: I hate Christmas. Because even on Christmas Kanda keeps bumping in the house with a fucking sour face. That guy is just unbelievable!

Kanda: Shut up.

Marie: Don't fight please..

Lenalee: Mohh.. I like Christmas, Kareta Bara! I'm always able to eat lots of things with my nii-san, open up presents..-

Komui: YES, LENALEE! Did you like the Mini Komurin 3000?! It is able to clean your room!

Lenalee: Nii-san.. didn't I tell you to stop giving me Komurin's for Christmas?

Komui: But Lenalee-chaaan...

Lenalee: Nii-san!

Lavi: Pff.. I never get anything for Christmas! Bookman refuses to celebrate it.. Kanda doesn't want to take the effort to buy something..

Kanda: Oi rabbit, last year I gave you a carrot.

Lavi: THAT'S NOT EVEN A PROPER PRESENT!

Bookman: More than enough for you, immature brat!

Lavi: Geezer!

Krory: I normally celebrate Christmas with Eliade..

Lavi: That woman sucks! Aren't you a bit emo, Kuro-chan? I thought she died.

Krory: L-Lavi.. -cries- Nooo! Don't speak ill about her! And yeah she did.. but.. I never get invited by any of you..

Allen: Krory, you do know that you can come whenever you want, right?

Lavi: Mhm! Allen is right.

Kanda: Che. Not when I'm in your bedroom-

**KB: KANDA!**

Kanda: Fine, fine.

Tyki: I always need to celebrate that damn day with my family. Road, Sen'nen ko, Skinn Bolic, Jasdero, Debitto, Lulu bell.

Road: Maah Tyki, I know you like to celebrate it!~

Tyki: No, I hate it! I always get called "Tyki-pon" by Sen'nen ko -.-". Besides whenever I buy something sweet for Skinn Bolic, he's never thankful.

Kanda: I don't wanna hear your damn shit stories.

Tyki: I'll have my payback, boy.

**KB: NEXT QUESTION, seriously. You guys are so childish!**

_*drumrolls*_

**KB: Well, even though I said 'QUESTION'.. It'll only be a question for the ladies here.**

Lenalee: Eh..?

Road: Oh oh?!

**KB: Would you prefer a strip tease or yaoi act done by the boys that are currently here? (Except Bookman, that won't turn out really.. sexy)**

Kanda: -raises eyebrow- What's that for a dumb question?

Allen: Strip tease or .. yaoi.. act? WHAT?

Lenalee&Road: YAOI AAAAAAAAAAAAACT! -nosebleed-

Daisya: NEVER. I'm outta here people. -walks away-

Marie: Daisya! -walks after him- Come back!

**KB: Oh no! Some left the stage.. oh well..**

Komui: THERE'S NEVER ANY WAY I'M GONNA DO THAT!

**KB: THEN SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND DON'T DO IT.**

Lavi: Yaoi act.. huh..? Tyki, you & me?

Tyki: Hmm?

**KB: Yes! START! I'll turn on some music.. I'll be nice and let you choose. ''SHINee - Lucifer'' or "Simon Curtis - Flesh" ?**

Lavi: SHINee definitely. They got some hot boys in the band!

Kanda: I don't care. Don't know either of them.

Allen: That's really something for Lavi isn't it..

Lavi: -sings a bit of the song- lalala..

Kanda: Shut your mouth, rabbit. You can't sing.

**KB: The first one it is, then! -plays the song-**

Allen: K-Kanda.. what are we even supposed to..?

Kanda: Shush bean sprout. I've been waiting for a damn moment like this forever. Let me kiss you. What a shit song by the way.

Allen: Kanda..?!

Kanda: -rips Allen's shirt apart and pushes him down on the floor- Moyashi, don't tell me to stop because that's futile.

**KB: -nosebleed- .**/**.**

Tyki: If it's just kissing, then it's fine right, rabbit?

Lavi: But Tykiiii...

Tyki: HUH? You seriously want more? ._.

Lavi: Err- no.. but..

Tyki: Come closer, I don't bite.

Lavi: -sits down next to Tyki- Ehm..

Bookman: -turns around- Don't wanna see this miserable act.

Tyki: -moves my hands into Lavi's shirt- Wow, Bookman Jr. Nice body you have here.

Lavi: S-stop Tyki.. don't give me a..

Tyki: Don't become shy now, even though there are some people watching.

Lavi: Ty.. ki.. no.. don't touch there..!

Kanda: -makes out with the struggling bean sprout on the floor- ._.

Lenalee: OMG!

Road: MY OVARIES JUST SNAPPED!

**KB: I KNOW RIGHT!**

Allen: K-Kanda..

Kanda: Moyashi..

**- Song Ends -**

**KB&**Lenalee&Road**: OH **HELL** FUCK NO. THIS FAST?!**

Road: I WANT MORE!

Lenalee: YEAH!

Kanda: Che. -gets off of my bean sprout- So do I. Oi, get up.

Allen: Kanda..

Tyki: Eh, this was nothing compared to the others I've had. But I have to say, you can be cute, boy.

Lavi: You're.. being mean..

Tyki: -lights anoter cigarette and winks- Perhaps..

**KB: OKAY, SHUT UP NOW EVERYONE. It's time to end this show.**

Kanda: Che. We were just getting to the good part-

Tyki: Since when do you like something that's unrelated to Allen?

Kanda: No, this was related to Allen, dumb fuck. I was touching him. It doesn't suit the rabbit though, being molested by such a vulgar fuckface like you.

Tyki: I'm going to kill you, asian motherfucker!

**KB: CALM DOWN!**

Allen: Kanda!

Lavi: Kanda! Tyki!

Lenalee: KANDAA!

Road: My.. my..

**KB: Yeah, I'm gonna smack some sense in both of them. ANYWAYS. This is the end of the Christmas Special! Hope you enjoyed it! (next chapter will be on the story again, ofcourse. Wasn't able to post 'cause of fanfiction being a weirdo x_x)**


	35. Chapter 33

**enjoy! xP ooh. and thanks for all the support o: think I never wrote that anywhere, maaahh im such an idiot**

* * *

"No, idiot bean sprout.. what's happening? Oi, wake up! Open your eyes!"

_It's all my fault. If I only didn't listen to that shitty punk - wait what was that bastards name again? Lucifer or something? Che. this wouldnt've happened. My fucking fault. Again. I broke the promise I made with myself. I should kill myself for being a disgrace. I didn't want to hurt you, I don't want to lose you. Not now, not in the future, never. I can't lose you. FUCK. I can't accept this.. What other reasons do I have left to keep on living when he's gone? NONE. FUCKING NONE. He better shouldn't die. He better shouldn't leave his damn incoherent ass towards wherever the fuck he goes and stay where the fuck he is._

_With me. Because for me, that's enough._

"Oh... Kan..da.."

Allen finally opened his eyes, after a couple of minutes. He was clearly weak, messed up and tired. His hair was all messy, his clothes were ruined and for some reason the white armor had vanished. His left arm had returned back into its previous state- black. He was close to being completely soaked in his own blood.

"Bean sprout, you're gonna be fine! Don't you fucking dare dying!"_ DAMNIT. His heart is beating slow.. So much blood..__  
_

"Kanda.. who says.. I'm going to die..? Idiot.."

"You better not fucking lie to me"

"Or else..?"

"Else I'll drag your shitty weak ass wherever you go to after your death out of it and give it proper punishment myself", Kanda snarled as he tried to place Allen's head on his lap.

"Ah.. pervert.. neh, Kanda.."

"Oi, idiot! I'm not a pervert!", Kanda blushed, "What the hell did I tell you!?"

"Sorry, Kanda.. I'm just feeling a little sleepy.."

"Baka yaro! I won't let you sleep a wink. So shut up and try not to die, get it?"

"Kanda.. you're making it sound so easy..", Allen spat out some more blood.

"Don't make me dirty, bean sprout", Kanda hugged Allen's head. _It makes my heart ache to see his blood._

"But.. you'll.. need to take a shower anyway when we.. get home.. right..? You already look.. quite.. eh.." Allen smiled. He was happy Kanda cared so much, even though he was so foul-mouthed. He was happy Kanda was himself again, that Kanda wasn't lost forever. If it wasn't for him being injured, he'd have jumped on the samurai to kiss him, share the happiness more enthusiastically.

"Che. Now's not the time to make jokes, shut up. Don't say anything".

Behind them, a piece of the ceiling fell down.

"We need to get out of here, can you stand?" _That's a dumb question.. ofcourse he can't stand.._

"Kanda, moh.. is there still a way out of the building? If so, you can leave me behind if I'm holding you back or anything.."

"You're seriously the biggest idiot I've ever met in my life. Stop with the idiocy. Not even in 1000 years I'd leave you behind"

"Kanda..", Allen shed a tear of happiness.

"Bean sprout, don't cry".

"I'm not sad.." _Kanda.. you idiot.._

The samurai snorted as he carried the bean sprout on his back. "You're not heavy at all.. how come? You eat like a monster".

"Hmm?", Allen embraced his neck.

_Che. He's not even listening. _"Nothing, now shush and I'll get us out of here".

_Neh, Kanda. If I make it out here alive, is it fine if I stay by your side for the rest of our lives? I want you Kanda. I'm glad.. I love you. _

* * *

"EEWWW, THIS PERSON IS DEAD!", yelled Lavi.

Lavi, Lenalee, Cross, Komui and Bookman were able to get in the building. Currently they were exploring the 2nd floor.

"Fresh blood, though", muttered Bookman. _I'm guessing something like this. Kanda Yuu had awakened, but it was a fail awakening. Perhaps he had been partly awake for a brief period of time. Not every dead person I've seen in here died by accident. Some had their limbs torn off.. I even saw a heart laying somewhere.. It's disgusting. I still want to know what exactly happened here. If only my idiot pupil Lavi would take things a bit more serious instead of jumping around like a rabbit in fear he might figure something out too. _

"This place stinks. Seriously", commented Cross. He deeply regretted going inside the building.

"No shit sherlock, there are dead bodies everywhere!", said Lavi.

Lenalee sobbed. "All those innocent people.. Just what.. what happened here.."

"My dear Lenalee-chaaan~~ don't cry please!" Komui tried to hug Lenalee.

"Come on, we need to hurry", Bookman suggested.

* * *

"Oi, bean sprout? OI, are you alright? Say something idiot".

Allen slowly opened his eyes.

Kanda was trying to go down the stairs with Allen on his back, but was quite worried about him. He didn't had the time to drop him and look at his condition. He tried to move as carefully as possible. All the damage his beansprout had taken, he could feel the fact Allen's blood had smeared all over his back.

"Allen?!", The samurai's voice sounded a little desperate. _I need to keep moving.. I can't take a break. Even though for some reason my left leg started to hurt. I don't care. Who'd fucking care about this anyway. It's the bean sprout who needs help now. More than anyone in the fucking world. I'll make it in time. If there's no fucking exit around here, I'll just damn create one myself. Definitely. Bean sprout, just wait._

"E-eh..? You.. called..-"

"Damn you. Don't fucking scare me. You're still alive..".

_For how long had I been..out..? Where are we..? Still in the building.. but these stairs are not very damaged.. Kanda I want to ask you alot of things.. I want to say alot of things, but I'm tired Kanda.. my throat won't let me say the things I want to say.. I feel pain.. everywhere.._

"Kan..da.."

"It'll be fine", said Kanda.

"Kan..-"

"Yuu", Kanda interrupted. _God I can't believe I'll let him do this._

"..Eh..?"

"Call me Yuu, for now. You'll be able to put less effort into saying my name".

Kanda decided to move a little faster. He needed time. If he had the power to freeze 'time' itself, he'd had done so long ago.

The smaller boy smiled faintly. "Yuu.." _I.. really.. really love you. If I only could show you.._

Allen blacked out.


	36. Chapter 34

_"Huh? Yuu.. YUU-CHAN?!"_

_ ..._

_"..Usagi?!"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"KANDA!"_

_..._

_"Coincidence, hm.."_

_"ALLEN IS..?"_

_..._

_"WHAT HAPPENED?"_

_..._

* * *

_It's completely black. I can't see anything. Why? Why can't I open my eyes? Where am I?! WHERE'S KANDA?! Kanda! I can't move my body.. Wait.. voices.. I can hear.. faint.. voices.. Wait-.. is that Lavi?_

"Kanda, what happened back there?", Lavi asked with a serious look on his face.

"That's none of your business, rabbit", Kanda grunted.

_And that.. Kanda..? My.. Kanda.. Why can't I MOVE?! My body isn't listening to me.. as if I'm frozen on the spot. I can't feel anything either. Am I laying? Standing? No, obviously laying.. I can't feel the pain of my wounds.. What happened to me?_

"OFCOURSE IT IS, WE'RE ALL FRIENDS, AREN'T WE? HOW CAN IT POSSIBLE NOT BE OUR BUSINESS WHEN ALLEN'S BEEN DAMAGED THIS MUCH? YOUR WHOLE BACK IS SOAKED UNDER HIS DAMN BLOOD! Even his body was.. and the wounds on his body.."

"..Shut the fuck up". Kanda closed his eyes and sat down on a chair, arms crossed. He didn't want to hear anything about it any further.

The fact that they were at Bookman's store, - Bookman was a pro in healing injuries with secret ancient methods - , having the bean sprout in some sort of coma on a bed with doubts if he'll wake up or not, has driven Kanda's suffering over its limit. He hasn't been able to wash all of the blood off of his back, nor did he want to. He was tired, haunted by the weirdest thoughts and worries. Lenalee had asked him a couple of times if he needed anything- no. He didn't, from her atleast. He wanted the bean sprout to wake up. It's already been a whole day.

"Kanda..?", Lenalee carefully entered the room with a cup of coffee, nodding towards Lavi. She wanted to give Kanda and Allen a bit of space- more or less time to spend together. Her eyes pleaded for Lavi to leave the room for today, he simply obeyed when their eyes met.

Lavi was anxious. No- not only Lavi. Everyone. Even Cross, albeit he doesn't show any care, was asleep on the couch like a lazy asshole, completely drunk from all the wine he drank. Kanda showed it by being angry.

_Lenalee? LENALEE.. I'm right here! Kanda, Lavi! I'm here! Why can't I speak?! I need to answer them, I need to see them. I'm fine now, everyone, why are you worried?! I'm scared.. why am I unable to do anything? Kanda.. ?_

The samurai snorted. "The hell you want now?"

"Ehm.. I brought you some coffee. You've been up since the moment we've arrived here. Maybe you should drink that, then try to rest some..?"

"I refuse to rest until he wakes up", he immediately responsed as he opened his eyes.

Lenalee placed the cup of coffee on the wooden side table. "But Kanda, aren't you-"

"Enough".

"Sorry, Kanda. Even though we're trying to support you, we're completely useless..", Lenalee left the room with a sad face.

_Kanda? Don't have to be sad, I'm here right..? Why can't I see you.. I want to feel you Kanda. Are you on the left side, right side? Where do I have to look to see you Kanda? It's so dark.._

The samurai decided to sit down on the bed, next to Allen. Looking at Allen's exhausted body didn't ease his worries at all. It only made them worse. There was nothing he could do, nothing to rewind the time. Nothing to erase the images of the pain he caused his bean sprout in his mind. On top of that, he tought left his katana, Mugen, in the building. Mugen was nowhere to be found after Kanda had returned normal. Well, for him it didn't matter. Kanda never wanted to touch it again. He hoped for it to have perished along with the building that collapsed soon after they had found their way out.

"Moyashi..", Kanda whispered to his lover, desperately wanting to hear his voice again, he hoped to receive some scolding in return for calling him a bean sprout. "Moyashi... moyashi..".

"Kanda", said Lenalee from behind the door. "Nii-san, Lavi and I are going to leave. It's already late, Bookman will come up with the results soon, so please tell us if you know them. Promise me you'll rest a bit later, okay? Please don't worry.. we're here for you if you need us, okay? Whatever happened in the building, don't worry Kanda. Allen will be fine, I'm sure of it".

"Che".

"So.. bye, okay? Take care of yourself".

He heard their footsteps and some murmurs, then a loud sound caused by the closing front door.

"Why won't you wake up?"

_I'm awake! Just my body won't move.. Kanda what's happening?! Why aren't you able to hear me.. Kanda.. I'm scared.. I'm.._

"Why.. why did I have to do that shit to you?"

_Stop blaming yourself Kanda.. No one's blaming you for anything.._

Kanda tempted to hit the wall until there was a hole in it. His hands were shaking.

"I'm.. not strong enough".

_Kanda.. don't become insecure._

"You can't die.. But on the other hand, you're so stupid I bet you'd forget to die if you get killed, right?"

_Maaaah! I'm not dead Kanda, idiot.. Your voice calms me down.._

Kanda sighed and started talking randomly. Bookman told him people in a coma or something like it, might be able to feel your prescence. "You know bean sprout, long ago, I ran away from home".

_..Eh?_

"That's because I didn't really like my life. I was caged. I was jealous of all the other kids that were able to play outside and go wherever the hell they want, especially my siblings. I was supposed to inherit my father's Dojo, but.. I hated it. I always had to train. Each and everyday, the same. I wasn't allowed to go outside, have friends.. I had to become a samurai he would be proud of", Kanda sighed again, "Now I think about it, I probably could've easily chopped my father's head off- but I was young. I inherited Mugen, it's supposed to be some sort of.. 'ancient katana waiting for its bearer'. "Mugen" means "Fantasy", did you know that, bean sprout?"

Kanda closed his eyes and continued talking. As Kanda spoke and spoke, Allen was slowly able to move his fingers.

"One day I was allowed to go outside, and met a weird boy. You idiot really look like him. I called him a.. white.. flower.. or rose.. or anything. I don't really remember. Che, whatever. Just wake up already idiot. I've made a promise to myself though- to find him one day and tell him what I meant. It sounds kind of impossible.."

_Wait.. WHAT?! You're.. you're that.. indeed that.. boy from.._

"Even so", Kanda continued, "he made me decide to run away, I guess".

Kanda that was about to open his eyes, got embraced by two fragile arms. The samurai was surprised at first, then alot of mixed emotions he had no idea how to deal with rushed inside of him. "Mo..moyashi?"

"It's Allen..", Allen simply responsed as he hugged Kanda as tight as he could in his weakened state. He wasn't sure what to say, what to do. He was overjoyed.

Kanda clenched his bean sprout tightly, somewhere feeling a bit annoyed.

"You fucking bean sprout", he snarled as he kissed his bean sprout on his forehead with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Eeh, what's that.. Kanda..? Aren't you happy? A moment ago you were all waah waah waah about your past as if I'm someone close to you! But I am your lover.. right?", Allen smiled.

The samurai chuckled. "Hmph. I'm just pissed about the fact you brat always need to make me worry".

"Sure, sure.. Kanda.."

_Is it fine if I never let you go after this, Kanda? We'll never be separated again, right? Even when the sun stops burning, the oceans are completely dry, the world is about to meet its end- you'll be with me for eternity, right..?_

_And its fine if later on I'll.. ask you what you once meant, right?_

* * *

**enjoy xp I'm on a nyan cat spree.. **


	37. Chapter 35

**ops xD I was gonna post but I got sucked up watching an anime aaand working on a laven xp**

* * *

"Neh, Kanda..?", Allen pulled on Kanda's shirt for some attention, making Kanda look at the boy with his arrogant eyes.

"Hmh? What do you want idiot?", he growled with a blush.

"You..", the small boy whispered._  
_

"Huh..? What do you mean, bean sprout?" _Me..? _

"You heard me".

"Che. As if". Kanda had to look away from bean sprout's adorable face. He was like a little cat that wanted someone to play with. _Holy shit. Fuck. Cute._

"Maah, Kanda. Why always so mean?"

"That's because the damn way you say things pisses me off.."

"Does it..?", Allen tried to make eye contact.

"Bean sprout- stop- it does...ALOT". _Don't look at my face.. don't.. damn you and your uke face.._

Kanda closed his eyes after Allen stopped moving. A moment later, Allen's hands hesitantly touched the samurai's face. Allen wondered if the samurai disliked it; a frown on Kanda's strawberry colored face appeared when Allen tried to move a bit closer.

"Stop idiot.., you're wounded. I'll rape you to death if you don't stop".

"Go ahead, Kanda", Allen teased the samurai with his words, making Kanda's fingers twitch. If Allen would kiss him, he could say 'goodbye' to his self-control. The small boy didn't wear a shirt, exposing his thin, bare chest. _I've always wanted you. Stop worrying about me, or my wounds okay? _

Allen's gentle touches invited the samurai for more, making the blood rush into his veins.

"Kanda, did you even take a proper shower? My blood is still on your back", Allen asked as he patted the bed, wanting him to join.

"That's none of your damn concern, midget", he replied with a sigh. He couldn't say no after all to his lover. Kanda moved on the bed, positioning himself on top of Allen's adorable, pale body, making Allen blush like a cooked lobster.

Allen could feel Kanda's warm breath in his neck, making the boy shiver a bit. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda. He didn't want Kanda to leave his side.

It was new for them. A new experience to express their love in such a way- it made their hearts race. In a way, they felt closer. As if the invisible wall that separated their hearts, broke down.

"Neh, Kanda. Can you tell me something?"

"Hm.. mh, mo-ya-shi?", he moaned out of sleepiness. _The hell he wants.. I'm so comfortable now.._

"And will you promise me to say it?", Allen asked with a smile. _Please.. Kanda.._

"As long as it's not stupid". _Che. Knowing the bean sprout it's probably gonna be something stupid. Well, he is stupid sometimes. So stupid I want to eat him. _

"Tell me you love me".

_W..what? How am I supposed to say it just like that.. _"See? That is stupid", The samurai started to blush even more.

"Pff, that is not stupid Kanda. Say it for me, please?"

".. I.. I h-hate.. you.."

Allen giggled. "That's no good, Kanda. Then I'll have to kiss you millions of times until you make up your mind".

"You do realize, that way I'll never tell you what you wanted to hear?"

"Eeeh, no way! But really, Kanda. Please.. say it. I'll literally die here you know if you don't!"

"Che. You idiot won't die.. don't say such stupid things..", Kanda closed his eyes. ._.I love you. I love you. I love you. Why can't I say these words? It should be so easy to.. but when I try.. for fuck sake. Annoying! I just need to say it and get things over and done with. Then I wont hear my moyashi nag and I'll be able to sleep..__  
_

"Kanda!", Allen pleaded.

"Shut up, noisy clown. ... I.. I lo..-"

No matter how much effort Kanda placed in the three magical words or wanted the bean sprout right now, his tiredness got ahead of him. He was so comfortable, being in his bean sprout's arms and warmth, he fell asleep.

"Kanda.. you silly Japanese hag. You're almost there. Say it! And.. you're becoming a bit heavy for my injuries.."

No response.

"Y-Yuu..?"

Kanda was sleeping in such a way, his hair tickled the bean sprout's face. Allen couldn't help but smile.

_Yuu.. falling asleep on me like that. You're probably very tired. I'm sorry, Yuu. For saying unnecessary things. But when I see you like this.. and.. well.. I can't really explain this- my heart feels at ease. Or maybe relieved? No.. I can't really put it into words. Whatever it is, I'll treasure it._

Allen closed his eyes and shed a tear.

_Yuu, is there a limit to the amount of love you can have for someone? I don't think there is.. I'll never love someone like this again. After my father, Mana, died, I was traumatized. I believed myself I'd never be able to 'love'. Love in different ways- not only in a romantic way. Does it matter if I'm a guy? Do you want kids, Yuu? I don't care if I'm gonna have to adopt a million kids to make up for not being able to bear any.. Just be happy. I'm an idiot for saying this.. you don't really seem like the father type, neh? Still.. you're the first one, for me. And the last. No matter what you'll do to me, I'll never ever hate you. Nothing will take away the feelings I have for you, the feelings I carry safely in my heart. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean to. For you, I'll endure the pain of my wounds. I know you can't help it that you fell asleep on top of me- even so.. it's okay. No worries, yes? I love you, idiotic Yuu._


	38. Chapter 36

**enjoy c:**

* * *

It was early in the morning.

Kanda woke up to meditate. The wooden floor of Bookman's place was making quite alot of noises, so the samurai tried to move around as carefully as possible.

_Damnit. _Kanda sat down on the floor in his usual meditate position. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_I fell asleep last night without telling him.. that I love him. Honestly, what's that idiot thinking.. When I came to it was damn hard for me to move out of his small arms.. I realized I must've probably hurt the bean sprout with my weight.. It's his damn fault for inviting me! So it's none of my damn business .. I guess..?- no.. it is. I'm infected with idiocy. Che. Since when did I start thinking like this? Whatever. I need to meditate. There are so many things on my mind right now. I haven't done so for a while either._

_Che. Such a nuisance. Even though I'm trying to meditate right now, I keep thinking about other things. This happened before.. It's all that damn bean sprout's fault._

Kanda opened his eyes and glanced next to him him, at his sleeping lover. Allen was drooling in his sleep. He looked almost like a doll because of his pale skin, white hair. The face expression was very peaceful, as if he had nothing to worry about.

_I need to concentrate.. _

Kanda tried to look somewhere else- at the cup of coffee that had gotten cold on the side table. Didn't work. He stared right back at his bean sprout.

_Concentrate.._

He looked at the books that were stacked next to the dresser infront of the bed. It didn't work either. He got up annoyed and sat down on the bed, observing his sleeping beauty.

_'The drooling bean sprout'. Not a bad name. If he recovers quickly, we can leave this place fast. I'd be damned if I got stuck here forever._

Little did they know, under Allen's bandages something started to happen.

* * *

**_Time skip ~~ afternoon_**

* * *

**- "EEH? What do you mean he didn't wake up yet?"**

"Shut up you deaf rabbit, you're being a nuisance".

Lavi had called Bookman so he could hand over his phone to Kanda simply to find out how they both were doing. Though, Kanda was about to start eating his soba in the bedroom so he was really irritated about the fact Lavi interrupted him. He also had to keep his voice down so his bean sprout wouldn't wake up. Bookman did come in the room earlier to tell the results. Kanda didn't seem very interested, his sleeping lover looked healthy and that's all he cared about.

**- "Then wake him up! How is he?! How does he feel?! ASK HIM THOSE THINGS! I didn't call you for nothing, I'm wasting my precious break on you! Not to forget, I took your schedule, followed your classes and copied down every notes that were given.. plus I got a note from Cross to Allen; when he's recovered he has to come and pick up some new bills- or something".**

_Fuck Cross. That idiot, noisy rabbit doing useless things. I never even asked him to do that._

"Whatever. It's not like I wanted to enjoy having a call with you". Kanda smirked as he watched his bean sprout's funny movements.

**- "YUU. BE A BIT LESS RUDE WOULD'YAA? And more thankful.."**

He stared as annoyed as possible at the phone, hoping his stare would pierce through the phone out of Lavi's cellphone killing him this instant.

"Oi, you..", he grunted, "..the next time I see your face you're doomed, I'll kill you".

**- "..S.. scary... Kanda.."**

"If you got no more nonsense to say, I'll end the call".

**- "WA..WAA..WAWAIT KANDA!"**

The samurai snorted as he looked at his soba that started to become cold. "Make it quick, dumbass".

**- "What did Bookman tell you?"**

"Hm?"

**- "The results! Lenalee wanted to hear them too. She's been texting me the whole time throughout her classes. Seriously, she spammed so much I currently have like 60 unread messages! Please save me.."**

"Couldn't care less even if those messages would get you killed", Kanda ended the call after those words. He really grew impatient- he wanted to eat his soba.

The samurai muttered an 'itadakimasu', and peacefully started to eat with plastic chopsticks.

* * *

"OOI, YUUUU!", Lavi frowned. "Did he just seriously end the call? Unbelievable.. Maah, Yuu never changes".

"Who's spamming you?", Lenalee said with an innocent smile behind Lavi.

Lavi immediately jumped up from his seat in a battle stance, hoping she didn't hear the rest.

"Le- Le- Le- Lenalee... ", Lavi stuttered. _S.. scary.._

"Also good afternoon to you. What are you doing here, spending your break in the library- not answering my texts?"

She placed her bag on the floor and sat down on a chair, waiting for an answer.

"I.. I was.. cal- cleaning?", the rabbit answered.

"Pff, don't lie to me Lavi! You're holding your cellphone in your hand. Did you call Bookman?"

Lavi recovered and took a seat next to Lenalee. "Yeah.. I did. But I asked Bookman to hand his phone over to Kanda since Bookman didn't want to tell me yet. He did tell Kanda..".

"AND? How's Allen?!", Lenalee asked with alot of curiosity.

"He wouldn't tell me... Yuu-chan's so mean, I tell you! He went all..", Lavi started to imitate Kanda, "Shut up deaf rabbit, you're being a nuisance uuuh uuh and more horrible things!"

Lenalee laughed. "That's really like Kanda isn't it? After school we should go and visit them to check for ourselves".

"Kanda will kill me.. for sure. I called him Yuu.."

"Can't help it, you shouldn't do things other people don't like, Lavi".

The rabbit scratched his head. "Lenalee, you can be mean too you know?" _Well, if you look at Komui it makes perfect sense.. right..?_

Lenalee stared clueless at Lavi's face. "But I'm just saying the truth".

"Mah, truth or not.. lets focus on school right now. The bell is going to ring soon- we should better get to class", Lavi suggested with a fake smile. _Damn. More copying and copying and copying of notes.. I'm tired! Can't that guy give me a damn break and come back to school?! Pft. _

They both got up and grabbed their bags.

"Mhm. Good luck with Yuu's classes, Lavi!"

Lavi got into an emo corner. "Yeah.. you.. too.. Lena-..lee.." _. . . 'Good luck' she says.. _


	39. Chapter 37

**peeps, happy new year & enjoy yourselves thorougly c:**

* * *

_'STEAK, steak, delicious steak~ come and get it Lavi~'_

_"YES, YES PLEASE! COME HERE", Lavi chased the enormous steak that seemed to drift further and further away.._

_'It's right here.. come ~'_

_"OH PLEASE STOP! I WANT TO EAT YOU! WAAA COME HERE!"_

"Lavi?"

"Nggh..gh.. steak... ghh.. come.. come to daddy.."

"M-i-s-t-e-r Bookman?", Reever smacked a notebook on the table, next to Lavi's head, causing him to wake up.

"DELICIOUS STEAK, WHERE ARE YOU?", yelled the red-head that was still half in his dreams as he jumped out of his chair, becoming the center of attention.

"Yeah yeah, thank you for your comment. Now that you're awake again, will you please pay some attention and get to work?"

The students giggled.

"What? It was only a dream.." Lavi became embarrassed and itched his head. "Oh.. yeah, sorry Reever".

Reever facepalmed. "Now that you're following Kanda's classes, you have to address me as mr. Wenhamm like everyone else, Lavi".

"But Reever-"

"Mr. Wenhamm", Reever corrected the rabbit.

"Mr. Wenhamm, it's the last class of the day anyway, and I copied down all the notes. You could've just let me nap throughout the lesson.. I'm having a hard time already.."

"There are many who'd like to take a nap, Lavi. Wipe that drool off of your face. Now you are in my class, following it, and as a teacher I tell you to sit your ass down and work. The same goes for the rest of you", Reever glanced around the classroom.

"Sorry, sorry..", the rabbit smiled awkwardly and sat down, removing the drool from his chin. He looked out of the window, displeased. _When does that evil Yuu-chan come back? Jeez. Oh, yeah. Bookman told me I couldn't play games.. but Call of Duty: Hellokitty Warfare special edition just came out.. WAAH I WANNA BUY IT! Killing people in a 3D Hello Kitty world.. WOO! BEST GAME EVER!_

Reever glared at Lavi. The fact Lavi was spacing out again really got him on his nerves. He'd rather just smack the kid with his books- but didn't. "Lavi, DETENTION."

Lavi got snapped out of his thoughts after he heard those harsh words. "Wait WHAT? WHY, WHYYYY? I DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"I clearly warned you before to pay attention and get your lazy butt to work. No more discussions, and do NOT shout in my classroom."

"But Re- Mr. Wenhamm!"

Reever ignored Lavi and started to write some assignments on the whiteboard.

**_Ding dong. "LAVI BOOKMAN, COME TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE." _**

Lavi smirked evilly. "Nyehe, Reever. No detention, Komui needs me, I'll be going now. Seeya later!"

Reever sighed and facepalmed as if his life depended on it. "Shit... damn you Komui Lee!"

* * *

"Kanda?", Allen's gentle voice echoed throughout Bookman's room. He strangely had recovered fast, probably because of his awakening.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Where's Kanda?"

"I see, we haven't met yet. I do not have a name, please call me 'Bookman'. Lavi is my apprentice. You could say, we are part of the Bookman Clan. Our duty is the recording of history, figure out every detail of the truth in e.g. wars. I must ask you not to reveal anyone who we are. I had Kanda Yuu wait outside. I had done some extra examinations by removing your bandages.. he shouldn't see this."

Allen first questioned himself how you could record the truth behind history, then why Bookman was whispering. He stared down at his abdomen where Bookman looked at.

A wine red colored stigmata had formed on the place the wounds should've been at.

"What is this?"

Bookman closed his eyes, murmured something in his own language and reopened his eyes. "I'm not sure. Allen Walker. From the looks of it, it's a stigmata. All information I have collected about stigmata's differs. Though, I have seen this one before. I believe it's name was 'Bloody Cross'."

"Bloody Cross..?", Allen poked the stigmata and giggled. "It feels just like my skin."

Bookman walked over to the door and took another quick glimpse at Allen that equipped a white shirt which used to belong to Lavi when he was younger. "I'll take my leave. You'll be able to return home whenever you want now."

Allen nodded towards Bookman that left the room and smiled as soon as the annoyed samurai barged in.

"Kanda-"

"Took both of you damn long enough, bean sprout", he grunted with a low voice. Kanda took a seat on the bed and glared at his lover.

"Are you on your period, Kanda?", Allen asked bluntly.

A vein popped in Kanda's head. "Che. What's that for an idiotic question?"_ I was just jealous Bookman examined him. The hell does that annoying brat have to make such comments?_

Two slender hands touched the annoyed Japanese man's cheeks, making him blush.

"Kanda..? There's something I want to ask you.."

Kanda gulped. "Hmph?" _Now what.. I hope not another stupid question._

Allen blinked. "I've been dying to ask you.. because.. yeah.."

The samurai snorted. "Just hurry up and say it, bean sprout."

"What time is it?"

". . ." Kanda was surprised by the random question. He expected something way different.

"Kanda?"

"You're..", the samurai smirked, "seriously an unbelievable idiot, aren't you?"

"Eeh, that is mean!", Allen pressed a kiss on his lover's forehead. "Bookman told me I'm able to leave whenever I want, I guess."

"Hm? That's fucking splendid. Wanna leave right now? Don't really feel like being stuck in this damn place."

"Mhm! But.."

Allen's stomach growled loudly, which made him chuckle. "Can I.. eat..?"

"Che. Idiot."

_If that low bean sprout is done eating, I wanna get the FUCK out of here and check my apartment._


	40. Chapter 38

**enjoy xP**

* * *

A week passed and everyone's normal lives seemed to have returned, as if nothing ever happened. People, animals, nature. The endless cycle simply continues.

The gigantic organization buildings have all been demolished to erase evidence, and the government has actually planned to rebuild the organization on a different place and a smaller scale, to prevent such a disasters in the future.

Leverrier and Howard Link seemed to have found themselves normally working with the leftover data they managed to collect, at the same time reflecting on their actions by being guarded 24/7. The government wasn't all too pleased with taking the secret research too far - it caused so much devastation.

It didn't take long for love to bloom between Marie and Miranda. Daisya and Road silently encouraged them, even though they finally agreed on one topic the hatred still moves around the air.

Cross and Bookman seemed to work separately on their own again, Bookman in his usual store, Cross left to travel all over the place for beautiful women, stacking up the bills for his idiot apprentice, drinking wine and smoking cigarettes.

Komui had peacefully finished his Komurin Vacuum Cleaner 3000 for Lenalee, even so, Lenalee soon destroyed it after the invention had ruined her home. No matter how many times the two 'argue' about these little things, it'd never stop Lenalee from making coffee for her nii-san, cleaning up after his messes and helping him keep order at his Black Order University where she's still a 3rd year.

Too bad Daisya and Marie already graduated, else Road would have probably had fun smacking the shit out of Daisya.

Kanda still had some problems getting around with the school. His cold attitude resulted in a couple of serious warnings, detentions, cleaning, writing reports. He also suffered from incredible withdrawal symptoms; not being able to slice someone's head off with his katana. Apart from that had found himself something new to do, teasing his bean sprout throughout the lessons he had from him; the sight was very amusing.

Each day he'd sit down with a tiny smirk or grin, staring at his lover hoping that he would look at him. If he came near his table he'd ... too much information.

And oh, how Allen hated that. Either the teasing was horribly mean, or he'd secretly arouse Allen. He knew giving the samurai detentions wouldn't work; that'd only make things worse. Because Allen once gave the samurai a detention- it was a mere hell.

The rule with detentions are making the wished student come back to the teacher that gave him/her the detention until 5-6 or 7 pm after classes due to e.g. his/her behavior. - BUT, they say: several people which received detention from Komui by misbehavior on the hallways have never been seen again.. -

Since the samurai was way stronger than his adorable bean sprout, he had constantly continued to tease the bean sprout instead of taking his detention seriously. If it wasn't for another teacher to come in, he would have had the samurai forced on him on the teacher's desk- it's not that he didn't like it, he just didn't want to be caught hooking up with a student that was OLDER than him. Who knows what'd happen to his job- his LIFE!

Of course, the bean sprout figured he should write - as payback - words down that'd annoy the samurai on top of hand out sheets, tests. To his surprise, that worked. The most effective words were; 'JAPANESE CROSSDRESSING HAG'.

Further than that, you could say everything went well, up until..

..

"KANDA! no running in the corridors! Even when you're enthusiastic about going home!", Lenalee shouted at the passing by samurai.

"LENALEE, STOP HIM! HE STOLE MY PHONE!", Allen yelled as he chased him.

"ALLEN! You're a teacher, why are you also running- aah moh forget this!" _It's good to see them lively, but they're interrupting the peace! Such kids._

Outside of the school, Kanda stopped running and waited for his bean sprout to arrive. He knew for sure he'd get scolded, but it was worth the try.

"K..A..N..D..A.. YUUUUUUUUUUU!"

A pissed off Allen stood behind him, ready to strike him down. He simply smirked.

"Oi idiot, you're being noisy. Take this. I only stole it because you took so damn long to get out of the school." Kanda handed over the phone - which got immediately snatched out of Kanda's hands - , patting his lover on his head. "Even when you're mad you're adorable."

Allen blushed by his beloved's statement and turned childish. "Kanda, shut up you! Why did you even have to do such thing! That's mean.. You're always mean to me!"

"Hmph. You sound like a 5-year-old. Now come with me before I carry you home." Kanda already started walking.

"W-...wait Kanda!"

Allen quickly followed Kanda. Unable to keep up with the pace, he tried to grab his lover's hand.

Kanda glared at him when Allen managed to grab it. "The hell are you trying to do, bean sprout?"

"I'm trying to hold your hand, can't we..?"

Looking at Allen's adorable face, the samurai's glare weakened. He had to look away to prevent himself from kissing the bean sprout to death on the street.

"Che. Do whatever the hell you want", Kanda commented as he looked away with a blush.

As they both walked towards the traffic light, holding hands, Kanda wondered why Allen's hand felt so warm. '_Holding hands won't grow my desires as much as kissing', _he thought. He was dead wrong on that one.

The warmth of Allen's hand somehow made him think of perverted things. '_His hand feels soft.. maybe his.. ?' _An incredibly cute, attractive image of Allen playing the uke made the samurai snort loudly. His pants kinda felt tight. _HELL TO THE NO NOT ON THE STREETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND IMAGE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK._

"Kanda?" Allen waved his hand infront of his lover's strawberry red face. "The traffic light is green, are you okay? Hellooo..?"

From the distance, the noisy good-for-nothing rabbit spotted them and ran towards them. "OI, ALLLEENN, YUU-" He froze as he saw Kanda lift Allen's face and kiss him in public.

When their lips parted, Allen poked Kanda. "Kanda, you meanie.." He smiled at him. "Neh, I heard someone call for us."

"Hm?" Kanda looked around the hordes of people, then spotted the rabbit in an what-the-fuck-did-I-just-watch mode. "Che. It's the rabbit."

"Eeeh? Where?" Allen stood on his toes and tried to look in the direction Kanda was staring. "I can't see him.."

Kanda smirked. "That's exactly why you're a moyashi."

"Don't speak Japanese to me, evil man!"

"What's with that comment?!", Kanda snarled. "I can do whatever the heck I want", he pressed another kiss on Allen's lips, making the smaller boy flinch.

Lavi that slowly had gotten closer, yelled at the two. "WHAT? I DIDN'T KNOW YOU TWO WERE IN _'THAT'_ KIND OF RELATIONSHIP ALREADYYYYYYYY!"

Kanda smacked Lavi on the ground. "Shut up, you're disturbing me."

"Oh Lavi. I didn't really see you, hello anyway", Allen politely greeted the rabbit that was moaning out of pain on the ground.

"Ggh.. hhh.. Kan..da.. THAT HURTS!", Lavi slowly got up and rubbed his butt. "Yoh'zz, Allen. I was calling you earlier, then spotted you two kissing. Why does no one ever tell me anything?!"

"Che. Because of idiots like you, we're probably better off dying than telling you directly."

Lavi became 'sad'. "Kaaanda, that's so mean! Allen say something about it!"

"Uuh, keep me out of it please!", Allen flailed his arms.

"AAALLEEEN!"

Kanda smacked the rabbit again, then stomped on his head. "Do you want to die?", he said with a cold tone.

Allen sighed and quickly thought of something. "Uh, you two.. Let's go to karaoke?"

The two ceased their actions, Lavi seemed to have recovered immediately. "WOOOH, KARAOKE? REALLY ALLEN? WILL YOU TAKE ME THERE? Karaoke is so much fun."

Kanda became annoyed, not having the slightest idea what karaoke was. "The hell is that, bean sprout? Whatever it is, it sounds damn suspicious."

"SERIOUSLY, Yuu? You don't know what that is?"

Kanda pulled on the rabbit's bandana. "You really have a death wish, don't you?"

Allen received a devillish smirk on his face. _He doesn't know what karaoke is..? JACKPOT! I'm so gonna teach him a lesson for teasing me throughout the lessons... _"Heh.. ehe.. hehehe.. you don't know huh..?"

Lavi blinked. "Err.. um.. Allen-san... can-?"

"NO, no.. don't tell him anything. Let's go.. immediately!" The small white-haired teen grabbed both of their hands and ran for it.

"WOOH, ALLEN! Slow down-"

"Oi, bean sprout!"

_Nyehehe.. I'm gonna show that bastard.. PLAN A: OPERATION START!_


	41. Chapter 39

**ENJOY. sorry for updating 1 day too late, I was a bit.. busy xP**

* * *

"Suspect X49 755 entering building 333 63 1 4", a mysterious man dressed in black said, standing behind a tree.

"Suspect X68 88 2 entering building 333 63 1 4 with X49 755", another mysterious man dressed in green said, standing right behind the corner of a building.

"New suspect X99 53 entering building 333 63 1 4 with X49 755, X68 88 2", a mysterious woman dressed in purple said, hiding behind a lemonade stand.

"Existances confirmed, ready to take action."

...

* * *

"THIS IS KARAOKE?! I want to go home, IMMEDIATELY! I'M ABSOLUTELY NOT GOING TO GODDAMN SING!"

"KAAANDA! Calm down and sit! We didn't come all the way here for nothing! I even brought all these drinks! IT IS YOUR TURN FIRST! PICK, PICK A SOOONG!", Allen yelled, trying to keep the samurai on the chair.

Lavi was on the way to the rest room. He tried to avoid getting kicked right into his grave- he wanted to enjoy the karaoke thing first. To play smart, he decided to let Allen take care of the annoyed Japanese boy. Furthermore, it's his first time going to karaoke. He only read about it in books, or heard people talk about it. Bookman didn't allow him to go anywhere this week. Bookman wanted him to focus on becoming a proper Bookman himself. Lavi took advantage of the complete situation, he was happy he finally could have some fun. He knew he couldn't sing, but it was worth a try.

"I actually really have to pee.. Maah.. poor Allen..", Lavi started to talk to himself as he itched his head. He arrived at the two doors of the women/men restrooms, then accidentally bumped into a girl who got out of the restroom.

"Uwaaa!" The rabbit looked at the girl and wanted to apologize but she interrupted him.

"Ouch! Watch where the hell you're going you fuck-", the girl looked at him and became embarrassed. She realized she just bumped into the school's 'librarian'. She was one of the biggest fans- you could almost give her the name tag 'ALL I CARE ABOUT IS LOOKS'.

"OH MY GOD, I mean I'm so sorry, you are Lavi Bookman right?! Our school librarian?!"

"Eh? Who are you?" Lavi inspected the girl, then concluded she was gorgeous. _STTTTRIKE!_

"My name is Kawamura, nice to meet you Lavi! I'm attending the Black Order school, I've seen you so many times! But.. oh.. I have always wanted to meet you like this, you look even prettier close up!", she got hold of his hands and started to shake them. "Neh~"

Lavi felt too confident and jumped into his cassanova mode. "You're a beauty, mhm. I'll reassure you, you'll be safe in my hands MHHM!", he nodded to his own comments. "Now, let's go, I will take you to paradiiiiiise!"

_Heheh, he fell for my bait. I'll definitely let him pay for our drinks. _"KYAAA, Lavi-samaaa~~ But I am not alone though.. Sachiko, my best friend is here too."

"Ooh, another beauty?" Lavi whispered. He just about entered paradise when he saw another woman coming out of the restroom, calling for Kawamura. _She's HOT TOOOOO! BIN-GO!_

"AAh, Chomesuke~ Look, IT'S LAVI-SAMA!" Kawamura pointed at him. 'Chomesuke' was Sachiko's nickname.

"Lavi?", Sachiko looked at the red-head, then squeaked an awkward 'KYAA'. Another fan girl. "LA-..LA- .. LA.-. LAAAAAAVI?" She nearly jumped on the boy.

Lavi was overjoyed with all the attention he received. He decided to take the girls along with him to the private room where Kanda and Allen were at, without any thought.

"Neeh, you girls wanna come along? I have Allen and Kanda with me."

"WHAT? Allen-sama?! That cute music teacher?!", Kawamura and Sachiko immediately glanced at eachother and giggled. Oh, the evilness they had in their minds.

"WE'LL DEFINITELY COME! WHOEVER THIS KANDA PERSON IS, WE DON'T CARE! WE'RE FINE EVEN IF THE WORLD ENDS, WITH ALLEN- AND LAVI-SAMA~", the two girls yelled together.

Lavi totally forgot he had to go pee, he just guided the girls to the room. Lavi told the girls to wait a moment so he could peek into the small window to see what the boys were doing. He turned around quickly and tried to keep the girls busy. Kanda and Allen were totally messed up making out on the floor, almost ready to strike each other.

Lavi smiled awkwardly. "Eeeh, girls.. Just a tiny moment. Ehehe." Lavi knocked on the door. _CAN'T EVEN LEAVE THOSE TWO ALONE FOR JUST A MOMENT! I wonder how many times they had sex! JEEZ! PROBABLY NONE! THEY NEED TO CONTROL THEMSELVES A BIT!_

Kanda became incredibly annoyed when he heard the knocks, letting out a powerful 'che'. It took a moment for him to get off of his bean sprout and sit down normally. Allen joined Kanda and fixed his clothes.

Allen pressed a final kiss on Kanda's lips, making the samurai regret he didn't take Allen to his home, in his bed.

"Come in?"

Lavi coughed, then opened the door. He proudly marched inside with the two girls. "Yoo, guess WHAT! I found some really hot girls! They're from our school!"

"Oh, Lavi. You're back! Eeh, who are they?" Allen took a closer look at the two, then became shocked. Allen didn't like the two, they were always sly and mean towards other girls, even though he never had the chance to talk to them about their behavior.

The samurai glared at them with total disinterest. He thought that the damn karaoke thing became a fucking pest. He couldn't sing, didn't like to sing, didn't want to sing. When his cute lover finally had convinced him to behave himself and join normally- his whole mood got stomped on by the two girls that entered. Allen had promised the possessive Kanda to sing a song solely for him when it was Allen's turn, he didn't want the two girls to hear his angelic voice, even be in his damn sight. Look- to him Lavi was a rabbit, animals don't really matter. He wanted the bean sprout.

The atmosphere around Kanda and Allen became a bit gloomy. Kanda's eyebrow didn't stop twitching.

"Oi Allennn, Yuu, cheer up a bit!"

The girls took a seat and the rabbit jumped around, wanting Sachiko to start singing. The three were making the whole room lively, Allen was just observing.

Kanda couldn't take the fact it was getting super noisy - Sachiko couldn't sing at all -, the rabbit just called him by his first name and his obsessiveness for his lover.

"Che, go die!" Kanda rapidly left the room with a killing spree aura to cool down at the restroom.

"Ah, Kanda..! ..He's gone.." Allen sighed. He was trying to be polite, but he had to admit Sachiko's singing skills were horrible. _How am I gonna survive this without him? AAH Kanda please come back soon.. I can say goodbye to my revenge now.._

As Lavi and Sachiko were having fun, Kawamura decided to hit on Allen. She thought he'd be easy to manipulate, especially like this. He was younger than her anyway. She looked around to see if no one paid attention to her as she grabbed a lemonade can, then opened it and placed some sort of drug in it. A drug that supposedly turns you into a horny drunkard.

"Allen-sama~", Kawamura sat next to him, awkwardly close. Allen felt a bit uncomfortable, still for the kindness inside of him- he tried to be as polite as possible.

"Uhm, you are again..?"

"Ka-wa-mu-ra", she whispered seductively in his ear, handing over the drink. "Please drink this, I bet you're thirsty."

Allen shrugged. "Erm.. No, I'm not really thirsty but.. thanks.." Allen accepted it anyway. He gave her a stiff smile. "So, Kawamura. I believe I don't teach you."

The girl pressed her boobs against the poor Allen. You could almost see her cleavage. "Mhh, that is right Allen. But that doesn't matter now, let's have some fun, neh?"

Nervously, Allen took a few sips of the drugged lemonade. Allen wanted to push the girl away. Curse him and his kind heart. He desperately wanted Kanda to return. As fast as possible.

The drug instantly took an effect on the teen. Sachiko just finished her song, this time Lavi began, totally not paying attention to Kawamura and Allen.

Kawamura noticed the change in Allen's mood. _I DID IT! Just a little longer.. and he'll.. _"Neh, Alleenn~", Kawamura sat on his lap, completely flirting with the teen that seemed to have lost his way.

Kanda returned from the restroom. He stopped walking infront of the door, hearing all the noise.. he just wanted to go home. But he couldn't leave his bean sprout all alone like that.

He cursed for a moment, then opened the door and stepped inside..


	42. Chapter 40

**whee enjoy xP soon school starts -.- I want another 10-20 weeks holiday, would make my life a hella lot easier, don't ya think?**

**NOTE: I am going to work on different story chapter 1's to see which one suits the best for me to continue with. Sorry for the delays of posting; I have school. It's really crappy and I got shitloads of homework . I really don't get why we get so much homework about things that you won't even use later in life.**

**example: UUUH MY GOSH I am soo bored ohh i work in a hospital owww, OH I know something! IMa calculate how much water is in the vase! MHM! Very good idea!**

**HELL TO DA NO PEOPLE!**

**thanks for understanding :3**

* * *

Kanda didn't quite understood what he just saw, but it was enough for him to become pissed. Seeing HIS lover flirting with a woman in front of his face. Busted. Alot of emotions rushed through Kanda. He wasn't even sure if he was super angry or enormously upset. It gave him a headache.

It took a moment for him to process what happened. He raged. Kanda took action straight away, literally pulling the girl on her hair and throwing her half on the ground. She screamed. He pulled on Allen's shirt, looking him straight in the eye with a cold stare. He had lost his temper completely.

"WHAT THE FUCK, MOYASHI?" That's where he noticed his bean sprout was far from earth. Sloppy behavior, messed up face expression. Allen didn't even look him properly in the eye, instead he weakly tried to embrace Kanda.

Lavi and Sachiko looked at the ruckus, their attention was pulled towards Kawamura's scream- but she had passed out.

Kanda , that just about figured out Allen must've been drugged, almost jumped on the passed out Kawamura. He yelled all kinds of cruel words to her, clenched his hands around her neck and stared at her with the most evil glare ever.

"What the fuck did you DO TO HIM?! YOU LITTLE WITCH", Kanda raised his hand and was about to slap her, when Lavi got hold of Kanda's wrist.

"Wooh, easy. What's going on? Don't hit girls Kanda! Where's ya self-control?"

Kanda looked behind him and gave the rabbit an icy glare. "Oi you.. you better shut your fucking mouth and let go of my wrist, rabbit. This fucking whore over here did something to the bean sprout. I'm gonna fucking kill her..", Kanda said with a cold tone.

Lavi froze. Startled by Kanda's glare, he still tried to stop Kanda when Kanda turned his head back to Kawamura, ready to murder someone.

"..and hang every damn organ on a tree. No- I'll feed them to a fucking animal!"

Sachiko screamed. Allen seemed to find everything funny and laughed like an idiot.

Kanda started to shout with a clear, Japanese accent. "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP TOO, SLUT! You're going to die next!"

"I'm sorry Yuu-chan.., you clearly lost your mind.. or something... L-let's sort things out when you've calmed down.. but I really have to do this or..", Lavi punched Kanda in his face. Kanda fell down with his eyes closed. Hoping Lavi hit him unconscious, he placed Kawamura on a chair.

"The.. fucking.. fuck.. hell.. did you just do to me.. meiwakuna usagi?!" _(meiwakuna usagi = annoying rabbit)_

The punch worked. Even though he wasn't unconscious, for the large self-control he normally was supposed to have; he managed to grasp on some remaining self-control. Allen was Kanda's biggest weakness, if anything happened to Allen, Kanda would never forgive himself. The smallest things could already make him explode.

Lavi that was afraid he was going to get killed by Kanda, thought he should probably do something that Kanda would like and which would also benefit the rabbit.

"Eerrr.. Kanda..? What if you take Allen home and I'll take care of the business here?" Lavi suggested with an awkwardly big smile.

Kanda just stared at Lavi as if Lavi was the dumb one. "What the damn hell else did you expect?"

Lavi sighed out of relief when he saw Kanda carrying the messy bean sprout on his back, out of the room. _For a second there, I thought THAT was a wrong move.._

* * *

**~Kanda's place yay \o/~**

* * *

"I had to drag your damn sorry ass all the way to my fucking place to stay here, and now you're WHAT? Chewing on my goddamn bed? Oh no no no, DON'T TOUCH THAT! DON'T DROOL ON THAT! I FUCKING DON'T WANNA CLEAN- GOSH!"

Kanda grabbed both of the bean sprout's hands, wondering when the drug effects would wear off. Allen wasn't only acting strange, he had completely lowered his guard. He also wondered if he should treat him like a pet, perhaps Allen would listen to him then.

"No. Sit. Don't touch", Kanda demanded.

"Mwaah~ I like violent guys~"

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "The fuck are you saying, moyashi?"

"Wuuht?" Allen moved himself in such a way, Kanda had no choice but to go on top of him. "Ooh! You are a Chinese guy? Japanese? Do you know Kung-fu?! I KNOW! You're a long-haired Jackie Chan!"

A vein popped in Kanda's head. He really hated the dumb effect the drug had given him, it irritated him as fuck. "Shut up."

"Eeh, why? But I'm having loads of fun.. having such a sexy guy on top of me.."

Kanda, realizing the place he was on, immediately blushed. Being on top of the defenseless Allen gave him the dirtiest thoughts. The worst part where he tried to support his self-control, not wanting to attack the vulnerable bean sprout, even though Allen's attitude was seriously asking for it. To help himself he put a little more effort in restraining the bean sprout down the bed, so he could keep himself a bit longer busy- preventing himself from giving in to his desires. He didn't want to do something he'd regret later, if the bean sprout wouldn't like it. After all, Allen was drugged.

Allen's adorable uke face was completely ruining Kanda's effort. "Neehh, why are you ignoring me nehhh, you don't have to give it your all keeping me on this bed, I won't go anywhere even if you asked me to~"

The bean sprout's voice was literally pushing him on the edge. It was so seductive for him, all he could think of were ways to 'devour' him.

Too late.

Kanda's lips were marked on Allen's. He could feel the sensation of the warm kiss flowing throughout his body.

He wanted more, and he was going to get it.


	43. Chapter 41

**WAAAA sorry so long xD since last update. but here you go. hope you like it, I guess. and thanks for all the support c: I never guessed I'd get this many views though.. for such a messy story . **

* * *

The next morning when Allen woke up, he slowly opened his eyes and found himself 'captured' in Kanda's arms. Kanda was sleeping on top of him, with his long hair untied, shirtless.

"Eh..? Kanda.. you're heavy.. Where am I..? Oh.. at your..", the sleepy teen whispered. An instant headache popped up, as well as pain in some of his limbs. "Ow ow ow.. Why is my body in pain..?"

Kanda woke up because of his way too sharp senses. Allen just moved another step closer to his grave. If there was something Kanda couldn't stand, it was being awoken by anyone. No matter what year, month, day, hour Kanda would wake up, he'd immediately attack the person.

He snorted when he came a bit to his senses, knowing its his bean sprout he'd forgive him. He could just go back to sleep anyway.

"You're awake Kanda?"

"Hm", he grunted.

"Kandaa? What happened yesterday..? Get off of me.. for a moment.. please?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Then Kanda suddenly remembered everything. He moved quickly from the bean sprout and stared at his body. "This happened." Kanda pointed at him.

Allen's pale body was totally in bruises, bite wounds and hickeys. It made Allen question what on earth happened even more. "K-Kanda.. what did you,,?"

"I didn't take your virginity, don't cry or anything idiot. Let's just say this random witch drugged you and I sort of attacked you on the bed because.. Che. Who cares. What happened, happened." Kanda closed his eyes. He didn't want to look any more at his lover's bare skin- it'd give him even more the urge to bite all over the boy. Especially now Allen's turned back to normal.

"Kanda.. " Allen gave it a thought. After all they're lovers, right? Shouldn't it be fine? Allen smiled, sat upright and leaned in to kiss the samurai.

"It's alright."

Kanda blushed. "Che. You're being noisy.."

At that moment, Allen's stomach growled. The teen that became embarrassed immediately hid his face under the blankets.

"Ah.. er.. no, it was nothing! I mean, n-nice weather outside yesh? It's not what you think.. I..!"

Kanda equipped a shirt and got up. He sighed. "Idiot. I only have soba, because you shitty punk wasted all my tempura. I'll go out to get you something, so behave your damn ass and do not go anywhere. I'll kill you when I see you walking outside, or when I find an empty house if I returned, got it?!"

He felt like he had to be a little bit overprotective, keep him in his range. After everything that happened back there at the organization and karaoke bar, he didn't want those disasters to repeat, or have anyone hurt HIS bean sprout. Kanda knew, even though his front door was - apparently repaired by Lavi - kicked out of its place so easily, Allen should stay at home because Leverrier or anyone else of the evil bastards would probably not be stupid enough to think they'd still be in their apartment. Kanda would rather get captured himself instead of Allen.

Allen blinked. Surprised by his lover's demand, he decided to obey him. "Mhm, sure Kanda."

* * *

"Why the fuck out of all people I just about had to encounter YOU?!"

"But, Yuu! It's been forever. Couple of years, hm? Such a coincidence I found you at this mall, out of all places. What happened? Weren't you allowed to go outside?"

"Don't talk to me, disgrace", he snarled. Kanda quickly walked away to buy the ingredients and get things over and done with. He really didn't feel like seeing that man's face, especially not after what he had done.

"And don't think you can run away from me now", the boy followed him around with a smile. "Neehh Yuu, let's play tag! Or hide and seek!"

"You immature shit if you call me by my first name one more time..", a demonic aura released itself from the samurai. Kanda glared at the boy. "..I won't only kill you but everyone you've ever fucking met."

"Hmm, does that also mean you're going to suicide?" Kanda's death threats didn't seem to work on him, he just kept on being playful.

The comment made Kanda sigh. "I'll just pretend I never met you, I never wanted to in first place. Easy shit."

"Chillax Kanda! It's not the end of the world. Come on, let's-"

Kanda immediately replied, cutting him off. "Get the fuck out of my sight, asshole." He took a deep breath and remained as calm as possible, before he'd really kick the boy, maybe end up damaging stuff and receiving a huge fine. Ain't nobody got time for that.

"Really? Are you still mad at me for what happened? Why are you even still blaming me? Your father never cared about that issue. He's the one at fault."

"No, you are. Now leave me the hell alone. I have got more damn things to do than talking to you dumb shit." Kanda strode away with the full shopping cart. He really wanted to leave. For him, it almost felt like the cashier was miles away. Every step he took seemed heavy. A couple of veins popped in his head when the boy kept calling out for his name, loud enough to make people look at them.

"Will you.. seriously..", Kanda snapped, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU BRAT? I do NOT want to see your disgusting face EVER again, the next time I see you I promise you on I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT I PROMISE ON, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Crickets . . .

Kanda seemed to have attracted a lot of attention. The boy just stared with a blank face at Kanda. He couldn't tell if he was hurt or not, nor did he care. He really wanted him to get lost. Kanda turned his back to him, snorted and walked to the cashier to pay.

The boy still followed him. "Then, I know what you swore on. It can be anything right?"

"Go away. Didn't you hear me or what, deaf cur?" Kanda handed over the money to the cashier.

"Allen Walker. Who's he? Does your father know him too? What about your siblings? You were with him yesterday, and a guy with red hair. You know, the last time I spoke to your father he said he wanted you to return. I just wanted to have some answers okay man? He said you ran away from home or something, was that true?Now he has no one to inherit the whole Dojo stuff, well, that's your business isn't it?"

Kanda froze for a moment. He couldn't care less about his father and siblings, but the boy really seemed to have hit a nerve. The tense Kanda slowly started to pack the products in a blue bag, deciding to ignore what the boy had said. _Did he stalk us or something? For fuck.. sake.. I hope moyashi is safe.. Fuck.._

"Kanda? Why are you ignoring me? Tell me please. Ey, I asked you questions!"

The Japanese boy walked out of the store, not looking back. He knew he was still being chased but he didn't give a shit. If there only was a way to shake him off..

"Don't tell me I made you mad again? Why do you keep getting mad about everything? What happened to the Kanda of years ago huh? Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't stalking you okay.. I'm surprised though, you somehow softened. Because, it's weird you didn't notice with your sharp senses three people stalked you. I just kind of hired people to..-"

Kanda ceased walking. This was getting too much for him. He turned his head and glared at him. "I can decide my fucking self if I answer your damn questions or not. I'm not obligated to tell you anything. Fuck off now, deceiving piece of shit."

The boy tried to change his strategy by playing with fire. "Then..", he smirked, "..do you want Allen Walker to die?"

Kanda's heart skipped a beat. The boy was able to see a shimmer of shock in his eyes. _Heh, hit him on another nerve! _

Kanda didn't hesitate. He dropped the bag he carried on the floor and pushed the boy against the wall of a building, giving him a deathly glare. He never expected Kanda to do that, the push hurt so much it made him feel like he broke some of his bones.

"Just between you and me, but I clearly warned you and I do not want you to piss me off any further, I will NOT hesitate to kill you if you did something to him, or start saying the weirdest stuff I'll never fucking forgive you, not even AFTER your death; despite the fact my opponent is an old friend. Do not interfere or stick your damn nose into my life, you are no damn part of it and never will be." Kanda smacked his fist into the wall. The damage he made on the wall was visible, multiple cracks and broken bricks.

"That's how your head will end up if you do not get the fuck outta here", he said with a low voice, making the boy gulp. When Kanda finally released him, the boy fell on the ground. The boy was clearly in pain, regret was written all over his face.

"Never show me your face again," Kanda grabbed the blue bag and walked away ,"Alma Karma."


	44. Chapter 42

**here, buu enjoy xP poor allen-kun. i hate school...**

* * *

Alma grinned evilly. "Well then.. Yuu-kun. Let my game.. begin."

* * *

_"Huh? Where am I?" I inspected the dark area around me. I couldn't see a thing, rather; there was completely nothing. I walked a couple of steps to the right, then to the left. I somehow noticed that it didn't even feel like I moved any inches, but I wasn't stuck either._

_"Hello? Is someone there?" I couldn't erase Kanda's face out of my mind, but, right now I had other things to worry about._

_I heard a faint, sobbing voice. "A woman?.. Man? Hello? Where are you?" I felt a bit scared. I shivered. It wasn't nice being alone in the dark. Something watched me, I could feel it. I could sense it. Eyes that are penetrating my soul. Someone, help me. It seemed like those eyes were reading my mind, every thought that had slipped in my mind, my memories, everything._

_"A.. l.. m.. a.."_

_I started to run when the sobbing sound seemed to chase me. It only became louder and louder. I heard a strange word.. or.. name.. between the sobbing. Changing course of running didn't help either. I wanted to get out of this place, and fast. If I keep on running long enough, I'll reach an end, right?_

_What's with this never-ending dark labyrinth?_

_"Allen.."_

_I froze. I didn't knew what I saw, all I could do was shed a huge amount of tears without even noticing. My body felt like it started to react on its own._

_"Allen.. my son. I see.."_

_Mana. Mana I knew you were alive! Mana, wait here! I wanted to see you! Let's go home together, MANA!_

_"MANA!" I ran towards him with my watery eyes; but.. every meter I lay off, Mana was still on the same spot. My heart ached. I knew something was wrong, his back was facing me. I froze, again. "Mana..?"_

_Mana got up and walked towards me. Every step he got closer, my left eye started to hurt. My vision blurred. Something happened with me. My left eye started to react to Mana's footsteps. The pain didn't matter. This was a chance for me to talk with Mana again._

_My father, in front of me. I wanted to reach out to him, even so, my arms weren't moving. Why? Why have I been moving fine up until this very point? I can't speak. I want to shout, I can't._

_The moment his eyes met mine, he mumbled something. Then, in only a mere second, he vanished. Completely gone. My left eye ceased to hurt. A puddle of blood made a stain on the black floor. I managed to kneel, only to find my own body covered in blood._

_I cried, without any sound. I couldn't speak, it was terrifying. Mana, did you die? What happened, Mana? Where are you?! MANA?!_

_Those words.. did he mean them? It was my fault..? What is? What have I done.. Mana? Please, tell me!_

_Something grabbed me from behind. I didn't have time to react. I opened my eyes only to find myself in an isolated room. It was a little dusty. The blood on my body was gone, I heard a strange language coming from the other side of the locked door._

_Sorry.. Mana.._

_I closed my eyes. When the door opened, I felt relieved. A smiling Kanda. Weird, I've never seen Kanda smile that brightly before. I got up and jumped on him, crying out of happiness. I wanted to believe that everything that had happened before this was just an illusion. Kanda was here, I didn't need anything else. I hugged him. He felt really warm.. oh Kanda. I missed your touch. Did you have a safe trip? Why am I in this room? He didn't even budge an inch._

_I managed to speak._

_"Kanda? Neh, Kanda?" I stared at his face, only to receive an emotionless glare. His eyes were cold. His smile disappeared. "Kan.. da..? Are you okay?"_

_"Allen, why?"_

_"Kan..-"_

_Before I knew it, I got stabbed. I stared down at my abdomen, only to find a katana stuck right in my abdomen. I was too shocked to say anything. It didn't hurt, I didn't feel physical pain. Mentally, yes. This pain.._

_"K-Kanda.. no.. why.. KANDA!" I vomited some blood._

_"Allen, why have you betrayed me? Allen, I hate you. You're one disgusting brat. I never loved you. The one I love is Alma."_

_My heart felt like it snapped in two. I kneeled on the floor and nearly choked in my own blood. I placed my hand on Kanda's ankle, I even started to shake. I wasn't really sure how to react. The world I had slowly built around me after Mana died, fell apart._

* * *

"OI, MOYASHI, WAKE THE FUCK UP, OI!"

Kanda, that never noticed Allen's stigmata on his abdomen up until now, jerked the small teen roughly. The teen was crying, screaming, sweating, struggling. Kanda wondered why he had called out his name several times. He was trying to focus on getting the teen to wake up.

Allen sat upright with his watery eyes. Kanda's calls for the teen -to come back to the surface - had reached him. He quivered with a depressed shimmer in his eyes. No- he almost looked lifeless.

Kanda became serious. The thoughts of Alma rushed into his head. "God.. Allen..? What happened to you, you fucking idiot?! Did someone do something? What's this thing on your belly? Oi, answer me goddamnit!" Not knowing what to do, Kanda held him tightly. _Was that thing always there? Che. I'm stupid.. .. If I find out.. this was Alma.. No- he can't learn anything about Alma. I don't want him to meet Alma. Alma needs to be thrown in hell, far away from my moyashi._

When Allen finally calmed a bit down, came to his senses, he clung himself on the samurai's body. Captivated in his own fear, he silently cried on his chest. Kanda didn't give a shit when he felt his shirt becoming wet.

It became silent after a while. The atmosphere had slowly changed. The Japanese boy decided to try to ask again, in a more.. gentle way.

"Idiot.. What happened?"

Allen listened to his heartbeat. "..Nothing much.." How could Allen possibly tell him all of that? Even so.. he didn't want to hide anything from him.

His answer got Kanda a little bit irritated. "Don't lie, I'll chop y-." Kanda shrugged. "I mean I won't forgive you."

Allen's embrace loosened, to be able to face his lover. Kanda reacted to that by moving his hands down to Allen's waist. He kissed away the leftover tears that rolled down Allen's cheeks.

"_Aren_", Kanda started with his Japanese accent. "Whatever happened, tell me. Share me all your troubles and worries, tell me everything you can not handle on your own. I will carry everything, if needed. There's no need for you to suffer this much, there's no need for you to suffer at ALL."

The small teen took a deep breath. He was moved by Kanda's words and decided to tell him everything, with every detail in a slow pace, but left the 'Alma' part out. Kanda listened to every word he had to say, he was prepared to do anything to make him feel better again. It made him feel bad in his stomach, seeing him in such a weakened state.

Everytime Allen was on the brink of bursting out in tears, Kanda would try his best to comfort him. Kanda felt like his body was acting on its own, but, it felt right to treat him like this. Care. This much, he thought he never had to offer to anyone. This afternoon proved him completely wrong.

"Thank you, Kanda. For listening to me. But.. Kanda..?"

Kanda snorted in response.

"There's this.. question I have for you. Do you know someone named Alma?"


End file.
